Beauty and the Unexpected Beast
by DisneyKd4
Summary: Ron hasn't come back, Hermione and Harry get caught by a Snatcher. Harry isn't recognizable, so this specific snatcher only takes Hermione. What happens when its Malfoy and he is alone in the Manor? Will an unexpected love start between the Beauty and the Beast? Will Draco admit to a secret only his father and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name know? A/N: Rated T just in case.
1. The Snatcher

**This story starts in the middle of the seventh book of Deathly Hallows and I will follow the plot line of the book not the movie except for a few things and things that need to change for it to follow Beauty and the beast. Up until Ron left everything that had happened in the original books happened except for Chapter One of Deathly Hallows "The Dark Lord Ascending"**

**Please review and read it all ****I promise to not give up on this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, magical objects, history, or anything else. All credit goes to The one and Only J.K. Rowling who is the best person in the world.**

* * *

"_Protego!_" I shouted, getting both of the enraged boys attention as the invisible shield expanded around the three of us. I took a step back, getting out of the way, and watched as Harry and Ron resulted to sending death glares at one another, now that they could not shoot spells at each other. I tried so very hard not to glare at Ron as Harry was.

Suggesting I would leave Harry, and suggesting that himself would do the same. The three of us have been through so much together, for him to leave now.

"Leave the Horcrux," Harry said, his tone was near menacing. Neither of them saw me flinch at the word, like all the other times. I watched in horror as Ron took of the terrible locket and threw it into one of the chairs. Harry turned to me, his menacing look lessening but still hard. "What are you doing."

Shocked I asked, "What do you mean?"

"Are you staying or what?"

"Yes, yes I'm staying." I said then quickly turned to Ron, hopping to change his mind to stay with us, to stay with me. "Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help-" Before I could get it all out he interrupted me.

"I get it. You choose him." He snapped. "Ron, no" I tried to reach him but the shield was still up. I quickly took it down and tried to grab Ron but he stormed out of the tent. "Please- Come back, come back!" I screeched running after him in the poring rain. A lightning streaked the sky, and thunder boomed, muting the sound of the pop as Ron disapparated away, no longer being able to come back.

I screamed and fell to the damp floor sobbing and screaming at different intervals from when I was broken-hearted to when I was too angry to do anything but scream. Thunder boomed again, awaking me from the dream.

The moment I awoke, I knew it was just a nightmare, a nightmare of what was now the past as far as I was concerned. And Harry seems to have accepted fact that too.

It was February and Ron still had not come back, but we had given up on him after Harry found the Sword of Gryffindor. Since then, all he has been thinking about was the Deathly Hallows. We had no leads on those or the dreadful Horcruxes.

The night Harry had found the sword, I was scared he was going to die of frost bite. The locket had put up a tough fight. It must have been luck I found Harry under the ice at the time I had. My wand had been with me on the side of the lake and I quickly shot a warming charm to warm the pond, and extract Harry, warming him in the process. He was so weak he somehow convinced me, _I _ had to destroy the locket.

Harry had opened the locket using Parseltongue, and immediately I could feel the evil it possessed. Harry was holding it open when it began to speak, in a low and hissing voice.

"_I have seen your heart, and it is mine." _I had frozen, enchanted by the voice. _"I know your fears, Hermione Granger, I know your nightmares. Everything you fear is possible, and has happened."_

Suddenly, what looked similar to mist came out of the locket, and wrapped around itself forming my parents and another set of family. What looked like the figures of Lucius and Draco Malfoy stood in front of my parents.

_"Filthy Mudblood." _Draco Malfoy had spat at me, Lucius nodding. "_They are happier without you. A __failure as a muggle and a faliure as a witch. Why would anyone want you? You are a freak of nature, as ugly as your won blood. You deserve this."_

As I watched in horror, the sword still raised above my head, Lucius and Draco both sent identical red streaks of lights at my confused parents, who then began to fall to the floor dead.

"Stab it Hermione!" Harry yelled. I ran forward, not thinking about breaking the locket, but instead killing Malfoy.

We didn't talk about it after that, Harry had done something with the locket but I didn't want to know what had happened to it. A few times, I thought of obliviating myself to get rid of the memory, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Before that night, I hadn't even realized that was my deepest fear. The only relief I felt from it, was to know I no longer worried of Ron and where he was. It wasn't much, but the weight that had been taken off of me helped a little. Even if I did still hope he would come back to us. To me.

Harry was outside messing with his wand again. Every time he was, I felt terrible for having broken it myself, but he seemed to know that and always put it away when he saw me watching, which he did now.

"Hey Hermione, was your nap alright?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, but the dream won't go away." I admit. When Harry admitted to still being connected to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, I admitted to having dreams of Ron leaving, every night.

"They'll go away." Harry said, warping his arm around my shoulder. It wasn't in a romantic way like Ron thought, Harry was an older brother to me, someone I could lean on when things got rough as they always were. "I found out something while you were asleep."

"About..." I say, encouraging him.

"Him."

"Ron?!" I ask, shocked he would be looking for anything, or how he could have found something.

Something had happened over the time Ron was away, something that I didn't know if it was repairable. Harry and Ron's relationship broke the night he left. Leaving Harry to work alone with me was so selfish of him, I'm not sure if Harry would ever forgive his best friend. Ron and my relationship was never really talked about between the two of us, but in Grimmauld Place he had acted like a boyfriend and had been more romantic around me. It stopped completely when we had to leave though. After he left I really did think he would find a way back, but either he gave up or he never tried because we hadn't seen any sign of him. After we destroyed the locket, I tried to not think of Ron as much as before, trying to make myself forget the feelings I had for him.

"No." Harry replies bitterly.

"So _Him_?"

"He's still looking!" Harry exclaims. "He doesn't know where the Wand is. He is still looking for it! I knew it!"

I close my eyes, restraining from shaking my head. Harry was set on finding the Elder Wand before Voldemort. I knew that he understood it wasn't what needed to be looking for. If the Deathly Hallows were real, and Harry really did already have two, it would be easier to only need to find one more thing and then have Harry be the master of Death. But they're was no proof, it was almost a myth. And I did not work without proof.

Harry..." I began, standing up and walking inside, he follows me inside and we sit down on Ron's old bed, it was turned into a couch that we had started to use a few months ago.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry began. "Why are you so determined not to admit it? Voldemort's after the Elder Wand!"

Neither of us had used the name in awhile, but we didn't flinch at it either. Fear the name only increases the fear of the man.

"Because Harry, Its seems so-" I quickly stopped talking, because what Ron and everyone else had warned us about was proven correct as we heard a faint popping sound outside and Harry's Sneakoscope began going haywire. We could hear someone moving around and Harry quickly but quietly got important things together, and I grabbed my extra bag. Before I had a second thought I pointed my wand at Harry and whispered a spell "Engorgio" Harry didn't hear me but he muffled a scream as a Snatcher came through the door. Before I took a look at the Snatcher, I changed the color of my hair, to make myself less recognizable. My now long black hair fell around my shoulders, as I hurried to Harry's side, whispering sorry in his ear.

"What happened to you pig?" A cold, familiar, voice sounded through the room.

I was picked up quickly from the floor and thrown across the room, hitting my head against the table. "NO!" I scream, trying to get back to Harry. "Please he is hurt!" I scream, again not looking at the Snatcher as I scramble to get to Harry to make sure his identity stays a secret.

"Stay back." The man said again, leaning over Harry, trying to make out who he was. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Penelope Clearwater, and he is my muggle boyfriend."

"I know Penelope and _you_ are not her." There was silence for a minute as he seemed to be observing me, then he let out a laugh. "Don't lie to me Granger, your know-it-all voice is easy to pick out of a crowd even if your hair isn't its usual color." The Snatcher sneered. My hair suddenly changed back to its normal bushy brunette self. The use of my last name made my eyes finally dart away from Harry (who was still hiding his face) to look and identify the Snatcher.

Who was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Doing the Dark Lord's dirty work Malfoy?" I bite out, holding back from spitting at him.

"Shut it Granger, you're not in a position to make me mad. What do you think you're doing using the Dark Lord's name with a muggle huh? Seems like your becoming a little liar." Malfoy sneers, turning away from me once again to look at Harry. "So who are you then?"

"Tom.." Harry chokes out. "Tom Little."

"I don't care who you are, if Granger is here, Potter will be looking for her so I'll just take you both to the Manor."

"No!" I screech, fling myself in front of Harry. He needed to get out of here safely, I could take care of Malfoy, but Harry had to get out. "Malfoy, please he was stung by bees and he is allergic." I said, coming up with the story as I went along. "I need to get him to a hospital, its just a little walk away-"

"Than this filthy muggle can go alone." Malfoy says. "You're coming with me Granger." Malfoy grabs a hold of my arm tightly, and instantly, I felt anger and fear flood through me.

"Say goodbye to your little boyfriend Granger." Malfoy spit out. Turning on the spot, disapparating with me. The last thing I hear is Harry screaming my name.

* * *

**I hope you all liked the first chapter. If I missed anything out or you think I messed something up please, i beg of you! tell me! of course some things had to change, but I'm sure you know that ;)**

**I like positive comments, but I need a good critic**

**oh and the more comments the faster I'll upload**


	2. Our Guest

**This is the second chapter and I got it done a lot faster than I expected. Hope you like it and by all means look for mistakes!**

* * *

I was lurched into a study through a grand fireplace, obviously one only used for the Floo network. I threw my hands in front of me to stop myself from hitting the large desk in front of the fireplace. There was a single large window to my right that showed a view of two tall black gates. The room was dimly lit by a lamp on the desk and the sun from outside was seeping through the green curtains, making everything look green.

Draco immediately released my arm when we apparated into the study, my wand was in his hand. He strode away from me and sat at the desk and began writing and whispering spells to the paper. I recognized a few spells and realized he was making a contract. After a moment of hesitation, I sat at the small chair in front of the desk to get a look at the contract, but Malfoy was done with it by then.

"Sign it." Malfoy snapped, shoving the paper towards me. I read it first.

_I _, am agreeing to not being able to disapparate away from Malfoy Manor unless accompanied by Draco Malfoy until Mr. Malfoy, agrees to it, or should Mr. Malfoy pass away. By signing this I give up my right to use any kind of Magic towards Mr. Malfoy until he allows it. Should a friend of mine ask, I will admit to agreeing to stay, and not have them find a way out. I will listen to Mr. Malfoy and do whatever he asks of me-_

"You arse, I am not agreeing to _that_!" I exclaim, looking at him disaprovingly.

"Don't kid yourself Granger. No one, especially me, would want you in that way." Malfoy said, smirking as he said it. He still took the paper back and erased that part, making more changes as they came to him. When he hands it back to me I continue to read it.

_Should a guest visit the Manor, I will hide myself away and not make a sound._

_Here by Signed __

After a moment of hesitation I sign it in both places, and the ink immediately faded into the paper. There was no use in resisting now.

After Malfoy put away the paper, he got up and made his way out of the study. I followed, keeping my eyes on his back, trying to burn a whole straight to his pathetic excuse of a heart. Malfoy leads me down several stair cases and many different halls, and not once did we run into someone. When he finally stops, I see we are in front of a metal door, with bars for a small window. A dungeon door.

Feeling less brave than before at the sight of the door, I gasp and take a step back wondering why I thought it would be different. Of course I would be put in a cellar most likely left to starve, Malfoy was a beast after all.

"Oh are you getting cold feet now Granger? Is your Gryffindor bravery slipping out of you now that your boyfriend isn't around?" Draco sneered, turning around with his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

With that comment I sucked in my breath and walked in front of Malfoy, opening the unlocked door and walking inside the cellar. There was hay in the room and that was it except for a large chair that I would probably be able to curl up in and sleep. Maybe. I continued to walk in and sat on the chair. Waiting for Malfoy to make a comment of having me prisoner or for him to rub it in someway. Instead he looked at me with an odd expression and turned to leave.

"Is your d- I mean are you're parents here?" I asked hurriedly, trying to hide the fact I didn't want to be alone. Malfoy didn't seem to understand that, or he chose to leave me alone.

"No." He snapped before slamming the door. The moment I heard his footsteps on the stairs I fell to the cold floor, tears streaming down my face.

* * *

I climbed the stairs two at a time as I try to get away from Granger. Everyone knew she was a brave Gryffindor to be friends with the Boy-With-A-Scar, but to take the place of someone and live with your enemy, even I was shocked by the bravery she was showing.

I cleared my thoughts of Granger for now though. I didn't want to think of her. I wanted to be alone in this Manor again, to be left to my own suffering.

"Master Malfoy," I hear a familiar high pitch voice say from somewhere behind me. I turned slowly as to not scare my only house elf in the Manor. "Cookie was wondering if there is someone here? I heard an unfamiliar voice."

"Yes Cookie one of my old classmates are in the dungeons." I said, beginning to turn back to go to my private study.

"Dungeons!" Cookie squeals. "Well why would our guest go there? no no no.. Mr Malfoy, she should go to a guest room. Cookie will go get her, silly Master Malfoy." Cookie began to raise her hand to snap her fingers but I quickly stopped her.

"No! Cookie she is a prisoner." I tried to explain, but even I didn't believe Granger really was one. Even if she signed the papers, I wasn't my dad, I hate having her here as much as she does.

Cookie looked at me for a minute with an odd look on before she shook her head. "No sir, she is not. She is a guest."

"but-"

"sir, she may be able to keep you company. Cookie worries about you Mr. Malfoy. You no longer come down to the kitchens to speak with me, and you stay in your study too much. Yes, Cookie think this girl will help you."

I sighed in defeat, then Cookie told me to go fetch Granger myself. She was an odd house elf like that. When Dobby left our home, Cookie was distraught to have her brother leave, and I took her as my own house elf, making sure to treat her as my equal to make her feel better. This led to Cookie to act like a mother-figure to me when my real mother was doing _work_.

I left Cookie to begin a dinner for two, while I go back to the dungeons for the second time, two more than I wanted. As I near the end of the stairs, I hear what sounds like sobs. They made me stop in my track, and my smirk vanished from my face. It was the most horrid sound I had ever heard, and for some reason I immediately wanted to make Granger feel better so she'd stop. Instead I straightened up again, and resulted to glare at the weeping girl instead. When I opened the door she resulted to anger instead of depression.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye to him!" She yelled, her voice echoing around the room. It took me by surprise, that the boy had really been her boyfriend. "I may never see him again."

She stood up from her position on the floor and fixed me with a glare that I was sure mirrored mine, waiting for my response. I smirked at her to hide my guilt.

"Don't worry Granger, he's better off without you." I sneered.

She narrows her eyes at me then asked, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"I'm showing you to your room." I said.

"My room?" She asks clearly shocked.

"Yes, I thought you were suppose to be smart Granger."

"But I thought.." She began looking around the damp cellar.

"What you want to stay here?" I yell, my temper escaping me again, but it clearly worked in scaring her.

Cookie said that when my temper rose too much my voice changed, and so did my eyes, but I don't think she's realized why yet. Granger won't be able to put it together either, as long as I don't get mad at her too much.

"No," She whispers, in what seemed almost like a whimper.

I try to calm down, but this girl always got on my last nerve making me lash out more than usual. Her and the rest of Potty's posy.

"Then follow me." I snapped, turning around swiftly and striding up the stairs.

Granger followed me through the Manor and I began to slow down so she didn't have to jog to keep up with my long strides. I could see from the corner of my eye her looking around the Manor in amazement. I'm sure its more than any muggle she knows has. After a long period of silence, I'm the one to break it.

"You'll be staying here for quiet sometime-" I begin

"More like forever." She muttered bitterly, but I continued like I don't hear her.

"So you can go wherever you'd like, except my study."

"I've already been there." She stated matter-of-factually.

"Thats the families, its open to anyone. You can't go to _my_ study."

"Why whats-"

"Because I said so!" I said turning on her, watching as her face goes from fear, to shock, to anger like it usually does when I tormented her over the years. "You will never step foot in there understood?" I yell.

"Yeah whatever." She says nonchalantly, but I can see she is still slightly scared of my ever changing mood.

We reach her room within the next few minutes and she immediately looks around then positions her self on the other side of the bed making it stand between us. I smirk, never having thought I'd have Hermione Granger in my house, let alone staying for sometime.

"If you need anything you can call for my house elf cookie and she will help you." I say beginning to back out of the room. As a second thought I added, "You will join me for dinner." Then I left, shutting the door behind me and heading to my study once again.

* * *

"Evil ferret!" I scream throwing myself onto the perfectly made bed with silk sheets.

The tears come to me again, and I don't try to stop them. I don't care if Malfoy hears me cry, if he came in here I would yell at him to leave. Its my room now as he said.

The room was pretty of course. The curtains were purple instead of green, and their was a red arm chair with a side table next to the window. The window seemed to overlook a garden and I could no longer see those creepy gates. A desk was a the foot of the bed, which was a queen with a victorian design.

It didn't matter if I was in a pretty room or in the cold, blood covered dungeons, I was Malfoy's prisoner either way. Harry was still out there alone, how could he survive and find all the other Horcruxes without Ron and I? I couldn't see a way out of my own situation, but I didn't care about me. Everyone knew Harry was our only hope, even the Death Eaters knew. If he can't find and destroy all of Voldemort's Horcruxes, we'd never win. I knew he could do it though, even if I had wondered why it was taking so long. I had never planned to leave him like Ron suggested I did.

When I thought of how Ron left us, more tears fell but at some point I had fallen into unconsciousness. When I woke someone was shaking me, my face still wet with tears.

"Miss," A small high voice spoke, startling me.

"AHH!" I yell sitting up right in the bed, the house elf in front of me moved back quickly but did not move again till I composed myself.

"Cookie is very, very sorry madam. Mister Draco has sent me to fetch you for dinner." The house elf named Cookie said, still looking worriedly at me. She was wearing cloth as a shirt and her ears hung around her face as she pulled on them nervously.

"I'm not going." I say stubbornly. There was no way I was going to have a nice peaceful dinner with the beast that was keeping me here.

"But miss you need food." Cookie said

"I'm sorry Cookie but I'm not eating with Malfoy." I said, trying not to snap at the house elf, it wasn't her fault she had to listen to Malfoy.

* * *

Where is she? I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet.

I stood in front of the table, pacing back and forth. I give her a room, and she returns the kindness by being late for dinner. Where was Cookie she was suppose to bring her down. Cookie was right when she said company could help me.

Granger could help in ways I don't even understand yet. But it was no use. She was on the light side, and I- Don't know what I am. I just have to control my temper.

I hear the door open and look up to see Cookie looking sheepishly at me. "Where is she Cookie?"

"Who, oh Miss Hermione? Oh um. She is not coming Mister Malfoy."

* * *

"Oh, but Mr. Malfoy is so nice! He has a little temper yes, but it is not his fault. Mister Malfoy is not that bad once you get to know him Miss. Miss should give Master Malfoy a chance."

"I don't want to get to know him, I don't want to have anything to do with him!"

With a small shake of the head Cookie left my room with a snap of her fingers. I laid back down on my bed, trying to forget where I was. Before I could even begin to try to fall back to sleep, I heard Malfoy yell. In few short minutes he was banging on my door.

"I thought I told you there was dinner Granger!" He yelled, his voice still booming throughout the room even with the door in his way.

"I'm not hungry." I lied. His tone was the same he had used int he dungeon, but it seemed even more angry. The look he had given me was unlike all other times he had yelled or picked on me. His eyes had seemed to become almost red in color. He had looked pure evil when he yelled at me, making me feel much smaller and less Gryffindor. Malfoy had always picked on me, but when he yelled at me I felt frozen to the spot. I can act accordingly when I can't see those eyes.

"It is RUDE to decline a dinner request." Malfoy stated, trying to keep down his voice now.

"I don't care, its you."

"You come out, or I'll break down the door!" Malfoy threatens.

"Go ahead." I reply sarcastically. He wasn't strong enough to break down the wooden door.

There was a moment of silence then Malfoy began to yell, "You'll join me to dinner or else!" His voice sounded the same, and I didn't see how he could do anything else to me, so I didn't reply. My life was already going to be hell, what could be worse?

One the other side of the door, I thought I heard Cookies voice, but I couldn't make out what she said. Apparently, she had been chastising him.

"Will you _please_ come down to have dinner with me?" Malfoy asked, making me smirk even if he couldn't see me.

"no."

"You can't stay in there forever!" Malfoy yells, making me jump a little.

"Yes I can."

"FINE!" Malfoy shouts. "If you want to stay in there thats just fine! Act like a prisoner for all I care! GO AHEAD AND STARVE!" I grab my pillow from the bed and chuck it at the door. He began talking to Cookie but this time he was so enraged, I could hear him.

"If she doesn't want to eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all. Thats a command. Needs to learn some respect." I hear him stalk off, and I lean my head against the pillows again, ignoring my empty stomach. I try to make food with my magic or summon it, but Malfoy must have put up a ward around the room, or the house only allowed food in some areas.

I want to eat. But I was not eating with the beast.

* * *

How dare she be so disrespectful to me! I am Draco Malfoy! I give her a nice room and have my house elf serve a feast, and she acts childish making me have to let her starve. The moment I left her hallway, I could feel her trying to summon food, but food was only allowed in the kitchen, dinning room, and wherever _I _summon it. It just proved she'd have to come out of there at some point. When she did, there still would not be any food out here for her.

I ate in silence and once I was finished the plates and food disappeared to have Cookie clean them. Before I so much as pull get out of my chair, Cookie appeared.

"Master Malfoy," she began hesitantly. I knew I had scared Cookie when my temper rose, the last time it had gotten out of hand she hadn't appeared for a week around me. "should I save any food for our guest?"

"No." I said, getting up again. I didn't need Cookie to make me feel worse about myself. When I leave the room I hear Cookie snap her fingers.

Contrary to most people's beliefs, I did have a heart. So I knew I was being harsh to Granger, it wasn't like I actually thought of her as a prisoner, more like an unwilling guest. Slowly, I made my way up to Grangers hallway, and listened into her door. There was no longer sobs coming from inside, but I could tell she was moving around the room, not asleep. Hesitantly, I gave a small curt knock.

"What Malfoy." I hear her snap, and immediately I felt my temper rise slightly at the disrespect she was giving me. I forced the anger down, knowing it wasn't really mine.

"This is your last chance at eating today Granger. I'm not about to beg." I said, "Cookie made a feast, I'd hate for her work to go to waste." If I remembered correctly, Granger was obsessed with equality between creatures. Just showed she could be stupid.

"I'm not hungry." She said stubbornly, again.

"Fine." I snapped, and walked away from the room, heading for my bedroom. I was in no mood to work in my study anymore.

* * *

I ran to the door when I heard his footsteps and counted to fifty before trying the door. It was unlocked. "Yes." I breath out, placing a hand over my empty stomach. I thought back to Grimmauld Place, where Kreacher always made us warm and delicious food. My stomach rumbles at the thought. After a moment of hesitation I opened the door and walk out of my new room.

The whole Manor was quiet, but I stood there for a moment, and heard a door open and close somewhere on a higher floor. I begin walking down the hall, and come to a set of stairs going down, but it didn't look like it was heading to the kitchen. I began walking around the house aimlessly until I finally find the dinning room. From there, the Kitchen was not too far.

"Hello Miss!" I hear a little voice say from the corner of the room. I see Cookie cleaning dishes and getting rid of food. "How are you miss? Is there anything I can do for you miss?"

"I am a little hungry." I reply.

"You're hungry? Well I'll just start the fire and take out things for you to eat." She paused in the middle of taking out plates and said. "Well Master Draco said you are not allowed to eat."

"I know but he is asleep, and I will not make you serve me. I can find dinner for myself. So you will not have to punish yourself."

"Cookie is a free elf miss. Cookie will help you eat, Master Malfoy is being mean. Cookie won't let Miss starve."

"You are a free elf?" I asked shocked. Dobby was not a free elf, and he hated it here. Surely the rest of the house elves do too.

"Yes Master Malfoy gave me clothing in his fourth year. Oh! I was very afraid I had done something wrong. But Master Malfoy is nice, he just told me he wanted me free, but I could stay and serve if I wanted."

"But why would you want to stay with Malfoy?! Isn't he cruel to you?" I asked as Cookie set out silverware and different kinds of foods.

"Mister Malfoy has temper yes, but Mister Malfoy is not cruel to Cookie."

"Oh." I say confused. It felt odd knowing I had been wrong about the house elves. They seemed to enjoy working with they're families, at least thats what Cookie implied. Yet Dobby hated being a slave, especially for the Malfoy family. He was happy and very proud to be free

"All of this is not necessary Cookie." I say looking at all the food she was setting out.

"Oh but Miss it is! You are Hungry, Cookie will make more food too!"

"But I am just a prisoner here." I said feeling odd saying it.

"NO!" Cookie squealed rushing over to me. "Madam you are a guest! Cookie will make feel at home in the Manor. You will love it here." With that, Cookie begins placing plates of food on the counter in front of me with various things around it.

I recognize most of the food, with pudding, pie, cakes, beef, cheese soufflé and different types of soups. There were also several things I didn't recognized, like gray stuff. Cookie was showing them all to me rambling off names and telling me to try them all. Cookie had also placed out different drinks that I took sips of including water, lemonade, tea, various wines, and beer.

Once I am properly full Cookie put everything away with the snap of her fingers. "Would you like for me to escort you to your room Miss?" Cookie asked.

"That would be wonderful Cookie thank you" I said politely, following Cookie out of the kitchen through a different door in which I came in.

"Master Malfoy's family has had the Manor for many years." Cookie said as she led the way, pointing to different things and talking about them. It was obvious she liked living in the Manor. "Some of the old house elves said Merlin had come in here, but Cookie does not believe that." I smiled at Cookie as she continued pointing and talking. "It wasn't always so big..." I listened to most of what she was saying learning about the pureblood families Malfoy was related to.

A few time in Hogwarts library I had looked into pureblood families, not of envy, but to see if old ones could have possibly ended a line and become muggles. I had hated being the butt of all muggle jokes to the Slytherins, and having all the teachers in my first year think I cheated off someone with more experience in magic. As it turned out. I was as muggle-born as they come.

"Up those stairs is Master Malfoy's study, and down this hall-" Cookie said but I stopped her.

"So thats his study." I mused, slightly turning in that direction, but Cookie quickly got in front of me. "I wonder what he is hiding up there." I said beginning to step around her.

"Master Malfoy does not hide things miss. No, Master Malfoy just likes privacy."

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden."

"No miss there are much more interesting things to show, like the garden,"

"Just a seco-"

"or the library!" Cookie exclaimed reaching for my hand and pulling me away from the hall.

"Malfoy has a library?" I asked, distracted.

"Yes!" Cookie said looking relieved. "Master Malfoy is very proud of his collection. Cookie will show you where it is and how to get there from your room." Cookie led me away from the study and for now, I forgot all about it.


	3. The Study

**I know it probably wasn't _that_ long for me to post a new chapter, but it seemed like it to me. I love the reviews, and I get a kick out of your guesses on dracos 'problem'**

**I hope you like this one, its a little shorter than I want but :P**

**Review pretty please**

* * *

The next few days went by blurring together. Granger avoided me as much as possible. Cookie was giving her food after or before I had eaten, but I wasn't mad that she was disobeying me. Even if I did loose my temper around Cookie I could never hurt her, she is practically the only person on my side. I was actually glad Granger wasn't going to starve, one less person I had to worry about dying. I stayed in my study most of the time, trying to research more about my _problem_. There was surprisingly very little on the topic, and each time I came to a dead end I was even more enraged. Anything around me suffered greatly.

I knew I couldn't give up of course. There had to be a way an easier way, that wasn't as impossible as the two I had found, and when I find it, I'll do it.

* * *

It was surprising how easily I could navigate through the Manor now that I was accustomed to it. Malfoy stayed at one end of it, while I stayed at the other, far from crossing each others paths. Even if we ever tried to I knew where to find him and I was sure he could guess where I was. Cookie was nice enough to always inform me when Malfoy had left the dinning room, then I would precede to going downstairs to eat.

After the first day, I had remembered that I'd grabbed one of my purses, and was grateful. Though it meant Harry didn't have a change of clothes or a first-aid cit, I knew he'd be okay without those since the other bag held all of the important items like the books. I on the other hand now had two weeks of clothing and the dress I had worn to the wedding. When my parents had picked it out for me I loved it, hoping that the way it showed off my figure Ron would actually notice me the way he seemed to have at the Yule Ball, no such luck of course.

Ron and Harry seemed to be on my minds whenever I was not eating or reading in the massive library. It always began with me wondering if Harry was still alone, or if he could kill all the Horcruxes alone. Someone had placed the sword in that lake, maybe they were helping him now. Then I began to wonder if Ron had found Harry, and if they were looking for me or for the Horcruxes. Did they think I was a lost hope? I couldn't answer that question if it was turned on me though.

Malfoy had a temper, but it didn't seem like he posed any threat to me. It was obvious Malfoy knew I was eating, but he didn't seem to mind very much. I wasn't sure what he did through the day, a few days I wasn't even sure if he was even in the manor, then he would yell in outrage or I would hear a door slam. It made me wonder what always makes him so upset. In the middle of the week I had been on my way down to the kitchen when I heard Malfoy screaming and thrashing around upstairs, a few things seemed to have exploded too. On instinct I ran to the nearest room and stood my ground, listening for on coming footsteps or curses. It took me a few minutes to realize it wasn't an attack.

Though I would never admit it aloud, I was glad the rest of the Malfoy family were absent from the Manor. If his father was here I'd be in the dungeons or I would be tortured for information. Instead I was allowed to walk around the Manor and read all the books I pleased. Malfoy could have even forgotten I was here, I hadn't seen him since the first day two weeks ago.

Now I was finishing my favorite muggle book Pride and Prejudice. I was surprised when I first looked around the library, to see many different muggle books, but they looked untouched, more of a way to fill space. As I shut the book, thinking over the plot like I always do when I finish a fictional book. I got out of the comfortable couch that was positioned near a fireplace at the back of the library. The library itself was at least five stories, and practically the whole wall was covered in books. More books than I could ever read were in this library. I walked out of the library and Cookie appeared in front of me.

"Hello miss!" she says happily.

"Cookie," I say shaking my head. "I told you to call me Hermione"

"Of course Miss Hermione." Cookie says. I had grown quite fond of the little house elf, as she was the only company here for me. "Is there anything I could do for you Miss Hermione? Would you like something to drink? Or a snack Miss Hermione"

"No thank you Cookie." I say walking on down the hall, "Okay Miss Hermione, I have informed Mister Malfoy I would be out for the day, I need to go looking for new food and other things around and-" Cookie said rambling like she usually did.

"That's fine Cookie, go ahead, we won't need you here." I interrupt her, hoping she'd catch her breath. "I'm thinking of having a nap anyways."

I said goodbye to Cookie and began walking towards my room when I thought of grabbing a snack like Cookie had suggested. Not wanting to call Cookie back so she could do as she pleased, I began walking down a hallway that seemed familiar. After a few minutes of walking, I began to think I was lost, until I came to a familiar stair case. The one that led to Malfoy's study.

I had forgotten all about it since Cookie showed me the library, this side of the Manor was the part that might lead me to run into Malfoy, which I didn't want. For a second, I turned around to walk away from the study, knowing it was forbidden, but my curiosity had been perked and now I had to know what Malfoy was working on.

"Hello?" I call timidly, seeing if Malfoy was up there. When there was no answer, I begin my walk up the stairs.

As I climb the stairs, I notice the light begin to dim, and slowly, there was more things out in the hall. Once I reached the top, I almost decided to make my way back down. All throughout the hall was scattered cement dragons, stones of different snakes, and different Slytherin symbols that made the Hogwarts one look as cheerful as Hufflepuff. The hallway was darker because it was lit with torches enchanted to be a dark green, I could see portraits on the walls, but the accommodates seemed to have long since left and escaped to a different part of the Manor. The left over portraits where tattered and some frames were broken. The whole hall had an evil feeling to it, but the door at the end of the hall was where Malfoy's study was, and I had a feeling it was going to be worse.

I walked to the large door at the end of the hall and stared at it for a moment, half expecting Malfoy to walk out and yell at me. I grabbed the door nob quickly and turned, but it was locked.

I cam too far already not to go in, I thought to myself before pulling out my wand and whispering "Alohomora" inside I heard a little click, then I opened the door.

Inside nothing was intact. Drawers from the desk was scattered around it, papers half in, half out. The desk itself seemed to have been kicked, punched and clawed at with a knife that was not too far from the desk. The knife looked goblin made as it laid on a couch that seems to once be red, but now most of its covering was torn of and only one cushion was actually on it. On the walls hung the remains of a green curtain and a few more empty frames. One frame stood out from the others, instead of being completely empty, behind the torn fragments, there looked to be a face, but it wasn't moving.

I move closer to the picture, and try putting it together by hand so I wouldn't disturb it with magic. Holding a few pieces together I realize it was a still portrait of Lucias Malfoy. Staring at the pale face I back away quickly running into a large book and something else and falling to the floor. I grabbed a hold of a dresser, that looked about to break, and pulled myself back up. I looked around and saw what I had tripped on. It was a Basilisk fang. When the item finally processes on my mind, I jump practically to the other side of the room.

Breathing fast I start putting it all together in my head as fast as I could. Malfoy had a Basilisk fang, a goblins made dagger, and plenty of dark magic books in here.

Before I could even come up with the answer to it, I saw a book that looked familiar. Distracted for a second, wondering what book that _I_ had read, would possibly be amongst these dark books. I rack my brain for an answer, and sadly came up with several I had read to help Harry throughout our years in Hogwarts. I start walking towards the book, when suddenly I felt like someone was watching me.

Without turning around I shot a spell at my attacker. I whipped around to see an unharmed, and very enraged, Malfoy.

I gasp, watching as he grew even more angry, his eyes slowly seemed to be changing colors, becoming more of a red color instead of cloudy gray. Before he even begins to speak, I hear a low growl coming from his throat. He stares at me for a long moment, his look more than a glare. He looked down on me like I had just done the worst thing you could have thought of. He grew in height and towered over me.

"Why did you come here?" He said, his voice low and malicious. Before I could answer he continued. "I told you never to come here." his voice was slowly growing louder and more threatening.

"I was just curious." I said, trying hard not to show how scared I was of him. "I didn't do anything wrong." I regretted the words the moment they came out of my mouth.

Without a second thought, the back of Malfoy's hand came in contact with my cheek, sending me to the ground with the sudden force. The use of my wand was useless but I still sent a hex his way that dissolved in the air. He replied to the curse with a simple flick of the wand that caused me unbearable pain.

"Crucio." He says, his eyes wide with fury.

The pain was instant. The moment the green light hit me, I withered to the ground taking an unstable table down with me. It fell on top of me, but the bruise it left was like a poke in the stomach compared to the pain I felt. My bones were all snapping at once, twenty times over. My blood was on fire and soon my head felt like someone was slowly cutting through my skull with a saw.

I did not scream right away. Hoping that if I stayed strong, he would take it away. It felt like years I was under the curse, before a high piercing scream escaped my lips. The moment it left, the curse was lifted.

Without a glance in Malfoy's direction, I threw the table at him, grabbed my wand from the dusty floor and sprinted out the door. My legs wobbled as I ran, still sore from the curse, but with all of my adrenaline I was able to make it out of the door. The gates opened as I neared them, probably having a spell on them to only open to those invited to this house. I didn't stop when I was outside of the Manor. I couldn't disapparate near it, so I ran.

I wasn't sure how long I had ran when I felt it, but the feeling was so familiar, it made me stop in my tracks. All around me the temperature seemed to drop several degrees. The cold wrapped around me as I breathed in, my lungs felt like ice. I begin to run again, but horrid thoughts come to my mind and I had to stop. Despair, hopelessness, and depression swirled around me.

I look up in time to see a tall hooded figure swooping down towards me. Its claw like hands reaching out for me. Jumping out of the way and I think of the first happy thought that comes to my mind.

My parents in Australia. "Expecto Patronum!" I shouted. Only a small feeble whisp of smoke escaped from my wand, but it was enough for the one Dementor. But there was not only one.

There was at least twenty or more.

I racked my brain for a happier thoughts. Screaming 'Expecto Patronum' over and over again.

When I found out I was a Wizard. -not enough, I was a mudblood

When I was put into Gryffindor. -not enough, Harry and Ron were always braver than I was

When Krum kissed me. -not enough, He couldn't even pronounce my name

Ron getting Jealous. -Not Enough. he left.

Nothing was working. And the Dementors were getting closer and closer.

I fell to the ground, still whispering the spell. I knew it was coming, I accepted death, or worse, a Kiss.

* * *

I stare at the area Granger had been moments before, shivering on the ground and finally screaming. I stood there for a few minutes, no thoughts breaking through. When I finally realized that if she left I would be alone again I apparate to the front door of the Manor and run after Granger. I run through the gates and soon hear screams coming from in front of me. Her screams sent a chill down my back, almost making me stop in my tracks.

I pick up the pace and regret what I had done. It wasn't on purpose and I had not been in control, I knew that. Yet Hermione did not and she will never see anything but the red eyed monster that cursed her in me again.

Granger's screams make me run faster and I soon realize I was nearing the section of the forest the Dementors roamed. Running faster I finally reach them and shout Expecto Patronum, thinking of my dreams. So happy and vacant of reality.

A lion-like creäture comes out from my wand, and attacks several of the Dementors, moving them away. I shout it again and again, each time becoming weaker, until they retreat completely.

The last thing I saw was Granger's horrified, but beautiful face staring at me wide eyed.

Then I fell to the ground, unconscious before I even felt the grass.

* * *

**GOOD? maybe? terrible?! well whichever one tell me so i can improve or continue as it is**

**Tell me if i messed up on anything **

**i love compliments but what i need is advice!**


	4. Healing and Planning

**Okay I'm posting these really close together because I just want to write the ending myself, it always makes me so happy!**

**Also because this week is my birthday and i don't think I'll be able to upload one on my birthday like i want **

**now I love the reviews I want more and more! 3**

* * *

Malfoy fell to the floor, and I didn't know if he was dead or just passed out. For a moment I hesitated, then turn and start to walk away. I was slow, and when I looked behind me I could still see Malfoy laying there. I didn't want to return to him, I was a prisoner no matter what Cookie said, and sometimes he really did scare me. What if he used an unforgivable on me again? What then?

He still had not moved and I could not tell if he was breathing. I began to worry when I couldn't see his back moving from breathing anymore. Blame it on caring for every creature on the earth. Even the beast Malfoy.

Rushing back to him I turn him on his back. I move his head so that it was in my lap and I cradle his head to keep check for breathing. His eyes were still closed, but I could hear his slow breathing now that he was so close to me. Really close to me actually.

For a moment I felt like I should be jumping up and getting as far away from my childhood nemesis as I could, but for some reason I stayed looking down at Malfoy. For the first time he seemed peaceful, no scowl on his face but instead his lips were turned upwards slightly, like he was smiling. Without thinking about it, I lift my hand from the ground and brush his hair out of his face. Having never given him a second glance, I hadn't noticed he had stopped sticking it back like he did when he was younger. It made him look more mature and not as much as an annoying little brat. He really was handsome, when he wasn't yelling or tormenting first years at school.

I move out from under him, then try to pick him up. I felt all of his muscles as I do it, and I try not to think about how many there were. He is a lot heavier than I expect and as I walk as quick as I can towards the Manor, I take many breaks. We reach the gates, and they open when I put Malfoy's hand up to the bar.

Walking into the Manor I place Malfoy onto a couch in the closest living room. He still hadn't woken up and I was beginning to get worried. I had tried reviving him, but my magic wouldn't work on him. Cookie had still not returned, and I didn't know when she would. I knew no Dementor had gotten close enough to give him a Kiss, but I couldn't figure out why he hadn't awoken yet.

Again, I debated leaving the Manor and trying to find a way out or contact someone in the Order. Malfoy had saved my life though and I needed to make sure that in the process it didn't cost him his.

I summon a couple pieces of chocolates for me to nibble on and for Malfoy when he woke up. The sun begins to set before too long, but still Malfoy had not opened his eyes. I felt terrible, trying to think of a way to awake him using muggle things, but anything here that was unmagical was useless.

I didn't want to leave Malfoy here alone but there was only on long couch in this room. I position myself on the floor, my head laying on the couch near Malfoy's. For a while, I lay they're whispering to Malfoy, wishing he would wake up.

"Malfoy... Malfoy...please wake up, please?" I whispered, but nothing happened. "Draco come on, you can't just stay passed out. Please I'm so worried."

I fall asleep, sometime around midnight, Cookie still not home, and Draco still unconscious.

* * *

_Draco_

Was that right? Did I hear someone call for me? My parents weren't suppose to return for a while. Where was I anyway?

I slowly open my eyes. The room I was in was dark, but I could see glowing embers in the fireplace, so the fire hadn't been out for long. Next to me, or rather a few inches in front of my face, lay a sleeping Granger, whispering my name in her sleep.

That can't be right.

Something must have happened, but I couldn't remember what. It was cold, but it was already spring, we didn't get cold wether anymore. Had we been outside? Doing what? Why was I outside with Granger? Oh.

The Dementors had come, and I had stupidly saved Granger. Why had I done that? I could have gotten rid of her and had my Manor and my Library to myself again. I could have had her out of my hands, and her death would have been entirely her fault for running away. At least that's what I would have convinced myself if she had died. But no, I saved her and ended up passing out for Merlin knows how long. What was even worse was that it seemed Granger had returned the favor and saved me.

"Draco..." Granger murmured in her sleep. I was surprised how wonderful my first name sounded on her lips, it stunned me. I had never heard anyone ever say my name without fear or malice in their voice. Hermione said my name with worry instead. Was she really worried about _me_?

On the little table in front of the couch there were several small pieces of chocolate. I lean forward, trying not disturb the sleeping witch and grab a piece. I don't wake her but she moves into a different position, and now takes up the space where my upper body had been. She must have been so uncomfortable on the floor. Swiftly and with gentleness, I moved her from the floor to the couch, the same as she had done for me. She was so light I began to doubt weather I had been wrong about her eating, no one could possibly weigh this little and look so healthy. I was dizzy from sitting up, so I quickly sat on the floor, leaning my head against the arm of the chair.

"Malfoy?" I hear Hermione whisper.

I turn my head slightly, my head still spinning, and see my face was just inches from hers. Slowly, she realizes it too, and moves into a sitting position instead of laying down.

"Hey." I croak at, then wince at the pain in my head. I moved my hand to the back of my head finding the source of my pain, I must have hit my head pretty hard when I fell to the ground.

"Your in pain!" Hermione exclaimed, scurrying off the couch and siting down next to me, examining my head. She removes my hand and looks at it herself.

"Yeah. It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run away." I snap.

"If you hadn't hurt me I wouldn't have run away!" Hermione defends, her eyes going ablaze. She shouldn't snap at me like that. At least not the _me_ I was.

"WELL I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO IN THE STUDY!" I yell in my own defense.

There is no hint of fright in her now, she doesn't seem to be afraid of me like before. "You didn't have to _torture_ me Malfoy." She says.

"Well you shouldn't have been in the west wing." I say, trying to back down a little.

"Well you should learn to control your temper." She stands up and for a moment I actually think she is about to slap me, but she turns and stalks away.

"Shit." I mutter to myself, knowing I was wrong in this situation. "Granger wait." I say standing up, ignoring the dizziness from yelling for the time being. Hermione continues walking, heading towards the door again, she speeds up when she realizes I'm following her.

"Go away to arse!" She yells back not turning around.

"Granger! Wait! Can you just stop!" I yell, when she doesn't I continue. "Hermione stop!"

The moment her name escapes my lips, she freezes like I had when she said mine. I take advantage of the quick hesitation and grab her wrist to make sure she stays in place.

"I'm sorry Hermione." I say, trying to get her to meet my eyes. "I regretted doing it the moment the curse came off my lips. I wasn't in control, I was just so angry." I sigh, making sure I don't spill anything that could lead her to figure out about my _problem_. "You have every right to hate me, I'm sure you already do, but just know I am deeply sorry. I never want to hurt you again, and I never plan to either." I release her wrist, but she stays where she is, slightly shaking but I'm not sure from what.

She continues to stare at me, then sighs. "I don't hate you." she says then begins walking back towards the couch, with me close on her heels.

"Wheres my wand?" I ask, and see her back stiffen. "Granger..." I begin,

She turns around, a fearful look on her face. "I didn't think to grab it when you passed out. I was just so scared! You weren't waking up, and you were really heavy, I didn't even think to look for your wand. I can go back and-"

"Hermione." I say, trying to get her to take a breath between words. "It's okay for now. I don't need it while I'm sick anyways. Plus I'm not going to send you back into a Dementor filled forest." I walk past her shocked expression but when we pass the living room I begin to slow and she walks past me.

"Not here." She says simply.

"But I'm so dizzy." I complain. "Can't I sit?"

"Fine." She says, continuing walking, towards the kitchen.

She returns a few minutes later, carrying a tray filled with different things. She places it on the small table in front of the couch I had just gotten comfortable on. She sits down next to me, as much space between us as this couch would allow. Hermione fidgets with the objects on the tray and then turns towards me, holding a glass of water, but no ice cubes in it.

"Drink." She instructs. I obey, taking a drink of the semi-cold water. It wasn't warm, but not freezing cold either. "Eat." I hear her say and see her holding another piece of chocolate, I could tell this one was from a Hershey's bar. Again, I obeyed and ate it slowly like she told me too. "Take another sip of water." She turned away for me and reached for her wand.

"Accio Ibuprofen." I hear her say and watch as a bottle of something appears in her open hand. "Take one of these." She says.

"What is it?" I ask, looking at the small oval shaped object. It had a line going through the middle and was pinkish.

"It's a pil." She replies, as if I was suppose to know what that was. "It's a muggle invention that helps get rid of headaches and makes you feel better. Since I can't use any magic on you, you have to take this."

"How do I know it's not poisoned?" I ask, but she gives me a look. I obey again.

Over and over again I follow what she tells me to do. Once my water is empty, she reaches for the last thing in the tray and turns towards me. She is holding a white cloth that is still steaming.

"Lay your head back and relax." She tells me, I eye her suspiciously, but follow what she says.

Obviously hesitantly, she moves closer towards me and leans over. "This may hurt a little." She whispers, then dabs the cloths on my forehead. It was scorching hot, but I tried not to show it.

She dabs my forehead gently for a minute. "By the way, thank you." I hear her say shyly, she looks away from the cloth to meet my gaze. When I'm about to ask what for, she says. "For saving my life."

* * *

I apparate and look up at the old, practically broken, tall house in front of me. I couldn't have explained to anyone, not even Hermione, why I had come here, but I needed help, and this was better than going to Hogwarts at the moment.

The sun was setting here, and I could see only two or three lights on, not many people home at all. Through the top window I saw the light on, weather it was the Ghoul, or Ron I didn't know, but I needed to find out quick. Thinking of the only possible way of getting Ron's attention without anyone else in the Burrow knowing I was here, I levitate rocks up to the tallest window and make them hit the window repeatedly, when the window opens and I hear the familiar voice of Ron cursing. I still stayed where I was, but levitate the note I had written and send it up to the window. Waiting behind the bush for a few minutes I hear a door close, and saw Ron walk out, his wand pointing out cautiously looking around.

"Harry?" I hear him call. Slowly, my new wand in front of me also, I emerge from my hiding spot and face Ron. He didn't lower his wand, the war had taken its ploy on everyone already, precautions were always put into place first. Before he could question me though, my anger got the best of me and I ask him a question first, one that he would only know, and he would feel bad for remembering. Something he deserves.

"What words did you say about Hermione after she was the first to master Wingardium Leviosa?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him, a curse on the end of my tongue; ready if he gets it wrong.

"_It's no wonder no one can stand her, she's a nightmare, honestly_." He replied, no look of regret in his voice. "I meant it too. I'll tell it to her face right now." He looks around and called out in a malevolence tone. "Come on out 'Mione, I'm sure your _boyfriend_ will tackle me if I make you cry like I did before." He spit the word boyfriend out shooting me a glare that read betrayal all over it.

"Ron." I said, trying to keep my voice steady. "Hermione isn't here." I stood tall but wanted to fall to the ground and weep like I had when she and Malfoy disapparated away from our camp site. She had saved my life like she had Ron and I countless times before, and I couldn't do anything to save her. She knew my job was important to this war and if Malfoy found out who I was we'd loose without a proper fight, but I still felt so worthless. If only I had, had my wand, but Hermione saved me from Nagini, like she saved me from Malfoy.

"What?! Where is she? What happened?!" He stopped worrying and began to smirk. "Did she come after me when I left? But couldn't find me obviously."

It only took two short strides and I was in front of him, my wand long forgotten and my fist colliding with his jaw.

"NO YOU ARSE! SHE SAVED MY LIFE LIKE SHE HAS BOTH OF US COUNTLESS TIMES OVER AND OVER AGAIN! SHE IS AT MALFOY MANOR! MALFOY'S PRISONER IS WHAT SHE IS RIGHT NOW! SUFFERING IN THE DUNGEONS!" I yell at him, staring at his horror-struck face. "You ignorant, selfish, weak, asshole! Can't you care about someone besides yourself for one minute for Merlin's sakes Ron! HERMIONE HAS SACRIFICED HER LIFE FOR YOU AND I COUNTLESS TIMES! SHE IS AS SELFLESS AS A HOUSE ELF AND YOU ARE HERE TALKING BADLY OF HER?!"

I back away from him ready to disapparate, realizing this was a bad idea when I feel Ron grab my wrist.

"We have to go after her Harry!" He said. "I didn't mean those things I said. I was angry. The moment I left I wanted to come back, really I did, but I ran into Snatchers and I got hurt. I came home to heal. I was planning on coming out to look for you all again, but I just didn't know where to start. You have to believe I felt terrible! I still do! You and Hermione are my family I didn't want to leave, but..."

"But you did." I said, my infamous temper getting the best of me.

"yeah..." He said. He looked up at me, and I sighed, reaching my hand down and pulling him up.

"We aren't dating Ron. Hermione is like a sister to me, and nothing more."

"Yeah... I know you wouldn't do that to me." He looked around then looked back at me, wide-eyed. "What are we going to do Harry?! We have to get her back!"

"I know. That's why I'm here, I need your help to plan."

"Right. Where do we start?" Ron asked, acting like the old Ron.

"We need to stalk the Malfoys as best as we can, find out about the family and try to learn where the Manor is."

"We learn all of Malfoy's secrets. We can threaten him if we have to." Ron was silent for a minute then said. "Poor 'mione, she must be so scared."

"Yeah... but we are going to take her away from Malfoy, and we aren't going to let him get near her ever again." Harry stated.

"Your right, the little ferret is going to _pay_ for taking her. I don't care what it takes. We'll find the manor and get her out of there. She's not safe until he's dead."

* * *

**dun dun dahhhh!**

**Don't get mad at me for Ron, it just fit at the moment, he still loves Hermione. Ron and Harry are like a mixture of Maurice and the villagers.**

**and I tried to ease my way into first names, throughout writing the first three chapters I would mess up and always write draco, and now it won't be a mistake!**

**review, tell me what i did wrong, suggest things, make a prediction, i love it all :D**

**Review also because it can be a present from you to me**


	5. Dinner

**SO I finished the chapter a day after my birthday. So reviews can still be offered as presents!**

* * *

Draco didn't talk much the rest of the time I took care of him. It was beginning to grow light outside so we didn't go to sleep. Instead I stayed with him helping him around the house and cooking us breakfast and lunch. Cookie returned after we finished eating lunch. She was very upset when she saw me doing the dishes. I decided not tell her about Draco's injury, afraid she might go over board and command Draco to stay in bed all day, which he had refused when I told him to.

I wondered to myself if Draco would listen if Cookie commanded him to do something. Their relation was complicated to me, but I was glad Draco took care of Cookie. I had yet to find where she stayed but I didn't think I had even seen half of the Manor.

"What are you thinking about Granger?" Draco asks, catching me off guard. We had left the dinning room after Cookie made us leaveand had now reached the library, I had absent mindedly reached for a new book off the shelves and taken a seat in my usual spot. I hadn't started reading, instead I was staring at the row of books in front of me.

Embarrassed, I duck my head, and look down at my book as I replied. "How big your Manor is and how I don't think I've seen very much of it."

"Yeah..." Draco says. I look up to see he was still watching me. "I don't think I've even been in every room in the Manor. It was really lonely when it was just Cookie and I." He looked away from me when he realizes what he had admitted.

I laugh and he looks back at me glaring at me, but I ignored it. "Draco Malfoy are you admitting to _enjoying_ my presence?" I tease.

He rolls his eyes and says. "No, what I said was I was glad I was no longer alone, if it was the She-Weasley here I would be fine too. Plus I'm sure she wouldn't be as nosy and annoying as you are." I smirk and turn away telling him he was the one who started the conversation.

I looked at the book I had randomly grabbed and saw it was Hogwarts a History. Not in the mood to reread it for the seventh time, I got up and walk around the bottom floor of the library to look for another book. I was out of Malfoy's sight for a few minutes when I saw him approaching me, a frown playing on his lips.

"Did I really make you that upset Hermione? Because trust me, I'd rather have you here than that Gracie girl." Draco said as he stopped in front of me, leaning against the row of books I was about to look at.

"It's _Ginny _Malfoy. And for your information, you do not agitate me nearly as much as you want to, or think you do." I said tonelessly. "Now will you please move your fat head so I can get the book I wanted?"

"Fat?" Draco said, shocked and feigning distress. "I think you have me mistaken for Goyle or someone much uglier than I." He stood straight, but didn't move away, instead he leaned closer, to where his breath brushed against my face. I suck in a breath, frozen in place. "Haven't you heard Hermione? I'm immensely handsome, hot even. You can't tell me I'm less attractive than your precious Ron." I would have nodded my head or stayed transfixed by Draco's eyes, if he would have said boyfriend or would have said muggle, but the mention of Ron shocks me out of my daze, and I take a step back eyeing Draco with fright.

"Ron? I told you I was dating the muggle you saw." I lie, focusing on the words coming out of my mouth to cool down myself and rid the blush I could feel on my cheeks.

"Please, I'm not an idiot Granger, I already figured out that was Pothead at your little camp. I knew the moment we left." Draco stated.

"But... then.. what?" I said, stunned.

"I didn't try to go back because I was sure you would follow if I didn't get you to sign the contract. By then I figured Potter would have fled. Besides... Never mind." He turns and walks back the way he came, heading back for the couch.

"Wait!" I yell after him, I grab the book I wanted then sprint after him. "Draco!" I say and he comee to a stop right in front of the fire-place. "Why didn't you go after Harry?"

"Because I didn't really want You-Bloody-Know-Who to come back to my house. And if Potter came I'd have to call him and you both would have died! It may not seem like it Hermione but I actually don't want to see you dead. And I'd rather not have the blame of this war being won by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on my head." He turns on his heel and proceedes to the couch taking a seat as far away from my usual seat.

I stand for a moment processing his words, then sigh and walk to my spot sitting down, cross-legged, and as straight as I could be. Always on my guard I could feel my wand pressing into my thigh from sitting so close to the arm of the couch, but I knew Draco had meant his promise not to hurt me again. I was sitting stiffly for a long time, but I relaxed a little when I saw Draco had start to read his own book. I broke the silence after an hour or so.

"Is reading hurting your head at all? Or is there still any pain?" I asked, looking up from Jane Eyre, I was already half-way through and I wanted to slow down to think about it.

"I'm fine." Draco said, not looking up from his book.

"If you want it, I can give you another dose of Ibuprofen." I said, wondering if he was just hiding his pain like Harry usually did to prove he was masculine.

"I said I was fine!" Draco snapped, still not looking up.

"Whatever." I said, and went back to my book.

Again silence settled between the two ofus, but I ignored it this time, immersed in the climax of the book. I barely noticed when Draco got up from his chair. He seemed to have put his book away and then come back. I'm wasn't sure how long he stood over me until he finally cleared his throat, getting my attention and scaring me quite a bit.

"Jeez!" I screech, shooting up and away from the couch, wand in hand, looking around the room for a threat, but I only see a snickering Malfoy. I lower my wand and placed it in my pocket again. "Don't sneak up on my like that Malfoy!" I shout.

"I hardly snuck on you Granger, I was reading over your shoulder for a good five minutes." Malfoy replies, still smirking.

"What is it you so badly had to interrupt my reading for Malfoy?" I ask, annoyance practically dripping off my tone.

He clears his throat again, and wipes the smirk off his face. A look that seemed to be nervousness replaced it. "Would you like to join me for dinner Hermione?" Surprised by the request, and the absence of threat in his tone, I stand there in astonishment. Instead of making fun of my expression, which I was sure must have been funny, Draco seems offend by it. "Forget it." He spits out, turning abruptly and storming away.

Without even realize what I was doing, I run forward, jumping over the couch and grabbing for his hand. "Draco wait please." He stops but doesn't turn around. I can feel him shaking as he tries to control his temper. Instead of backing down or letting go of his hand like I would have a few days ago or even yesterday, I squeeze his hand a little and move my thumb against the back of his hand. I move a little closer to him, trying to console Draco, without getting in the line of fire.

"You misinterpreted my reaction Draco." I talk to him slowly. "I was shocked, but I would love to join you in the dinning room for dinner." He turns around when I finish talking, his eyes were absent of any evilness, and now a smile was playing on his lips.

"Really?" He asks.

I nod. He didn't try to hide his smile this time.

* * *

Hermione walks beside me towards the dinning room. I wasn't sure if she had realized it or not, but she was still holding my hand. A few times I had thought of dropping her hand, but I could still feel the trails her thumb had left on my hand. It calmed me down faster than anything else ever had, even if she would have insulted me, I don't think I could have been mad, as long as she kept holding my hand.

I shoved that thought out of my head. We reached the dinning room and I dropped Hermione's hand and pulled her chair out for her, my dusty gentlemen manners being put to use again. We were quiet as Cookie came out, and began to ramble on how happy she was Hermione was joining me. I was happy too, but I didn't think I should be.

This was Granger for Salzar sakes! I should have kept her in the dungeons and not listened to Cookie. She was my prisoner and besides she was a-

"Draco?" Hermione's voice filled the air, a wary tone to it. I look towards her and see she was worried and slightly frightened about something. "Are you ok?" She says reaching for my hand across the table and taking it in her own for a moment to comfort me.

Cookie was still in the room and she looks equally scared. Had I been slipping out even when I wasn't yelling? That hadn't happened before, was it getting worse or just fighting because of my stirring feelings.

"Sorry Cookie." I said, looking towards the frightened elf. "You are dismissed."

"Okay Master Draco."

I look back over to Hermione when I fell my hand cool from the loss of her touch. She was still looking at me oddly, but her hands were fiddling with her fork and spoon. When she realizes I was watching her, she sat up straighter and begins to serve herself the soup Cookie had set out for us. She glances at me and blushes when I was still watching her. It was the tint of red that crept up her cheeks that made me speak.

"Is something wrong Hermione?" I ask.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She replies, looking up from her steaming soup. "What just happened? I know people say you change when your angry, but you didn't seem angry at the moment. You weren't yelling or anything. Is there something you aren't telling me?"

_Yes _"No of course not. I was just thinking."

"About?" She prompted.

I give her a look and she sighs, giving up the topic. We sit in silence again, but it was comfortable silence now. Hermione ate slowly, and very well-mannered. For some reason, from the way my father had always talked about muggle-borns I hadn't expected them to have equal manners to our family, maybe better than mine. Of course I had quit thinking about muggle-borns as beneath me in third year, but I had to keep up the act to save my mother.

"Draco?" Hermione once again called me back to the table.

"Was I doing it again?" I ask shocked. I wasn't angry with my train of thoughts, just observing them.

"No, but you have this look... what is it your thinking about right now? Can I know?" I stare at her for a minute then sigh.

"It really isn't all that interesting Granger." I stated, trying to avoid this.

"Please?" She said, smiling at me sweetly.

"I was thinking about muggle-borns." I said, hoping she wouldn't want me to elaborate.

"You mean Mudbloods." She said not caring, but I flinch at the word. "I don't care anymore Malfoy you can use the word. At first sure I hated it, but I did my research back in second year when you first called me that. My blood is, as you would say, 'as dirty as it can get' that's why that word never hurt me as much as it had the first time. I accept what the purebloods think of me when they see me, and I know I have proven that my heritage has nothing to do with my wand abilities."

"Hermione, I had been reflecting back on myself when you asked what I was thinking about." I said taking her hand in mine. "How I never really meant anything I said about your blood. I said it to save my mother. I never understood why my dad thought you were below me, but he did and for a while, back when I thought he was the best man on earth, I believed him. That phase ended when I saw that you were the top of the class, higher than me and I have one of the purest blood in Hogwarts. From then on, it was all an act."

"So you don't think I'm a filthy mudblood?" She said this time nervously saying the nasty curse word. Again I flinched at the word.

"Will please stop calling yourself that Granger?" I snapped. "No I don't think you have dirty blood ok? Can we stop talking about this now?"

She smiles at me, then drops my hand and returns to her soup. "Of course."

The rest of dinner was spent with us discussing different books we had read. At first Hermione only brought up Magic based books but when I mentioned "A Tale of Two Cities" she seemed shocked to know I read muggle books, but she didn't comment on it. A few times we got into an argument over characters or plots, but they were light-hearted, and we laughed a few times. The first time Hermione had laughed, I couldn't help but smile, it was a beautiful sound. She didn't breath too much while she laughed and didn't not breath at all making her sound like a seal; instead her laugh sounded harmonious.

Soon Cookie clears the food away and serves us both different plates for deserts. Hermione had a warm chocolate brownie with a bit of whip cream on top while I had vanilla ice cream in a bowl with cut strawberries surrounding it. With her glancing at mine and me glancing at hers, we agreed to share it.

"Oh try this." I heard Hermione say and I look up to see she had a spoonful of ice cream and brownie. Without a second thought I leaned forward and ate the spoonful off of her spoon. I lean back quickly, licking my lips and smirking at the shocked expression Hermione wore.

"That is good." I said, taking a bite of my strawberries.

"I was going to eat that you food stealer." She said, faking anger. I was about to reply with a smart comment, when I see her scoop a spoonful of ice cream out of my bowl and push it onto my cheek. She moves back quickly laughing at my surprise expression. I laugh along with her, and distract her as I shove a piece of brownie onto her nose.

From there it only got worse. We were both roaring with laughter, and at one point we had stood up, throwing clumps of food at each other. The moment the last piece of food came of our plates Cookie appeared, right in the line between Hermione and I, she received a hit of ice cream to her hair. She shrieked loudly, and I laughed at her reaction while Hermione rushed forward to see if she was alright. When Cookie did calm down, and got a good look at both of us, she got even more worked up.

"Mister Draco Malfoy!" She yells, turning on me. She reminded me of an older sister at that moment, a very short older sister. "Did you throw food at Miss Hermione? That is not a mannerly thing for a young gentleman to do Mister Malfoy!" She shakes her head, but a small smile appears on her lips. She was glad I had company and I knew it.

Hermione stood behind her snickering at me getting yelled at. "Miss Hermione agreed to finally have dinner with you and you start a fight. No no no Mister Draco, that's not what you're suppose to do. You're suppose to-"

Before she could go on into a full on lecture on my manners I cut her off. "Cookie it was Hermione who started it."

Cookie just shook her head again and began cleaning up, muttering something about crazy wizards. Hermione and I hurried out, and when we were well out of ear shot we burst into laughter.

"I think Cookie favors you over me Granger." I teased, smirking at her.

"Of course she does!" Hermione said, grinning. "I'm _extremely _lovable!" She laughs, and I join in with her, missing the feeling that laughter filled me with.

"I should probably go take a shower now." Hermione said, a smile still on her lips. She looked to me and laughed again. "I think I won that battle."

I observed myself and her, and noticed there was a significant difference in how dirty our bodies were, but she couldn't see what all was in her hair. "Yeah, you are much cleaner than I am Granger." I smirk and she raises an eyebrow, wondering why it sounded like I didn't mean it. I decide not to tell her and let it all show in the shower.

I bid her goodnight and walk towards my room, which seemed a lot farther from Hermione than it had the previous nights. Once I reach my room and cleaned myself up, I felt happier than I had in a long time. My room had not been spared by my many tempertamtrums, but with a flick of my wand it returned to the way it had once been. My king sized circular bed looked up at an enchanted ceiling, and my curtains to the right of my bed made any light coming in green. There wasn't much in the room since anything I needed would be in my study or library. My bathroom was across from my bed, and when I walked out of it after my shower I went straight to the bed to settle in for the night. I summon the book I had read in the library with Hermione and read until I fell asleep, thoughts of the curly brown headed girl still floating in my head.

I wake a few hours later, but it was still dark outside. For a moment I wonder what had woke me, it hadn't been a nightmare like usual, so what? Then I saw Cookie standing next to the bed yelling something my drowsiness could not comprehend.

"Master Draco!" She shouted, fear in her eyes making her look like she had just seen someone die, or worse. "Something is wrong with Miss Hermione!"

* * *

**Alright getting into a bit of romance here, testing the waters. Obviously Draco is confused, but Hermione could never doubt that he is not the boy she thought he was... Appearance isn't everything as the real Beauty and the Beast taught us :)****  
**

**again critic my work and dont be afraid to get mean :)**


	6. The Nightmare

**Oh I'm scared about this chapter, please tell me if I did a good job at teetering on the edge for these two liking each other! I don't know how well this chapter turned out even though it is my new favorite so now more than ever critic it**

* * *

I stare up at my attacker as he walks closer to me. His shoes clicked against the stone floor as he walked. Clean and expensive robes flow behind him as he makes his way towards me and I try to move away. I kick the space in front of me to move since my hands were tied behind my pack with robe; I hit against the wall and watch as my attacker comes closer, wand raised at my heart. The shadows kept his face out of the light, but his blonde hair was as recognizable as his name.

A spell hits me in the chest and my head hits the solid wall behind me. Blood trickles down my neck from a new wound as blood still flows down my arm from the word forever engraved on my arm. The blood coming out of the cut is dirty and outlines the word 'mudblood' on my arm.

"This is all your fault." Lucius Malfoy spat, staring down at my broken and sobbing figure. "You deserve to be tortured and then left for death, you filthy little mudblood. Crucio" I hold my scream in but fall to the floor, thrashing around in pain. I don't give him the satisfaction of hearing me and he lifts the spell when I don't react.

He looks away from me, towards the two boys that were tied down and bloody in the corner. Both were trying to get to me but couldn't. "Torturing you doesn't work, but when its your friends..."

I watch in horror as Harry and Ron stumble forward, both badly injured. Ron was only barely conscious, his leg bent behind him and a large gash in his right arm he was caring with his left. Harry was wide awake, his hair covered in blood and blood leaking out his nose, his arm seemed to be bent the wrong way too. Harry stared at me looking scared and betrayed at the same time. I wail when I saw them, but Lucius shoots a spell at me, forcing me to stay where I was, frozen in place.

"HARRY! Ron! I'm so sorry!" My voice was raspy and I could hear the pain in my own voice. I didn't know what I was apologizing for, but I knew them being here had to have been all my fault.

"Crucio."

Right in front of my eyes, my best friends, my brothers, the people I loved, kneeled over in agony, screaming for their lives. They were in so much pain, and I couldn't do anything, I was powerless. Frozen in place I screamed their names trying my hardest to break free of this wretched spell. Soon there names faded from my voice and all I was doing was screaming. "Avada Kedavra." I watch as Ron falls over first, his screams fading away and his eyes staring into mine. Harry follows soon after his eyes closed as he welcomes death and those he had lost. They both lie down dead in front of me.

"NO!" I throw my head back and sob screaming the word over and over again.

"Hermione." Malfoy says, turning towards me. Except it wasn't Lucius anymore, it was Draco.

The nightmare dissolves around me.

"Hermione, please, everything is alright. Just wake up and you'll see your safe here. Here with me."

I could feel my back arched in bed like I was screaming with everything I had. After a moment I could feel Draco shaking me, but not roughly. Slowly, I open my eyes seeing first the ceiling above me. I stare at it for a few seconds. At the call of my name again, I turn to see a distressed Draco staring at me with wide eyes. When he sees my open eyes, he pulls me to his bare chest and holds me close to him.

Before I could even think about what was going on, the tears fall and I was soon sobbing and being comforted by Draco. He held me close, and I found we fit together perfectly, even in this awkward position. I leaned my head against his chest, and he placed his head on top of mine, his face buried in a nest of tangled hair. The tears stopped after a good hour, and my tear tracks dried not long after. Soon the only sound was the sound of our breathing.

"What happened?" Draco whispers into the silence.

"A really bad nightmare." I reply, my voice was scratchy from screaming. Draco hugged me closer to him, and I wrapped my arms around his neck to get out of the awkward position we were in. When I settled, I was sitting in his lap, my arms around his neck, my head in the crook of his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist. If I wasn't so scared, I would have blushed.

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"You don't want to know." My voice is muffled from talking into his neck.

"It obviously scared you a lot Hermione, and I want to help. Please?"

I sigh, and unwrapped my arms from his neck. He pulls me even closer if that was possible, when he felt me release him. I turn my body so that I did not have to describe my story while looking at him. Leaning my head back on his shoulder, I began to tell him about the dream.

"I don't know where I was, or how exactly it started, but I was in a dark room, with Ron and Harry tied up in front of me, and... and your father." At the mention of Lucisu, Draco's hold on me tightened. Feeling him tense, I reached for his hand to relax us both. "He wanted to torture me, but a curse on me wasn't good enough for him so he... he put one on.." I take a deep breath to continue "He tortured Ron and Harry in front of me, making sure I couldn't get to them." Tears fell now but I continued. "They both screamed for my help, and I knew that they were there because of me, but I didn't know why. All I could do was watch as the two people I love most in this world get tortured in front of my eyes and then die in front of them."

Draco leaned his head back against the headboard of the bed and was silent. I turn my head and watched him. He was expressionless, staring at the opposite wall. His hair was messed up from sleep, but I knew he hadn't slept very long. Suddenly, he turned and met my gaze. For a moment he stared at me coldly, then his features softened and he raised his free hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear. It was a simple gesture, but it shocked me how casual and tender it felt. I closed my eyes as his touch disappeared. I leaned my head back on his shoulder and he kept a firm grip on me. We stayed silent, and when I was on the edge of consciousness I heard Draco whisper.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

* * *

I fell asleep a while after Hermione and awoke a few hours after, when I did I saw she was still asleep. She looked so beautiful and peaceful in her sleep, it was hard to believe she could have such a horrible nightmare.

When I had rushed into the room she was gripping the sides of her bed and was screaming all the breath out of her. Her eyes had been closed tightly and hair stuck to the side of her face as she sweat. Her screams had made me stop in the doorway at first, watching as her back arched and she seemed as if she was possessed. When I had thought she really was possessed I had run forward and took one of her hands, calling and screaming her name to try and wake her. When she had finally woken up, I hadn't missed the look of lost and depression she had shown. She must have really thought Potter and Weasley had died.

The way she had talked about her undying love for Potter and his red-head side kick should have disgusted me since it was obvious they didn't deserve her, but it made me envious. Me, Draco Malfoy, jealous of the boy wonder and his weasel. I was though, jealous of how much Hermione loved them. Never had I had someone love me like she loved them, not Cookie, or my mother. Merlin knows my father has never loved anything in his life let alone his son. Yet with Hermione, I could see what life was like away from the war and Voldemort. She made me want that, to know the feeling of love, but I knew it wasn't possible for me. As far as I knew, my heart no longer existed, and if it did, I didn't know if I could feel love at all.

I put all the blame on my father, at first it was for being weak and then I just blamed him for joining Voldemort's forces. He was the source of all of my problems and I loathed him for that.

Hermione stirred in her sleep and when I repositioned her so we were lying down on my lap instead of sitting up leaning against my shoulder. Right away she fell back into deep sleep. I moved to get out of her bed and head to my study to research a new question when Hermione awoke suddenly staring at me. She looked frightened and dejected, like she was on the verge of screaming or crying. I move back closer to her and she calmes down slightly.

"Please, for now, don't leave me." Hermione whispered cling to me like I was her life line.

"I'm not going anywhere love. I promise." I said, after a moment I speak again. "I'll stay by your side all day long Hermione, but aren't you hungry?"

"A little." She replied. I got up and pulled her up with me.

She left me for a moment to change, and while she was gone I summoned a robe to wear. When Hermione came out with proper clothing on and brushed hair we left the room. The moment Hermione stepped foot outside, there was a crack that made her jump behind me and hold on to my arm tightly. The dream had effected her more than I had previously thought.

"Miss Hermione!" Cookie exclaims, unfazed by Hermione's reaction. "Cookie was so scared for Miss! Mister Draco was able to calm you down though. I'm sorry Miss Hermione, but I couldn't and you seemed like you were in pain! Cookie is very sorry to have not been able to help miss. Cookie is ashamed to have failed Miss."

At the last sentence, Hermione snapped out of her daze and ran to Cookie, kneeling in front of her. "No Cookie! You did the right thing! You tired, and when you couldn't you got help! I'm very grateful for you Cookie. You did not fail at all Cookie. I thank you." Hermione said, holding Cookies hand tightly and staring at her with certain determination.

Cookie nodded, but didn't say anything else, only stared at Hermione, shocked as I was at her reaction. Hermione stood up and moved back to my side. Cookie took a deep breath and told us breakfast was ready for us, but that it was already very late. When I asked for the time she told me it was eleven. I was shocked, but Hermione just nodded and headed towards the dinning room, taking my hand to pull me along.

"Eleven?!" I asked. "Malfoy's don't sleep in."

"Its only eleven." She says nonchalantly.

"But I still have work to do."

She stopped and studied me for a moment before saying, "Like what?"

"Thats a secret." I teased, beginning to move on, but she still pulled me back.

"Are you planning something for _him_?" She inquired, looking worried.

"No." I snap quickly. "Its for my benefit Granger." At the sight of her change in expression I try to make her feel better. "You wouldn't want to know what it was anyways."

Again she watches me for a moment, then turns on her heel and continues to walk towards the dinning room, not starting a new conversation. I knew she was mad I would not tell her, but I also knew her reaction if I did tell her.

Brunch passed in silence with me casting concerned looks at Hermione and her only looking at her plate. When Cookie cleared the plates away, Hermione stood up looked towards me, then turned and walked out. Not knowing if that was an invitation to follow or not, I stay seated and think about what I was to do today. Since Hermione had arrived, I had lost track of days and no longer knew when my next visitor would be coming. Hermione understood what she had to do when a visitor came, but I needed to remind her, if it was sooner rather than later.

I stood up from the table and made my way towards the library. Hermione was sitting on the couch again and didn't look up when I sat down next to her but I did see her flinch at my surprise entry. I saw she was still reading Jane Eyre, but was very close to finishing. She had a few pages left so I decided to wait, knowing better than to interrupt the book-worm when she was close to finishing. Once she did finish, she snapped her book closed and turned to glare at me.

"Yes?" Obviously still mad at me for not telling her what I did in my study.

I pushed down the feeling of cursing her for not showing respect to those who were higher than her. Those weren't my thoughts, even if they were becoming more frequent.

"I just wanted to discuss with you the contract." I said slowly.

She looked shocked at first, then hurt, and then she was angry again. "Oh, of course. The contract keeping me here in this hell hole!" She screeches, standing up and throwing the book at me. I was able to dodge the book, but was still slapped across the face by the enraged witch. Without knowing what I was doing, I stood up and brought my wand out and pointed it at her, the unforgivable on the tip of my tongue but this time I caught myself.

Hermione stared at me, I could tell she was putting up walls so I couldn't see what she was feeling but I could see the fright and recognition in her eyes; I had to look like Lucius to make her that frightened. She had done the same thing the last time she was under the Crucio, she must think that if she doesn't show fear she won't be picked on. It had worked back in school, but that was when I was _me_.

"Go ahead Dra-Malfoy." Hermione said, staring at me with narrowed eyes, challenging me to cover the waver in her voice. I lower my wand and placed it in my back pocket. She didn't move a muscle as I did this, but when I stepped forward she recoiled quickly. "Get away you Ferret!" She screeched. "Don't come near me you slimy snake. I'd rather be in those dungeons than anywhere near you right now! You... You Beast!"

Her words hurt, but I didn't show it. I wanted to walk closer to her and take her hand in mine, but I stayed where I was as to not frighten her further. "Hermione please. I didn't mean to scare you, and I wasn't planning on doing anything." When it didn't look like she believed me, I hurried to continue wanting more than anything for her to forgive me. "Please Hermione, I promised you I would never hurt you again and I won't! It was my... temper that got the best of me. I can't control that, I want to, so badly, but I can't." I looked away from her still expressionless face and made to leave when I heard her say wait. I looked to her and she seemed as equally surprised as I was that she spoke up.

She sighed and asked, "What is it Malfoy?" She seemed to be keeping her tone indifferent to calm herself down and not be so angry with me. "You've always had a bad temper, but this is different. You have a _problem _yet you won't accept help? It seems just like you'er being stubborn and trying to prove something."

"I want to let your help Hermione, but I just can't." I replied not meeting her gaze. "If I told you what I was researching for, you wouldn't speak to me ever again."

"I talk to you after years of torture from you that always upset me." Hermione said. "This can't be as bad as our school years."

"Yes it can." She frowned but took a deep breath. She didn't seem to be in the mood to argue anymore.

"Why did you want to talk about the contract?" She asked, trying hard not to snap at me.

"I'm worried a visitor might be coming soon. Usually I would know exactly how long, but I've lost track of the days. Really I just wanted to make sure you would be on alert and be listening for someone entering the Manor. All hell will break loose if someone sees you here."

After a moment she asked. "And who will this visitor be?"

"My father or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, maybe both." Hermione shivered at the mention of her nightmare demon but doesn't say anything. I move to take her hand reassuringly, but tale a step back when I see the alarm in her eyes. After a second she moves towards me and takes my hand. She didn't return my smile but didn't run from me. "They won't know your here, and they won't stay long. Just promise that if you hear them and you know that I am not with them, you'll find me and tell me then hide yourself where you can't hear us."

"I promise." She said, but she still looked shaken up. I hesitate then pull her closer to me and wrap my arms around her, holding her in a tight hug. She, in response, wrapped her arms around my back and holds me equally tight.

"Hermione." I whispered into her maine of a hair. She looks up at the sound of her name. "I'm sorry I scared you. I'm not a good man and I know that even if I am trying the best I can't change that. Also, I'm deeply sorry for torturing you through our six years at school. The first three years I might not have known better, but I did know better the rest of the time and I regretted each and every word I said every time I saw how much I hurt you. I don't expect an acceptance, but someday I hope you will forgive me for how terrible I was growing up."

She looked away from me and buried her head in the crook of my neck, her breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine. We stood there for a moment, then she pulls away again and looks into my eyes in a way she never looked at me before, a smile playing on her lips.

"I already forgive you Draco." She whispers and headed back towards the couch.

A smile spreads across my face. I was sure I looked like a fool but I didn't care. Hermione had forgiven me and that was all I could ever ask for. As I followed after her I thought about Hermione in a different way then I ever had.

Aside from her brilliant brain, she was caring. Anyone who had gone to school with her knew these two though, from watching her in class and then hearing her rant about spew. What I've grown to learn was a wider understanding of this unique brunette. She was caring and forgiving, for those who deserved it. Her intelligence was from thriving to prove herself, and then it seemed to have just become a habit. Hermione was also gorgeous, but not to the extent where men would try to use her, but where the right men knew it and knew that they did not deserve any of her. _I_ don't even deserve her and I know that for a fact. Yet that won't stop me from trying to get what I want.

Because I was slowly falling for this Beauty.

* * *

**So? Have I made Hermione too mood swingish? I think she deserved to overreact about the contract, of course she doesn't want to talk about that with Draco who has been treating her like a willingly guest and not a prisoner and the nightmare shook her up.**

**I'm extremely proud of myself for having more input from Draco's point of view. He is a lot harder to write for considering 1) can't tell you his secret yet, 2) have to keep him nice but mean yet not too mean 3) I'm a female and he isn't**

**so again review please :)**


	7. The Portrait

**Alright for those who have been paying attention and have noticed just how similar this is to the Beauty and The Beast movie, it is about to go off a bit, but thats because I can't follow both without making one a little messed up, and I'd rather mess up the Disney movie than Harry Potter since this is a Harry Potter Fanfiction**

**I also want to point out again how before anyone knew Harry was a horcrux, they only thought there was six, excluding Voldemort himself. **

**New favorite chapter so you HAVE TO CRITIC be negative! I promise I will still continue!**

* * *

I wake up slowly, puling the thin blanket tighter around me. I turn a little in my bed to get more comfortable and find myself falling to the floor, hitting my head on a book. Thoroughly confused I look around at my surroundings and find I was in the library. In all the time I had spent in libraries, this was the first I had fallen asleep in one. In Draco's library.

Speaking of the tamed beast, he seemed to have fallen asleep too. I looked to the armchair he was usually in and saw his head leaning back against the head, snoring softly. Chuckling I turned away from him and softly called for Cookie.

"Yes miss? How can Cookie serve you?" Cookie said hurriedly.

"Please talk quieter Cookie." I whisper, looking towards the undisturbed Draco. "Can you bring Draco and I some breakfast and place it quietly on the glass table?"

"Of course Miss Hermione." With that Cookie apparated away.

I walked towards the couch again and sit down, wrapping the blanket around my shoulder. I pick up Moby Dick from the floor and neatly put it next to me. When Cookie comes back and sets up breakfast I tell her to leave Draco asleep. I wait until she has left before I set up breakfast in a more casual way.

Smiling at my work, I stand up from my spot on the couch to put away my book and the book Draco had. It didn't take too long to find where Draco had got his book, he had just taken a random book that was next to Moby Dick. He was still asleep when I came back and I smile at how happy he looked. It made me want to know what it was he was dreaming, I almost even cast the Legilimens spell to see it for myself, but dreams were private.

"Draco... Draco wake up..." I said in a sing-song voice. "Draco... wake up..."

"Mmmm.." Draco turned over in the chair and looked at me with tired eyes. "I don't want to 'mione."

I stand up quickly, knocking over a plate of bacon. For a moment I just stare at Draco who was staring back at me, but I saw Ron instead.

Ron. Ron was always calling me that stupid nickname I hate. He walked out on Harry and I. He left me. He left me and was a coward! He was a coward who couldn't handle the horcrux! We all had to endure it and he could too but he gave up! He gave up after he said he loved me! He doesn't love me, I don't love him either. He left me!

I continue to stare. And then I realize I said my thoughts out loud.

Draco stands up slowly, waving his wand to clean the bacon. He looks at me frowning, taking a careful step forward.

"I didn't mean to say that nickname, I was tired and my words slurred together." He began. "Nicknames are stupid to me, and your name is pretty as it is."

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my head in his neck. "He was terrible Draco! He left Harry and I when we needed him the most!"

"Shhh" Draco said, brushing his hand through my hair. "He was an ass that left a perfect girl."

I pull away and turn around so he wouldn't see me wipe a tear away. "I.. I uhh got breakfast brought up."

"Ok come on." He said from behind me, taking my hand and sitting next to me on the couch. "It looks awesome Hermione."

"Thank you." I said quietly. After we ate in silence for a while longer, Draco sat straighter next to me. I look at him with a tilted head, wondering what was going through his mind.

"Why were you searching for Horcruxes?"

I suck in my breath at the word, having forgotten I had let it slip what Harry and I were doing. Sighing, I turn and sat crisscrossed on the couch facing Draco who looked scared, worried, and nervous. I really didn't like or want to talk about the nasty things that scared me so much.

"Draco it's not something I think I'm suppose to tell you. It's just that-"

"I'm a Death Eater? Because I really am one, at least a dedicated one?"

"No I mean- It's just-" Sighing and looking away from his accusing gaze I begin to explain. "Dumbledore told Harry that Voldemort had a Horcrux, several of them actually. We think there is six. Three have been destroyed already."

"How?!" Draco asked hurriedly. "How were you able to kill it?!"

"Well Harry killed the first with a Basilisk fang in the Chamber of Secrets-"

"How did he get down there? He wasn't the heir of Slytherin because obviously it was the horcrux that was behind the attacking. He shouldn't have been able to open the passageway without speaking Parseltongue."

"I'm still unsure how, but he could speak Parseltongue to open it, but he wasn't behind the stunning I swear." I say before continuing. "Dumbledore killed the second one with the sword of Gryffindor which had Basilisk Venom on it. I killed the third with the same sword."

"You killed one?"

"Yes." I breath out.

"What did it do?" He asks, paying close attention.

I pause, reliving it all for a moment. It still gave me nightmares every now and then but as long as I didn't wake him like I had two nights ago, he didn't need to know just how much the horcrux effected me. "It put up a fight." I said slowly, "Just like a human would when they think they are about to die. It showed me scenes that scared me, or angered me. But that was when we opened the locket, which was the horcrux. While Harry was swimming to get the sword, it tried to choke him. I couldn't believe the fight it gave."

"Yeah. Real tough."

I grab a granola bar from the table and begin to eat it as I watched Draco process the information in his head.

"How did you know about them?" I ask. "Does He-Who-Must-Not speak about them? Oh Merlin do you know what the others are!? Draco you have to tell me if you know them? You could help me look for them! Together we could help end the war and -"

"Hermione!" He yelled to stop me. "I don't know of the other horcruxes so don't ask about them, don't talk about them. The Dark Lord will end up winning the war because of them. You just need to realize it you filthy mud-"

"Stop it Draco." I say before he could finish. "You don't mean that. You don't think of me like that I know you don't. You know you don't too. One moment your fine and you're a caring, nice guy. Then something just snaps inside you and you turn around to yell at me and act differently! Bloody Hell Draco, you can't go from liking someone to hating them!" I stand up and wave my wand to rid all the food and pick up the blanket, planning on spending the rest of the day in my room. Draco was still staring at the spot I had been sitting in when I left the library.

* * *

She was right, as always.

Of course I had a temper, but it was more than that. My problem was getting worse because I couldn't treat it. As far as I knew there were no pills or shots to take to get rid of this _sickness_. Yet even when I wasn't myself and I yell at Hermione, I didn't hate her like she said I did. Each time I had an outburst, I was still aware of what I was doing I just couldn't control it.

"Cookie." I call into the empty room, watching as the little elf appeared in front of me.

"Yes Mister Draco?" She asked.

"Do you know where Hermione is?"

"Wait." She disapparated away then appeared back not ten seconds later.

"Miss Hermione is in her room Mister Draco."

"Thanks Cookie." She nodded and left again. I apparated away too and appeared in front of her door.

Knocking twice, Hermione yelled at me to go away so I walked into the unlocked room.

"Thank you for inviting me in madam." I said, she just scowled at me.

"What Malfoy?"

"Oh back to last names again are we Granger?" I tease, taking a seat at the end of her bed.

"How do you do that?" She asks, looking at me cautiously.. "You go from one mood to another in mere seconds. I don't understand how?"

"Sickness,"

"Sure." She said. "I believe that."

"You're not asking what it really is?"

"If it really is important, I'll find out eventually." She remarked, smirking at me this time. "What was it you wanted to come in here for? You aren't here to say sorry again are you?"

"I was, but then I decided against that, you already know you were right." I said. "Instead I just wanted to talk and learn more about you."

For a moment she just stared at me, then she laughed. "Yes because I intrigue you is that it? I am so very interesting yes?"

"Yes." I reply seriously, making her sober up. "You are interesting. After almost a month with you here, I do have questions about you. Like how you became friends with the saint Potter and the weasel. I'm sorry to say this but you would have had more worthy friends in Slytherin."

"Oh? Worthy huh? Because Pansy and Blaise would love to have a muggleborn friend right?"

"Maybe not at the beginning of school no, but most of us grew out of the pureblood prejudice around fourth grade. Only a few like Theo or Pansy are still like that. Blaise was never like that and he was the one to convince me not to believe too. Well him and you."

"Me?" She asks raising her eyebrows.

"Well after you punched me back in third year, I figured since I hadn't gotten sick, and that you hadn't been killed by touching a pureblood, my father was wrong. Besides you showed a lot of skill in magic, more than even me and Blaise who come from ancient pureblood families. Hell, you're probably a better witch than some of our professors." Blushing she thanks me but doesn't meet my eyes. "So why are you their friend?"

Sighing and looking away from me towards her window she begins to explain herself. "At the beginning of first year, I didn't hangout with them. Ron was mean to me because I was smarter than him, and I didn't spend time with Harry even though he stood up for me a couple times. I hung out with Neville most of the time, then Harry and Ron saved me from the troll on Halloween. I guess there are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them."

"So even now you would go back to Ron if you could? If him and Potter rescued you, you would go willingly and love him again?" I asked, trying to hide how much I didn't want to hear the answer. Or how much I hated admitting that they would be rescuing her from me, like I was the bad guy. Which I was of course.

"I would go to help Harry because I promised him I would, but love Ron like I use to? I don't think I could, that broke when he left us alone and didn't come back. Besides, he never loved me back and we always fought. I can't count the number of times he made me cry." Pausing and turning back to look at me she continued. "I don't think you could say rescue though. Thats like calling me a damsel in distress and I am not in distress here."

"No, but you are of course a damsel." I tease winking at her. She blushes again, and tucks a stray piece of hair back. "Are you happy here with me?" I ask slowly and cautiously.

"Yes." She said easily, but for a moment I saw her eyes flash away from me and towards the window.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If only I could see Harry again. Just for a moment, to see if he is doing okay by himself. I miss him so much."

Smiling at how caring she always was, I got up and took her hand. "There is a way." I said, leading her out of her room.

We walked through the Manor and I realized we were really close to the study. Hermione tensed up beside me but I didn't say anything, I wasn't about to lead her into the study. Taking a left towards a different end of the manor I saw the painting not far ahead. Phineas Nigellus smiled down on us.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, "You're here too! You told us you only had two paintings of the same! With Harry now and at Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts?" I asked, looking upat my great-uncle.

"Yes Draco, Hogwarts to help Severus."

"I knew it!" Hermione exclaimed, then turned on me. "So that's how you knew about Horcruxes! Been listening on us too?!"

"No Hermione, my theories that it was Potter with you were confirmed by him, but I don't talk to my uncle very much."

"Uncle?" She asked.

"Practically all pureblood are related especially those in Slytherin, though I do not think I am at all related to Blaise." I reply, thinking of our family tree and observing it. "No he's all italian."

"I can't ask Phineas to spy on Harry, he could tell Snape!"

"Snape isn't bad Hermione." Phineas said. I look towards him quickly, shocked he was telling her this. I was the only Death Eater to know Snape use to work for the Order, and that was only because he told me after he killed Dumbledore, no one else was supposed to know. "Him and Draco don't obey Voldemort fully. They only do things to save those they love."

Hermione looked at me. "Is that true?" She asked.

"I only joined to protect my mother and because I was forced to by Lucius. Snape was originally loyal, but something happened and he made a deal with Dumbledore." I reply. "You can trust Uncle Phineas, he'll get the job done." Hermione nods, but dosen't take her eyes off of me. Turning to my uncle again I nod, and watch as he turns and walks away, slowly growing smaller and smaller. When I could no longer see him, I turn to the waiting eyes of Hermione. "Yes?"

"So when you said you didn't want He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to come back to your house, you really meant you didn't want to listen to him again?" She inquired.

"Sure something like that." I said, not wanting to admit just how much I have to listen to Voldemort. "I was telling the truth when I said I didn't want to see you dead though, so don't die." She smiled at me as heat rushed to her cheeks.

I sat at the base of Phineas's portrait, pulling Hermione down to sit next to me. She leans her head on my shoulder and sighs contentedly. "Comfortable?"

"Yes." She replied. "Thank you Draco."

"Anything for you Hermione."

* * *

There was no clock near us, so I'm not sure how long it took Phineas to appear again, but Draco had fallen asleep next to me when he did appear again.

"Draco." Phineas said, but that didn't stir him. I slowly I lift Draco's arm off my shoulder and stand up and meeting his eyes. I glare at him, still mad at how he lied and eavesdropped on Harry and I.

"Tell me what Harry is doing." I demand.

"Are you sure?" He asks, glancing down at Draco. The fact that he had to ask means I won't like the news.

"Tell me."

Taking a deep breath, Phineas begins. "I waited a while and then Potter opened your wretched bag you left with him, and begins to talk about some special wand and a stone. I think he called them Hallows, but he closed the bag before I could continue listening." Pausing, he looked down to Draco, he looked uncomfortable talking to me alone. Draco was awake now, but stayed on the floor, keepings his eyes locked on me.

"Continue Uncle." He says.

"Later I heard the Weasley kid say-"

"Ron? He's back?" I asked, almost wishing I would have been there when he found Harry just to hex him into the next era.

"Yes he came back when you left." Phineas said, nonchalantly.

"He came back? When I left he came back?" I thought aloud, hearing the large amount of hurt in my voice.

I hadn't seen him get up, but I felt Draco hug me from behind and hold me tightly to his chest. I sigh and tell Phineas to continue.

"Weasley said something about not looking for anymore of something until they find something else. It wasn't long after Harry had been talking about those Hallow things so I would guess he was agreeing to find the Hallows first."

I took a deep breath and allowed my mind to go into over drive to try to comprehend the little information I had gathered about what was going on outside this Manor.

Harry was with Ron who had come back after I left.

Harry still wanted to find the Deathly Hallows.

Ron agreed with Harry to not look for Horcruxes till after they find the three Hallows.

That's it.

"That's it?!" I bellow throwing Draco's arm away from me and walking down the hall leaving a startled Phineas. "After all these years?! After everything we have gone through together?! They just forget about me? Some friends they are." I begin pacing in front of a random door, Draco following me with his eyes as I muttered curses at the two boys I had considered brothers. "I would have thought Harry would try to look for me at least?! I've been with him since the beginning! Ron! Ron can sod off for not trying, the bastard!"

"Hermione..." I heard Draco say timidly from the wall.

"It doesn't even seem like they need me!"

"Hermione.."

"Of course they need me! Everyone always told me I was the brains of the blasted Golden Trio. But nooooo! They plan on finding the Hallows and Horcruxes all on their own!"

"Hermione."

"They don't even think of rescuing me?"

"So you do want to get rescued from here, from me." Draco states, finally stopping me in my tracks.

"No Draco I didn't mean that I-" I said.

"No I understand. I'm holding you here against your will because I'm the beast right?" He says, all the while I was shaking my head.

"Draco you aren't a monster, you're my friend! Even if I can't get away, I like it here. I can't get to Harry so even if I was allowed to leave, I wouldn't." I said trying to stay calm as I thought that Harry wouldn't want me back anyways.

"You don't mean that, of course you would leave." He said looking down the hall like he was about to leave. In quick strides I was in front of him placing a hand on the side of his face so he would look at me.

"I do mean it Draco. I mean all of it and everything else I tell you. Against all odds, I like being with you Draco Malfoy." I said smiling. I go on my tiptoes as quickly as I could and kiss him on the cheek. Taking his moment of surprise as an advantage, I turn to hurry away like I had after I had forgiven him. Before I take a step away Draco grabs my wrist and pulls me back to his chest, smiling down at me.

"You like me huh?" He inquires raising an eyebrow. I flush red and averted my eyes to lessen my embarrassment.

"I didn't exactly say that..." I began.

"But that's what you meant." He said. How had I gone from venting about Harry and Ron to revealing I might have a crush on this blonde was unknown to me. "You are crazy Granger. You should know by now its dangerous to be too close to a dragon, or a beast for that matter." His tone proved to me he was teasing and I looked back at him smirking. Two could play at that game.

"Haven't you heard I like beasts? Something about bad boys just attract me." I say slowly, licking my lips.

"Oh yeah?" Draco asks, wrapping an arm around my waist to pull me closer to him.

"Yeah." When Draco begins to smile I say, "Blaise is a bad boy right? Or maybe Theo."

"I don't think you're Blaise's type." Draco remarked. "He's a player. Besides he isn't hot enough for you."

"Then Theo will do." I said, making Draco frown and loosen his hold on me slightly, losing his confidence a little. When I feel his arms go slack, I wrap my arms around his neck to hold him close to me. "Or there might be someone else."

"Oh? Is he hot?"

"Oh extremely." I say, closing my eyes and nodding. "But he thinks he is much hotter than he actually is."

"I don't think-"

"I do." I smiled at him leaning closer. "But I also think he is softer than he lets on."

"I don't-"

"Yeah defiantly. You could even say he hides his niceness." I finish my sentence and suddenly I was spinning while still holding on to Draco's hand. I recognize it as a dance move and in seconds I was back in Draco's arms, closer if that was possible.

"You must bring out the best in me, Hermione." He says, glancing from my eyes to my lips to ask permission.

I smile and his lips crash against mine in one swift movement. I had hoped it would happen but the fire that was ignited was unexpected for both of us. My hands ran threw his hair and he backed up against the wall to rid any left over space between us. His lips were strong but gentle. It was a perfect first kiss with no awkwardness or gentleness. It was as if we had kissed a thousand times before and we had grown to fit perfectly into each other.

Like we were two puzzle pieces, we fit together and together we made a perfect picture.

* * *

Ron and I were spread out at the table in our tent, fiddling with the things we had taken out of Hermione's second bag magical bag. Ron had gone into a local wizard library with pollyjuice potion to check out different pureblood books. I got out Hermione's books she had 'borrowed' from Dumbledore and we began to research everything we could on the Malfoy family and anyone close to them. A few times the Black's name came up and once in a pureblood book Ron's family was mentioned.

"Harry?" Ron asked, looking up from a book I recognized as "The Tale's of Beedle the Bard". "What does this sign mean?" He said opening it up and showing me the Deathly Hallows symbol Hermione and I had discussed countless times.

"The Deathly Hallows." I reply, trying not to think of Hermione to much. It hurt whenever I relived her being taken. "I'm sure you know the story, you grew up with it."

"Yeah, but you think they are real?"

"I think so but Hermione didn't. Dumbledore had my dad's invisibility cloak the night they died to observe it. I think he believed it was the Cloak of Invisibility." I walk over to the bag to take out a book I had just remembered. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is looking for something and I think it is the Elder Wand. Finally, the snitch Dumbledore left me in his will, I believe it holds the stone." Pausing to think back to the last night I had seen Hermione, I close the bag and continue. "Hermione and I argued whether we should look for the Elder Wand, because with it, I'd be invincible. But I've given that up now. All I want is to find her and kill Malfoy for taking her away."

Ron nodded. We went back to searching and researching, we didn't speak again until I came across the book of Horcruxes. I opened it and spoke my mind to Ron. "I don't want to look for anymore Horcruxes until we find her Ron. She will be able to do more than we could in years."

Ron stood up and put away Hermione's copy of "The Tale's of Beedle the Bard", he opened the bag and replied. "We can't look for anymore until this new task is finished."

Nodding I turned back to the dark book in front of me. "Secrets of the Darkest arts." I read aloud. I skimmed the pages and read in great detail everything a Horcrux could be.

_"Humans"_ It listed after books and before animals. "Hey Ron. Come look at this." I said, motioning Ron to come look at the passage.

After a pause in which he read it, Ron gasped than began to rack his brain. "There wouldn't be anyone close enough to him for him to make them into one, he doesn't love anyone. And surely they would die and it would only be their body."

"What about Professor Quirrell? You could say he was a horcrux that was killed by the stone." I contoured thinking back to first year. "He went mad but was still alive."

"But why would _He_ split his soul again and put it in a human?"

"The Horcrux would torture them, so He'd have to do it for that reason."

We continued discussing the theory giving possible suspects and reason for him to do it. A few times we went off task and just looked into a new book until we thought of another person. By the time we finished for the night we were convinced we knew Voldemort had made a seventh Horcrux and that we knew who it was.

Before either of us fell asleep, we laid in our bed talking about Hermione.

"I love her Harry. We have to find her." Ron said from bellow me on the bottom bunk.

"I love her too Ron. I want her back just as much." I replied, looking over to her empty bed.

"No, it's different." Ron replies a while later after I was already half-asleep. "I'll kill Malfoy if it's the last thing I do. It'll be a nightmare, but one exciting ride. We're not coming home till he's dead."

* * *

Hermione and I sat on the couch in the Library, reading the original copy of Beauty and the Beast together. I was leaning against the arm of the couch while Hermione was leaning against my chest, her head on my shoulder as she reads aloud. After each chapter I would get her to talk to me about it, loving her input and being able to hear her thoughts. She seemed to love talking about what she thought so openly to me too. We were at the part of their snowball fight and Hermione was smiling widely while humming to herself.

"What are you singing?" I asked, placing my chin on top of her head.

"Something there that wasn't there before, A muggle company made a movie out of the book." She replies, I couldn't see it but I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah I've seen Disney movie before, Walt Disney was a half-blood. Will you sing it for me?" I ask, rubbing my thumb up and down her arm absentmindedly.

"No way!" Hermione exclaimed. "I have a terrible voice. You sing it."

"Oh it's going to take a lot more than one good kiss to get me to sing Hermione."

"Awwww." She says, turning around to look at me. She pecks me quickly on the lips, sending electricity through my body. _This girl was going to be the end of me_. I thought. "Two?"

I kiss her forehead but shake my head. "Nope."

She stuck her tongue out at me then continues reading. Somewhere between Gaston's speech and Maurice fighting we both fall asleep.

My last thought was he's coming.

* * *

**So? Finally got them to kiss! do you think it was rushed? i need a really good answer to whether I should change it a little.**

**Also don't you just love when we know more than Hermione? I do!**

**Longest chapter so far! I expect long reviews from my amazing readers**

**I love you all ;)**


	8. The Gift

**It has been almost two weeks since I last posted but I'll be much faster now because school is just about out. Happy Memorial day to everyone**

* * *

The book fell out of my hands and woke me up, but Draco was still asleep, his arms wrapped around my waist and his soft breathing coming from behind me onto my neck. I didn't know how long I had been asleep but it was still dark outside with a little light coming from the window. It must have been early morning.

I turn and try to get a little more comfortable without disturbing Draco, making his hold on me loosen. When I couldn't find a more comfortable position I was able to stand up without waking Draco and stretch from sleeping in an upright position all night. I didn't know how he could do it so easily. Slowly, I sit myself down on the couch and begin to place my head on Draco's lap when I hear something out in the hall.

Getting up again, I look around for Cookie or a little animal that might have made the noise. Hearing voices in the hall I stand up slowly to go see if Cookie had brought another house elf to the Manor. I head towards the door where I could hear more distinct words.

"Master Draco is this way." I hear Cookie's voice a little ways down the hall.

"Refer to me as your Lord." I hear a dark evil voice say. It sends chills down my back, making me freeze for a second. Their footsteps were coming closer and I needed to move.

I turn and run as fast as I could towards our couch in the back of the library. Breathing fast and not exactly paying attention to my speed as I let myself go into defense mode, I barely realized it when I hit the couch and tumbled on top of Draco, waking him up.

"What the-" He said loudly. I quickly cover him mouth with my hand, sitting up straight and looking around wildly. I feel him tense from my stiff posture.

"_He's_ here Draco." I whisper, and he instantly shoots up and looks towards the doors where we could hear their footsteps coming closer.

"Hermione you have to hide!" He said urgently, pulling me up.

"It's a library! Where do I go?" I ask, picking up the book and holding on to it tightly to calm myself.

"Just get behind a book shelf with thick dusty books ok?" Draco said holding my shoulders and pushing me slightly away from him. "It'll be fine you just have to leave right now. Hide and get out of earshot."

He pulls me into a tight hug to kiss my head, I breath in his scent before he is pushing me away. I turn away from his distressed face and run towards the mass of bookshelves. I find one that was covered completely with old dusty textbooks, closer than Draco would have liked, but close enough I could help him if he needed it.

I sit down, and just in case cast a disillusion charm over me with my wand. Listening, I hear the steps enter the library as shoes click against the tile floor and stare at the books in front of me. That was all I could hear or see. Counting each step, it took seventeen steps for Voldemort to reach Draco.

"Ah, Draco." I hear Voldemort's voice.

"My Lord." Draco's voice sounded confident and obedient. "May I offer you a seat My Lord?" I hear a movement and could hear the couch being turned into something.

"Is there information from your assignment?"

"I have only been required to follow through with one mission My Lord." Draco said, I didn't have to guess what his assignment was, but at the mention of his only mission I went rigid. He wouldn't. "It consisted of a witch and a wizard that seemed to be on the run and they dared to speak your name." There was a pause in which I held my breath and gripped my wand tightly. He couldn't. "A mudblood and a half-blood my Lord." I trusted him. "They were in a forest just outside france." The bastard.

"Was it one of the ones we have searched for?" I move into a crouching position, ready to run and fight when he gives me away.

"No my Lord, after I realized this, I killed them both." I sigh at his words, feeling guilty for doubting him and everything he shared with me.

"And what was the result of this?"

"My Lord?" Draco asks, his voice barely wavering at the unexpected question.

"Have you not researched about your gift Draco? I would have thought an intelligent young man like yourselfZXZA would want to know what my gift is exactly." Voldemort's voice seemed on the edge of boredom and suspicion.

"I have of course researched the being of it my Lord, but not much past that. May I commend you on your superb powers for being able to make one my Lord."

Dismissing Draco's compliment, Voldemort continued. "Then you should know that when one commits a murder, your soul is damage. Your soul is special and if you have committed a murder as you say with this soul, it might have harmed it."

"I do not believe it harmed your gift at all my Lord, only my own."

"I see." Voldemort said slowly. I take a deep breath and thought about the talk of souls and damaging them. This _gift_ Draco seems to have symptoms that were familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. Whatever it was, it was not good.

"Who was this mudblood then Draco? Did they give a name?" Voldemort asks.

* * *

I was quickly loosing grip on my thoughts and the walls keeping Voldemort out. My gift was so ready to give itself up to Voldemort that it was hard to keep him out of my thoughts to save Hermione. She was in earshot, I could tell when I saw her turn a corner. When Voldemort arrived I debated on putting a Silencing charm on our area but I was afraid it would be suspicious for a Malfoy not to trust his own servants and home.

"Who was this mudblood then Draco? Did they give a name?" Voldemort asks, and I could feel him try my thoughts again, I put up a blank wall while I met his dark evil eyes that scared the shit out of me.

"I don't believe so sir." I reply, trying to come up with muggle-born names I could give. I thought of the Gryffindor Dean Thomas, but vaguely remembered one of the Death Eater Professors saying something about him on the run because he didn't know of his fathers magical abilities. I just had to make it up as I went along. "When they did not match any of your wanted mudblood pictures I did not see the use in remembering a piece of filth's name My Lord." I explain, feeling terrible for talking so badly about muggle-borns, worried Hermione would think badly of me again.

"I am sure they deserved anything you gave them." Voldemort said, he stood up from his seat and I follow in obedience, knowing this was his dismissing of our meeting. I waved my wand to transform my furniture back to normal.

"Thank you for welcoming me into your presence my Lord." I say respectfully, wishing Voldemort would leave before too much more information on my _gift_ would be revealed.

"Your unworthy parents will come the next time as I will have better things to do. I came today because I felt a disturbance coming from your presence." Voldemort says and he turns around, taking his wand hand out to apparate, he was really going to leave without giving it away. "Take better care of you gift Draco. A Horcrux in a mans body is nothing to take easily." With that he apparated away.

So close.

* * *

It all made sense now. It explained everything that had happened to Draco. I had finally found out what he was doing in his study.

And I couldn't be more scared if Voldemort had walked in and found us sleeping next to each other. Draco, my Draco, was a horcrux of the most evil man in the world and he had no way to get rid of it except to kill himself. The only way to win this war was to kill Draco and his Horcrux filled soul. Draco had to die.

All the pieces were fitting together fast and once I came to conclusion of Draco's fate, I shot up and ran out of the library as fast as I could. I didn't know nor care if Draco was following me, I was much to scared at the moment. At any moment he could become completely possessed by the Dark Lord and kill me along with those I love. He could be taken controlled of and I would never have the real Draco back. I throw open the library doors and sprint away, trying to get away from my thoughts.

I think back to when I had destroyed the locket with Harry and images flash through my mind and I see the pictures it had implanted there with Draco and his father killing my parents. Would Draco do that if he became possessed?

I stop in a room that did not have a second door and fell to the floor sobbing hard. I had no idea where I was and I could barely lift my head to see if I had been in the room before. The floor was wet and cold, but I figure it was wet because of my tears. It felt like tile under me but I didn't care. I continue to sob into the floor from loss and fright. In one hand, no matter what I felt a few weeks ago, I didn't think I could live without Draco now, but in the other he scared me more than I would admit now that I knew he was practically Voldemort.

Behind me I hear the door creak open, but I didn't have to look up to know it was Draco. I look up anyways and for a moment I wish for him to hold me like he had last night and tell me everything was going to be alright, but then I thought of Voldemort and I quickly got up and ran to the other side of the room.

"Get away!" I scream, wishing it was anyone but Draco that I was so scared of now.

"Hermione please you have to listen to me." Draco pleaded, and it sounded as if he was on the verge of tears also. "I won't hurt you. You know I won't."

"How could you let this happen!" I scream, no less scared at his words. "You're a horcrux! You are practically _Him_ Draco! At any moment you could become possessed and kill me!"

"But I won't!" Draco yells back. I want to believe him so badly, but he had already shown so many of the signs. "I would never harm you Hermione you know that!"

"You need to leave me alone. Please leave." I said trying to seem calm through my fright, dropping my gaze from his stormy eyes. In four long strides he was right in front of me, and I could hear his heart beat in front of mine. "I said leave me alone Draco." I said my voice shaking in fear. I hated how he always messed with my emotions.

"You don't mean that." He breathes out, trying to take my hand but I snatched it back.

"I do."

"Why?"

"Why?" I said looking back at him with a glare. "Oh I don't know because you're a Horcrux?! Because at any given moment you could kill me!"

"I have better control over it than that. I would never kill you or harm you even if I was possessed, which won't happen. The Horcrux was smaller than usual ones. I researched everything Hermione. He has made so many that his soul is so broken and little he is barely human or alive. Without his Horcruxes he would die easily. You and your precious Potter just have to kill them all."

"I can't kill you!" I yell, smacking his chest with my fists. "You are one of those Horcuxes Draco and to win this war someone has to kill you! You... you have to die." The tears fall again and I fall to the floor, Draco barely catching me before I hit my head on the floor. He sits down next to me and pulls me onto his lap to hold me. I almost gave in to his comfort but I begin to hit his arms and kick him with the little strength I had to try to get away.

"Shhhhh Hermione, shhh." He said, still holding me as I screamed and cried and hit him with everything I had. "Hermione please."

* * *

Hermione had continued to hit and kick me, but her hits slowly came less strong until she finally stopped and was just crying against my chest. She seemed wide awake at first but I could tell she wanted to sleep but was too scared. I brush her hair out of her face, and feel her shiver at my touch. Despite her shiver, I continue to rub my thumb against her cold skin.

_Tale as Old as Time_

_True as it can be_

_barely even friends_

_then somebody bends_

_unexpectedly,_

I whisper the song lyrics into her ear softly trying to comfort her.

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared, _

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

Hermione snuggles closer to me and I take her hand in mine, making small circles on it,

_Ever just the same, ever a surprise_

_Ever as before, ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise._

I didn't know what time it was, but I could see the sun through the small window in the room at full height.

_Tale as Old as Time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bitter sweet and strange_

_Finding you can change, _

_learning you were wrong,_

Hermione looks up at me as I sing and I tried to smile at her, but saw she was still crying, and she still looked scared.

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east,_

_Tale as Old as Time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast,_

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme,_

_Beauty and the Beast,_

Hermione looks away from me as I finish the song. Without asking, I move my arms to wrap around her and pick her up bridal style while walking out of the room. I wasn't entirely sure where we were located in the manor, but I had a feeling we were close to her room. I walk down a few halls with Hermione leaning her head against my chest, tears still streaming down her face. I could feel her pulse close to my own and could tell she was still sacred from the rapidness of her heart rate. Finally, I find her room and opened the door with my wand. I walk around her bed and place her there, pulling the covers over her.

"Goodnight love." I whisper, kissing her forehead, trying to ignore the shiver she gave at my touch. I walk out of her room to let her sleep through the morning as much as she could.

Although there might be more of a chance for the horcrux to die within me now that Hermione didn't hate me, I couldn't afford to hope. The books only showed me three ways for a human to get rid of a horcrux placed inside them, and at the moment I couldn't trust that any would happen before Voldemort planned to attack.

The First wasn't possible. I wasn't about to let a dementor suck my soul and Voldemorts out of my body.

The Second wasn't possible. Voldemort himself was not going to kill his own horcrux.

And the last one seemed to be the least painful, and most likely to happen. There had only been a little mention on the technique in one book so I didn't know if it was a myth or was unlikely to actually work. Before it seemed simple and impossible enough, but now I could feel Voldemorts horcrux put up defenses whenever I thought about Hermione or whenever she touched me. It was scared that she could get rid of it. It was scared she might one day kill this thing.

The Third might be possible. Could someone who once hated me love me?

* * *

**I applaud those who guessed right! I'm sure Chapter Seven made everyone guess but those who guessed it at the beginning, go you. **

**My ways of killing a Horcrux are different, but Draco and Harry are special. They are not just object but walking and talking Horcruxes with their own soul inside of them alongside Voldemorts. This makes it tricky to write Draco because he knows why he has a connection with Voldemort while Harry does not. I do want to clarify that Harry, in the books, never had someone hate him and then turn out to love him. If I am wrong and you can come up with someone by all means tell me and I will rewrite my plot to fix that problem.**

**I hope you all liked it and please review (yes I worked very hard on this one to make sure Hermione was not Bipolar anymore)**


	9. The Explanation

**SCHOOLS OUT**

**ok so its been out for a while... but I've had time to write and I have followed some request and suggestions given to me. Continuing from my last author's note, I'd like to explain that Dudley did not grow to love Harry thus not getting rid of harry's horcrux. They grew civil and after research i learned they were on christmas card terms but that was about it. but thanks for getting me to research i always love learning more about the harry potter after the wizarding war**

**In this chapter I'm going to go in-depth of everything going on with Draco and how his "third possibility" is possible**

**Review and critic!**

**Disclaimer: I'd like to think I am somehow related to J.K. Rowling, but then I remember I'm not and I don't in any way own Harry Potter but I do own the books and this chapter has a lot of horcrux quotes from the real books**

* * *

I didn't sleep.

Draco left my room and I immediately got up and paced the floor thinking and trying to calm my heart rate down. Though he had tried not to show it, I saw the hurt in his eyes when Draco kissed my forehead and I had flinched. I hadn't meant to, but it came involuntarily from the fear that was still coursing through my veins. It didn't seem like he blamed me or was upset with me for my fear, but more upset with himself for scaring me.

I on the other hand blamed myself for fearing him. I blamed myself and that stupid locket.

The locket horcrux seemed to have effected all of us in different ways. Ron couldn't handle it when it was near him and grew extremely foul. I was haunted by what the actual horcrux could do not the locket itself. Harry seemed to be effected the least or he didn't show it. In my mind I once again subconsciously thought of reasons why he was the least effected but brushed them all away thinking instead of a way to help Draco and myself.

I had already done a lot of research on the horcruxes, and it was obvious from my brief visit into Draco's study that he had too. I had not searched for human horcruxes though and was not sure how to deal with them at all. This specific horcrux wouldn't have to use as much strength as others to form a human body to defend itself from being killed. Draco said he had control over the horcrux and wouldn't be possessed, but was the horcrux putting all of its energy into taking him over. But if it was Draco trying to kill the horcrux in himself, what would it do? For a moment an image of Draco lying on the floor dead with the horcrux still inside of him entered my thoughts. I quickly thought of something else. If Draco's soul died surely so would the horcrux but that couldn't be the only way to get rid of the horcrux.

I begin to go over the horcruxes we had already destroyed. I skipped the locket thinking I had already thought too much about that already today. The ring Dumbledore destroyed was destroyed with the sword of Gryffindor though, I didn't know the details of the fight it put up. Harry never told me if he knew or not. The Diary was the first to be destroyed with the basilisk venom that was absorbed into the sword of Gryffindor. Harry had relived the experience to me several times and explained Ginny was possessed by the horcrux. It was the closest I could get to my new problem.

I remember talking to Ginny about it once too and I had even been able to describe the process of a horcrux possessing someone else to Ron. While the magical container is still intact, the bit of soul inside it can filter in and out of someone if they get too close to the object. Close emotionally. Ginny had poured her heart out to that diary. You would be in trouble if you got too fond of or dependent on the Horcrux.

My thoughts freeze in their tracks after my last thought. _You would be in trouble if you got too fond of a Horcrux_. That practically describes what I have done with Draco. I am quite fond of Draco, though I may not be in love with him now, it could grow to that eventually. Could I become possessed from the horcrux as Ginny had? It was possible of course, but I knew I had not presently been possessed as I could remember clearly what I have recently done. I had already shared so much with Draco that I didn't think that I would be possessed from this specific Horcrux. It didn't seem like Draco would be either.

Besides getting rid of the horcrux, Draco didn't seem to be in danger or be a danger to me. It was odd how different an animal horcrux was from the locket. The locket was a powerful horcrux and I could immediately feel its dark power when I had sat next to Umbridge, but with Draco I had no idea. Maybe Draco was right, Voldemort barely had any soul left. Each time he had made a new horcrux his soul would have to become weaker and weaker as it must become smaller too. The locket must have been one of the first three Voldemort made, most likely prizing himself on being related to Salazar Slytherin, so it was one of the most powerful, second or third to his diary that had to have been his first. Draco is his last Horcrux so it must be the smallest and weakest.

The thought comforts me a little, but I only understood better what Draco's problem is, not how to get rid of it. All that I had researched said that you had to destroy the item holding the horcrux, making it unable to hold the horcrux put into it. Voldemort has to personally prepare all items that are holding of the horcrux, but all other items wouldn't have strong emotions like a humans do and don't have the ability to change themselves like humans can. Even his snake is different from the human nature. So if all other items could not change to become irreparable by magic without completely killing the object, then they were different from Draco.

My head begins to throb from all the thinking, but I know I'm on the right track, I just had to prove my theory with a written book for proof. Yet even if I could try to understand where my own thoughts were headed, Draco would never allow me to help him with his horcrux problem, probably telling me it was not my business. Even if I could not prove my informal theory with his help, I could help him by telling him what I had come up with.

I made to leave my room thoughts of being scared of Draco lost now.

I check the library and dining room first, but he wasn't there. Heading up towards his study, I hesitate slightly on the steps but proceed quickly. Instead of knocking, I open the door slowly and am surprised when I see the room was bright and clean. Everything was in its place now, all the frames straight on the walls and the couch put back together. The only thing that was not fixed was Lucius's portrait, which was off the wall and now leaning against the wall.

When I walked in he immediately noticed me and stopped on the spot. He searches my eyes for my emotions as I did him. We stood there for a moment staring into each others eyes until I finally took a step towards him cautiously. As I walk towards him he continues to watch me carefully looking for the fear that had been so pronounced before.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." Draco said when I stopped a few feet in front of him. "I should have told you sooner, or at least found a different way for you to find out instead of over hearing _him_ say it." He wouldn't look at me as he spoke, only at the ground or off to the side. I could see tears brimming his eyes. "I completely understand if you want to leave here now and I'll let you we can go to the study and I'll get rid of the contract and you can find Potter. We can go now you don't have to say anything to me and I'll make sure you never have to see me again or have to-"

I moved quickly when he started talking about me never seeing him again. He didn't see me approach but he wrapped his arms around my waist when I ran up to him and clung to his neck. "I don't want to leave Draco." I whisper, my head resting on his chest as he placed his chin on the top of my head. "We can get through this together. Horcruxes aren't permanent and being a human has to make more ways to destroy one." I look up at Draco and start to describe what I thought we could do. "Horcruxes can only stay in their captors while they are suitable for them. With humans we change all the time and I don't mean growing taller or cutting your hair, I mean emotionally and personality wise. When _He_ put the Horcrux in you, he must not have thought your feelings would change very much as most death eaters are heartless but you aren't like them. I'm sure that the horcrux is already becoming weaker as you are fighting it and changing into a better person the longer I stay here. It's already weak as you said. The more Horcruxes that are made from the same soul the weaker they would become because a soul is being split in two each time. Since you are his latest the horcrux in you is the weakest and-" I stop abruptly when Draco puts a hand over my mouth.

"Hermione I know. I've done my research but it just goes around in circles mostly."

"Yes but-" I say but he covers my mouth with both his hands.

"I haven't come up with a solution yet ok? Have you?" He asks, not taking away his hands, I shake my head. "I'm sure you will come up with one soon, but it doesn't have to be this second if you continue to think as hard as you are now your brain will explode." He pauses and takes his hands off my mouth. "I don't doubt you will come up with the answer and when you do be sure to tell me."

"Don't worry if I figure out the answer to this I'm writing a book." I say smiling up at Draco who was smiling back. "And I will find the answer Draco, I promise. You won't have to live with this for much longer."

"I hope your right Hermione."

* * *

"Ron! Did you find anything?! Ron!" Harry yells at me from inside the tent.

"I got a picture from a book." I say walking inside the tent after apparating back here from a library in a wizarding town in france. I had gone in with a polyjuice potion to look for books about the Malfoys and the piece of land given to them from King William the first. "All we have to do is apparate and then were there at a draw bridge of a castle with something truly terrible inside."

"Are you sure this is the way we want to do it Ron? We could just say his name and Malfoy will-"

"Its too risky. It's just a rumor that the Malfoy manor is the head quarters of the death eaters."

"It isn't fact but The Order believed it was the head quarters, even Dumbledore had made an offhand suggestion. The moment we say his name Malfoy should come back and take us back to manor, or if not take us to where Hermione is."

"But Malfoy might not be the one coming. That was once and if he really is a horcrux then won't You-Know-Who want to keep him safe like Nagini?" All I wanted to do was charge Malfoy's manor and find Hermione, tell her how much I love her and kill Malfoy on the spot.

"I don't think charging into Malfoy Manor will do much help either Ron. There will be wards up and they will know we are coming. Hermione will be in the dungeons and if we get captured on purpose, they will put us in the dungeons with her and we can plan a way to get out. We could even go in there and be put in the dungeons and have someone come and get us."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will be called the moment they see you, Harry and we aren't going to fight him only to get 'Mione."

"Yeah... But this charging in there isn't going to work either, we need to think of a better plan." Harry replied. We both moved to sit at the table to look over the picture of Malfoy Manor. "Not a very cheerful place to grow up in as a kid huh?"

"Explains why that Ferret is the way he is." I spat. "I can't imagine what it must be like to have one of those things inside of you." Harry didn't reply to my comment, but continued to examine the picture. "Him being a horcrux will provide a reason why we can kill him, no one will question it." I rambled on not noticing Harry's suddenly stiff posture. "We can kill the git and get rid of the horcrux inside of it and then kill-"

"Ron." Harry said slowly, stopping me from continuing. "Lets just get Hermione. Then we will kill _all_ of the horcruxes."

* * *

As I had expected, Draco wouldn't let me stay in his study longer than I had to, even if I knew what he was searching for. He told me he was no closer to the answer than I was and that it would come to us eventually. Instead we sat in the living room together as Draco explained why Voldemort chose him to put a horcrux in.

"I didn't learn all the reasons why my father had been disgraced until Voldemort gave a small speech about it before he killed Professor Burbage and put the horcrux in me." Draco said, holding my hand as we sat on the couch. I squeeze his hand in encouragement as he takes a deep breath to continue. "Not only had Lucius failed in the Department of Mysteries where it was important to get something there and he apparently broke it, but he had also failed the Dark Lord while everyone thought he was dead. My father didn't know that the diary the Dark Lord had given him was a horcrux, he only knew that it was enchanted and that he had to give it to a weak witch or wizard that would easily follow what they are told. An easy target like a first year at Hogwarts, but from what I understood he choose a Gryffindor when it would have been so much easier to use a Hufflepuff to do it. Gryffindor's have much stronger wills then the rest of us. Instead of giving it to a weakling though, he gave it to the weaslette Ginny for his own reasons. If his plan had been successful, Arthur Weaseley would have lost a daughter, Dumbledore would have lost a job, and a younger version of You-Know-Who would be back, and there would be less muggle-borns in the world. But he did fail and ended up getting the diary destroyed." Draco pauses again and I think back to when I had been petrified. "That's really how Voldemort got the idea of punishing my father by turning his own son into a Horcrux. An eye for an eye I believe is what muggles would call it."

"That's terrible." I whispered.

"Yeah it is. But Lucius was let off easy really, my mother might be worried about me because she is the only one that truly ever loved anyone out of everyone in my family, but my father could careless. The only bad part of this for hismwas now he couldn't torture me because he was on strict instructions to treat me as royalty."

"Your father would torture you?" I asked, sitting up and turning around to face him. "I always thought you had a good relationship with him as you talked so highly of him in our younger years."

"He didn't start to hit me until third year when everything started to go bad. It got worse when the Dark Lord rose again." Draco replied, I looked into his eyes and saw them flash with anger but he controlled it easily. "He deserves to rot in Azkaban and much worse. When the war ends I'll do anything I can to have him rot there for the rest of his life. In a few years, I'll go and visit him and tell him how much I hated him and how much he deserves to be there."

He grows quiet as the story ends and I move close to him, wrapping my arms around him I hug him tightly, trying to comfort him. "I'm so sorry you had to grow up with that. With him." I whisper.

"Its not your fault." He says, sounding almost monotone.

"You don't deserve to have a father like that."

"Everyone has someone in their life they don't deserve to have. Even Scar Head doesn't deserve the Dark Lord in his life."

"He really doesn't. After killing Harry's parents you'd think he'd have the decency to stay dead. Stupid Horcruxes." I say off handedly.

Draco chuckles and says "Yes those horcruxes sure do suck huh?"

I begin to laugh and soon Draco joins in and we are both doubled over in laughter for no reason except it felt so good to laugh.

* * *

"So how are we going to kill Malfoy?" Ron asks for the fifth time this hour.

"I don't know Ron." I reply again. "A simple killing curse won't work because _his_ soul will still be there and everything."

"I say we just cut his body open and-"

"Ron!" I say stopping him from putting a too graphic of a picture in my head. "We can plan on killing Malfoy later, remember we planned on getting Hermione first?"

"Right."

I walk over and sat down on my bed to think. I honestly didn't want to plan on killing Malfoy and the horcrux inside of him at all but Ron insisted. He only wanted to kill Malfoy for revenge though, not because he was another horcrux.

It was hard to believe Voldemort had made yet another horcrux. That would be his seventh. There was no restriction given in any books Hermione had read about the number of horcruxes you could make but seven seemed like it would make Voldemort's original soul vulnerable once all the other parts were destroyed.

Thinking about Hermione hurt. There was so much I could have done to save her, if it wasn't for me she wouldn't have even been taken. None of this would have happened. But since it had, Voldemort was going to pay for what he had done to those I love and those I lost.

"Harry?" I heard Ron say as he walked over to me. "You ok?"

"Yeah I was just thinking." I replied looking towards Hermione's empty bed.

"Don't worry mate. The ferret is going to pay."

"No Ron. Vold-"

"Harry." Ron gasps

"-emort is going to pay." I say continuing my train of thought aloud not realizing it at all.

"NO!" Ron yelled. "We've got to put the protection back around us - quickly - it's how they found -"

But Ron stopped talking, and I knew why. The Sneakoscope on the table had lit up and begun to spin; we could hear voices coming nearer and nearer: rough, excited voices. Ron pulled the Deluminator out of his pocket and clicked it: Our lamps went out.

"Come out of there with your hands up!" came a rasping voice through the darkness. "We know you're in there! You've got half a dozen wands pointing at you and we don't care who we curse!"

* * *

**Okay coming from Hermione and my thoughts this is what I think the order of horcrux made is but don't quote me on it.**

Tom Riddle's Diary- Death of Myrtle (by the Basilisk being controlled by Voldemot)

Marvolo Gaunt's Ring- Death of Tom Riddle Sr. (Tom Riddle's Dad)

Slytherin's locket - Death of Hepzibah Smith

Hufflepuff Cup- Death of Hepzibah Smith

Ravenclaw Diadem- Death Albanian Peasant

Harry Potter- Death of Lily Potter

Nagaini- Death of Bertha Jorkins

Draco- Death of Charity Burbage (The Muggle Studies Professor)

**I hope I was able to explain more on Dracos horcrux and i added a little Ron perspective.**

**Now question for everyone. If I make a new story what disney movie should I use?**


	10. Malfoy Manor

**Quickest I ever updated but my I've been waiting to write this chapter and I just could not resist. it is named after the actual chapter ****because of all the quotes in it and I love the original chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Lots of quotes in this chapter so everything underlined is a direct quote from J.K. Rowlings wonderful mind. Wow that sounds kinda creepy**

* * *

"Mother? What are you doing here?" I ask hurriedly glancing in the direction of the door; my mother didn't notice.

"We wanted to come and check on you Draco." She says, trying to smile but it doesn't reach her eyes as most of her smiles lately don't. "Bella insisted on coming too."

"She is here?" I ask trying not to sound to nervous. Hermione could come into my room at any moment. "Is she and father downstairs?"

"Your father is in the drawing-room, I believe Bella is roaming around though." She replies off handedly. She stood from the side of my bed and smooths her robes. "Wash up and you can come meet us downstairs your father wishes to speak to you separately for his own reason. Look your best as to not upset him." With that she turns and walks out of the room.

I threw on random robes not caring in the least what my _dear_ father thought seeing as he couldn't harm me without going against Voldemort's demands. The moment I was dressed I bolted out of my bed to go and get Hermione. It took me mere seconds to reach her room and I didn't hesitate in barging in meeting a very surprised Hermione who looked like she was about to leave.

"Hey" She said sweetly, then she noticed my expression and sobered up. She took a step bacwards, her eyebrows knitting together. I visibly saw her defenses go up and saw her prepare for what ever was going on. "Whats wrong Draco?"

I close the distanced between us and kissed her passionately. Our kisses were still new to us but this one was full of need and longing, it ended too quickly but it was I who pulled my lips away while still leaning my forehead against hers, holding her tightly to me. "My aunt and parents are here." I whisper and watched as her eyes widen.

"It.. it's o-okay." She stutters obviously not expecting this. "I'll just stay hidden like I did with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and-"

Before she could finish I put a hand over her mouth moving backwards slightly. All through my body I felt that something was wrong. Someone was here who wasn't suppose to be and someone was-

I look back at Hermione. "Snatchers just invited themselves here too. Your friends are here too."

* * *

I didn't hesitate in hexing myself. I couldn't have them knowing who I was right away, they would figure it out if they got too close, but they couldn't be positive or they would not hesitate long enough at the manor for us to find Hermione. Ron stares at my bubbling face as I slowly loose half of my vision from my swollen eye then shoots up and jumps to action gathering things into Hermione's left over bag. Before he can grab the Gryffindor sword a snatcher comes into the tent and expelliarmused our wands and sword out of our hands. Since the bag wasn't a weapon I was able to hold that but the snatcher quickly grabs our collars and pulls us out of the tent. The sun was just now coming out and I could see through my not swollen eye that they had others who they had caught on the run. A goblin and Dean. When Dean saw us his eyes widen but wisely kept his mouth closed.

Ron was struggling and so was I, but I had no idea where the snatchers head was. He threw us on the ground and then someone else picked us up.

"Now let's see who we've got," Said a familiar voice. I try to turn around and I saw brown furry hair near the head. Fenrir Greyback. When Greyback saw me trying to look at him he thrust Ron out of my slim line of vision. "I'll need Butterbeer to wash this one down. What happened to you ugly?"

"Stung," I muttered using Hermione's old excuse. "Been stung."

Greyback narrows his eyes. "Whats your name?"

"Vernon. Vernon Dudley." I stuttered mentally kicking myself. Vernon Dudley?

"Check the list Scabior." Greayback said.

"What about you ginger?" A voice to my left asked.

"Stan Shunpike." Ron spat still trying to hit the snather.

"Like hell you are. We know Stan. He's put a bit of work our way." Another snatcher said walking closer. I heard the sound of a foot colliding with something and heard Ron swear loudly as he hit the floor.

"We're Slytherins! Pureblood." I shout.

"Funny how they all think we want to hear that but can never tell us where the common room is."

"Its under the Lake!" I say hurriedly getting their attention. "In the dungeons and the lake makes everything look all green."

"Well, well looks like we really have caught little Slytherins." Sacbior said.

"Well maybe you could help us Dudley with-" Suddenly Greyback stopped his sentence and brought my face much to close to his. He pushed my hair out of my eyes and stared at my forehead. "Scabior! Come 'ere." Greyback shouted and the last Snatcher stepped forward and looked at me too.

"You don't think..." Scabior began.

"It is!" shouted Greyback. "We've caught Harry Potter!"

* * *

"My friends?" Hermione asks. "How do you know there here?"

"Someone just came to the gates. No one comes to our gates unless they are welcomed or have caught Harry Potter."

For a moment she processes this then she gasps and makes to go to the door before I stop her.

"Hermione you have to stay here!" I insist not wanting her to leave the safetyof the room.

"They came to get me Draco! I need to help them if they come face to face with your parents! Bellatrix is here too she'll go crazy if she sees Harry!"

"Hermione they said _his_ name they didn't plan on what is going to happen. I doubt they have a plan at all and they wouldn't have been taken here unless it was one of _His_ minions without the tattoo who caught him. They will summon him the moment they set foot inside! I can't have you there!"

Hermione didn't look like she was listening at all, she just kept looking towards the door and back at me. "Draco I have to." She whispers looking towards the door again.

"But-"

"Draco the moment you leave I will go looking for them anyways. You can't keep me in here and you can't stay in here with me." She insists, she stops pulling against my hold on her arm. She steps forward and rose a hand to my cheek. "I have to help them Draco. I have to."

I sigh in defeat and she lightly kisses me before pulling away and looking at me expectedly.

"Don't get yourself hurt Hermione, I don't know what I'll do if you do."

She chuckled and said "I'll try."

"You will."

"Its a war Draco. I'll try. Just don't blow your cover if I do." I kiss her urgently, and pull her close to me as I do, knowing she wasn't going to be here tonight.

* * *

The others and I were shoved and kicked up broad stone steps, into a hallway lined with portraits. We twisted and turned through the manor, Harry and I looking around widely for a sign of Hermione. Narcissa took another turn up ahead at an intersection, no one but Harry and I looked down the hallway we did not go through. What we saw almost made us yell out and tell her to run, but we didn't bring attention to her to keep her safe.

Instead of staying safe like what we wanted, Hermione walked quickly and carefully into the group and next to Scabior. For a moment he didn't even notice her then he slightly turned his head and caught a glimpse of her. Before Hermione even tried to do anything, he recognizes her and grabs her, taking her wand in the process.

"Who are you girly?" I hear him ask from the back of the group. Come on 'mione, be a good liar for once.

"None of your business, smelly. I'm only here to save these boys from you dolts." She says, making no attempt to come closer to us..

He sped up a little, looking satisfied at his unexpected catch but he didn't bring attention to it. In a moment Hermione was positioned right between Harry and I and we both stare at her in shock. She was smiling slightly at Harry, looking revealed to see him, but she wouldn't look at me. It didn't surprise me, but when I kill the ferret that captured her today she will forgive me for leaving her and Harry.

"Follow me," said Narcissa, leading the way across the hall. "My son Draco is home. If that is Harry Potter, he will know. DRACO!"

* * *

My heart skips a beat when Narcissa shouts his name. He was going to hate me for attaching myself to the group of snatchers, but it was the only way I could think of that would get me to stay with them no matter what. I easily catch sight of him before anyone else at the top of the stairs. He catches my eye and I can see how frightened he is for a second until his expressionless mask is put on and he looks away as he begins to descend the stairs meeting us in the drawing room.

It was one of the many rooms I had still not been in, but I had passed it many times to get to the kitchen before I started eating with Draco. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and portraits covered the purple walls. A figure rose from a chair at one end of the drawing room and stood up facing us.

"What is this?" I recognize Lucius Malfoy's voice and shiver thinking of my nightmares containing him. I try to calm down my heart beat, we were going to find a way out of this. We had to.

"They say they've got Potter," said Narcissa. "Draco come here."

I catch Draco's eye again but looked away when Lucius comes into view, scared he would recognize me. Draco walks close by me but does not reach for my hand when he walks by. Lucius pushes him down to eye level with Harry and I held my breath.

"Well Draco? Is it? Is it Harry Potter?" He puts a hand on Draco's back and I have to bite down on my tongue to keep myself from yelling at him to get his filthy hands off of Draco.

I knew that Draco knew it was Harry, that was the reason I wasn't in my room, Draco won't give us away.

"I can't- I can't be sure," Draco stuttered, and he turns away from Harry and walks towards his mother a little before the door opens again and I can see his back visibly stiffen as her voice fills the room.

"What is this? What's happened Cissy?" Bellatrix Lestrange walks slowly towards us, looking at me closely.

"They say they have Potter." Narcissa replies walking towards Draco who had turned around and was appearing calm, though I could see his eyes flicker to meet mine. Bellatrix walks straight towards me and I avert my eyes. no no no.

"But surely this is the mudblood girl? This is Granger?" She says, taking my chin and lifting my chin up to look her in the eye. I glare into her eyes, yet could still see Draco take a step forward fist clenched. I stare at him a moment longer willing him to stay calm.

"It is! It is the Granger girl!" Lucius proclaimed gleefully. He walks forward and stands next to his sister-in-law staring at me smirking.

"Well then, the Dark Lord must be informed at once!" She pulls up her left sleeve as she talks and makes a move to send for her beloved master.

"I will be the one to call him!" Lucius says, pulling Bellatrix's arm back sounding like a child wanting attention. "I shall summon him, Potter was brought to my house therefore it is my authority-"

"Your authority!" Bellatrix screeches, trying to pull her hand away from Lucius.

As they bicker for a moment I turn away from the scene happening directly in front of me and look towards Harry and Ron who both seemed revealed to see me when they first saw me, but now looked scared for all of our lives. Surely what Draco said wasn't true, they had to have a plan to get us out of here.

* * *

"Wait!" My aunt shouted as father begun to pull up his sleeve. "What is that?" I follow her line of vision and realize one of the snatchers was holding the Sword of Gryffindor which was supposed to be in my aunts vault.

"Sword." the snatcher grunted out idiotically.

"Give it to me."

"It's not yours miss, it's mine. I reckon I found it." The snatcher held the sword tightly in his hand, oblivious to who he was talking to.

A quick and easy fight for my aunt begun and ended when she stunned the stupid snatcher. The other snatcher fell down stunned and Scabior and Greyback were both held to the floor with ropes. Without the snatchers holding Hermione, Potter and the Weasley, my mother and father pointed their wands at them. My father took a hold of Hermione who was closest to him. I saw the fear in her eyes as her nightmare's monster touched her and the only thing holding me back from killing him on the spot was Hermione's glance towards me silently telling me to stay where I was.

"Where did you get this sword?" Bellatrix asked, when Greyback did not reply right away she slapped him and yelled "This sword was sent to my vault in Gringotts! Where did you get it from?"

With still no reply she turned towards Lucius and told him to get rid of the snatchers. She stood in the middle of the Ballroom with the sword clutched in her hands. If possible she looked more crazed than usual.

"If it is indeed Potter, he must not be harmed the Dark Lord wishes to dispose of Potter himself." She pauses and looks towards her new prisoners. "but if he finds out... I must... I must know..." She mutters to herself then turns towards my mother. "The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think of what to do!"

"This is my house Bella, you don't give orders in my-"

"Do it!" Bellatrix shrieks, she looked towards me and nods, confirming my own suspicions. The sword could kill horcruxes. "We are all in grave danger if he finds out!"

My mother hesitates for a moment more before turning towards Greyback. "Take these prisoners down to the dungeons Greyback."

"One moment" Bellatrix said, turning away from me and looking towards Hermione. My heart stops. "All except... except the mudblood."

"No." I gasp and her eyes turn towards me as Greyback begins to push Potter and Weasley out of the room. They were both yelling and thrashing trying to get to Hermione. I knew they were thinking of how they had just gotten her back but they weren't dumb enough to reveal that.

"Excuse me dear Draco?" Bellatrix said. She had learned about my horcrux when Voldemort gave her the Gryffindor sword and since then she had treated me as if I was her equal or higher than her. She looked at me almost like she did Voldemort and it disgusted me.

I rack my brain for a reason that Hermione wouldn't have to be here. "Wouldn't you think that Potter would know more? Everyone knows he is the leader of the blasted Golden Trio." I didn't look towards Hermione so that I could keep an indifferent mask on.

"I can not harm Potter, Our Lord has made that clear Draco. The Granger girl is supposed to be the Brains of the Trio so she is second best."

"Of course but-"

"Draco." Lucius said stopping me from continuing. My mother looks a me curiously while my father glares at me. "The girl knows the most, come let Bella have her fun, we must speak." He walks forward and grips my shoulder pulling me away from Hermione. Without anyone else seeing she tries to give me a reassuring smile and I knew she was saying sorry for breaking her promise.

I walk out next to Greyback he muses aloud to me. "Reckon she'll let me have a bite of the girl when she's finished with her? I'd say I'll get a bite or two."

I shake of my fathers touch off and lean closer to Greyback as we near the intersection leading outside and to the dungeons. "If you lay one of your filthy fingers on her Greyback, I'll personally cut them all off and plunge a cursed knife into your heart while I watch you die before my eyes." Greyback quickly moves away from me muttering something about the Dark Lord.

Potter looked at me oddly, obviously hearing what I had said before he was pushed away. Before the prisoners were completely out of view the Weasel turns in my direction and shouts, "You're dead Malfoy!" With that they all vanished down the stairs.

"Please be alright Hermione." I whisper under my breath as I look behind me.

* * *

The moment Draco left the Ballroom with his parents Bellatrix took a hold of me and threw me on the ground. She got down on top of me and pointed her wand at me. "How did you get into my vault mudblood?"

"We didn't." I cry out.

"Liar! Crucio."

The pain was indescribable, like my body was doing it on its own and not this witches wand. My bones were all breaking at once and someone was cutting my head open. I didn't scream right away like I had with Draco. I bit my lip tasting blood but Bellatrix continues to curse me making me open my mouth and scream.

"I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? WHERE?!" She yells at me. Tears stream down my face.

"We found it please!" I yell and the curse hits me square in the chest this time, the pain returning at full force.

"You're lying, filthy mudblood. You've been inside of my vault! Stupid mudblood think you can deceive me?" She continues to yell at me but the crucio curse is still on me so my only reply is screams.

The curse is lifted and she asks me a new question. "What else did you take, what else? Answer me! CRUCIO!" The pain came back and I continue to scream. It took all of my will power not to scream Draco's name, knowing the moment I did he would come running in and blow his cover.

Bellatrix continues to interrogate me until the cruse was lifted for the last time and she left me on the ground sobbing and half conscious. She began to walk out of the room and I heard her scream something about a goblin.

* * *

"Has he visited you lately Draco?" Lucius asks me and I nod curtly. I hadn't heard any scream yet and I was hoping that was a good sign. "What did he say?"

"He did not stay long, he only asked for side effects and if I had researched anything about my Horcrux."

"What did you tell him? Have you? Are you such an idiot you researched how to get rid of it? You must know by now it isn't possible." The only thing that kept me from hexing my pathetic excuse of a father was the scream that filled the room. Lucius chuckled. "Bella always had an enjoying hobby."

"Yes." I hiss turning away from the door as the screaming stopped for a moment and looking towards Lucius feeling myself allow the horcrux to surface for only a moment. "Maybe I will practice that fun hobby on you sometime _father_."

Lucius lost the little amount of color in his face and stared at me in disbelief. I stand up and turn towards the door. "I believe we are finished here Lucius." I walk out of the room not waiting for his reply. Hermione's screaming started up again and I run in the direction of the Drawing room. It ended by the time I got there and I could hear Bellatrix walking towards the door, I hide in the shadows and watch as she walked out calling for the goblin that had showed up with Potter. When she turns the corner I run inside.

I rushed forward and took Hermione into my arms. She sobs into my shoulder and I could feel her shaking from the side effects of the Crucio curse. I hold her tightly to me whispering words to comfort her. I pull her away to kiss the top of her head, her cheeks, and each of her tears. "Hermione..." I muttered her name over and over.

"Draco I'm o- okay." Her voice wavers just slightly but she sat up straighter to cover it up. "I'm strong remember?"

"I can't believe I let her do that I should have-"

"Draco you tried, but nothing was going to change her mind. I'm okay."

I stay quiet for a moment holding her against my chest listening to our breathing and for footsteps, knowing someone will come and break our moment soon.

"Hermione you have to know that I-"

"Goblin!" Bellatrix screeches interrupting what I was going to say. Her footsteps were getting closer and I knew I needed to stand up but I didn't want to.

"Draco everything will work out in the end I promise." She kisses me urgently on the lips before pushing me to stand up. She didn't have enough strength to really push me but she nudges me. "Walk a little away and point your wand at me Draco." She instructs as she breathes deeply in and out to keep herself conscious.

"Hermione you have to be okay, for me. I know you'll get out of this but you can't let Pott- Harry and Ron know about us love, focus on the horcruxes."

I kiss the top of her head and move towards the curtains and point my wand at her. I see her close her eyes and lay back down on the floor silent tears coming from her eyes.

Without a second thought I begin to quietly chant a complicated spell Blaise had once taught me after telling me he wanted to work for the ministries court in fifth year. Hermione couldn't hear me and just laid there half conscious on the floor. I finish a few seconds before Bellatrix, my parents, and the goblin came in, Bellatrix once again holding the sword. Lucius didn't look at me but my mother walked over to me and lowered my wand hand.

"Well?" Bellatrix asks, looking at the goblin. "Is it the true sword?"

Griphook's eyes flickered towards Hermione on the floor and then towards the stairs leading to the dungeons. "No. It is fake."

I look towards Hermione and saw her relax slightly. I hide my surprise easily. It was real.

"Good." Bellatrix said, then flicked her wand and another bleeding cut appeared on the goblins face. He visibly cringed and my aunt kicked him to the ground.

"And now," Bellatrix said triumphal, looking over everyone's faces. "we call the Dark Lord!"

She touched her forefinger to the Black Mark and I instantly felt pain. My left arm seared with my pain and Voldemort's anger was strong enough for me to feel. Only once before had I felt his own feelings, when we lost Potter his first mission after the horcrux was made. I collapse into my mothers arms for a brief moment before I stand back up to hide that I felt what he felt. I meet Hermione's eyes and can see her true alarmed feelings.

"Well I believe we can dispose of the mudblood now yes? Someone go get Greyback."

I take a step forward, anger running deep in my veins. Bellatrix looks at me for a moment and before I could curse her or anyone else that threatened to touch Hermione, Weasley and Potter burst from the stairs yelling things incoherent to me.

"Expelliarmus!" Weasley yells as he comes up and my aunts wand flew into Potter's hand.

A quick fight broke out between my parents, Potter, and Weasley, but I tried to stay in the background looking for where Hermione had gone. I wasn't in the background for long because a spell was sent my way that I barely missed. Surprisingly enough, I recognized the color of the spell as an Unforgivable curse and saw it was the weasel that tried to kill me. I point my wand at him but before I could mildly harm him, Bellatrix stops everyone.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!" I hear Bellatrix's voice yell from behind me and I whip around to see an unconscious Hermione in her arms with a knife to her throat. Already blood was appearing there. Knowing that if I took a step out of line, she would kill Hermione and I would die at Voldemort's hand, was the only thing keeping me from doing exactly that

"Drop your wands," She says. "Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"

Neither Potter or Weasley drop their wands and before I could yell at them Bellatrix beats me to it.

"I said, drop them!" she screeches, pressing the blade into Hermione's throat more. I watch helplessly as more blood appeares. Taking a step forward fist clenching, my mother seemes to release what was really going on and grabs the back of my robes.

They finally dropped the wands, thank merlin.

"Good!" she says. "Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!"

I slowly walk towards the wands, not once taking my eyes off of the unconscious Hermione.

"Cissy, I think we ought to tie these little annoying kids up again, while Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood." Greyback appears in the room and looks gleeful as Bellatrix moves to release Hermione. With three wands in my hand, I was pretty sure that if Greyback took another step towards Hermione I could stun him and make him unconscious for days, maybe even kill him.

As Greyback takes another step I rise my hand but no one notices me as they seem to all be staring above there heads. I glance upwards and see Cookies brother Dobby trying to undo the chandelier. With everyone distracted I do the only thing I can think of as I watch Bellatrix drop her, I send a spell towards Hermione. The chandelier falls and all glass bounces off her, not touching her. Some hit me but I can't feel them with the adrenaline in my veins.

I run towards Hermione but am stopped by Potter who takes all three wands from my hand. I don't object only try to get to Hermione. Once again I stop as I see I am beat there by Weasley. Before I can shout for him to release her, I see Potter yell stupefy at Greyback and see the result of what I was previously going to do as Greyback is lifted up and flies towards the ceiling and then smashes to the ground.

I continue to run towards Hermione and see she is awake now. She struggles against Ron and stands up on her own. She looks towards me and shakes her head stopping me in my tracks.

"Dobby!" I hear my mother yell and see her pointing her wand towards the doorway where Dobby stands. Suddenly Cookie appears next to me at the sound of her brothers name and I clamp my hand to her mouth before she can yell out. "You dropped the chandelier?"

He walks into the room like I would have in first year and points a finger at Narcissa after glancing towards Cookie and I. "You must not hurt Harry Potter." He said his voice strong.

"Kill him Cissy!" Bellatrix yelled. There was a loud crack and I saw as Narcissa's wand flew away from her towards Cookie but no one looks away from Dobby, thinking he did it.

"Cookie you have to leave."

"Cookie is free to do as she pleases Mister Draco." Cookie replies mimicking my low voice

"How dare you defy your masters!" Bellatrix screeches at Dobby as all of her prisoners slowly itch towards each other. All of us were wandless now but Bellatrix was still holding her knife.

"Dobby has no master!" squeals the elf. "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

Suddenly they all rushed towards each other and disapparated, with Bellatrix throwing her knife into Dobby's stomach,

and Hermione's eyes locked on Cookie and I.

* * *

**There. I did it. I was so close to keeping Dobby alive because if I'm telling the truth here, from his death till Harry's I just cried my eyes out the whole time. But I promised myself not to change the magnificent plot more than I need to. Let me tell you that this was the hardest chapter to write considering I felt that I needed to change point-of-views to better explain how it happened in my story. The first one is Draco if you didn't catch that. And the fourth is ron. I think all the others explain themselves.**

**My tenth chapter and by far my longest. And in my favorite chapter I had to separate our lovers.**

**Everything underlined is a direct quote from The Actual Malfoy Manor Chapter and it sadly did not come from my brain.**

**Review tell me what you think :)**


	11. Lossing and MIssing

**This chapter might be a bit choppy, it is mostly during the chapter named "The Wandmaker" and "Shell Cottage" Hermione is the main POV and instead of completely rewriting J.K. rowling's chapter I only put in parts that were important to me and my story.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Harry or Hermione or even Draco**

* * *

I can feel Dobby turn on the spot next to me but I don't expect it to work, at least I don't expect it to bring me with them, but it does. I am disapparated away with my eyes locked with Cookie and Draco's. When we hit solid ground and the smell of a salty sea hits me, I smile for a brief second realizing Draco must have terminated the contract.

"Dobby!" Harry screams from somewhere to my left and before I black out I catch a glimpse of a bloody elf.

/\

I lie awake for a moment but don't open my eyes. I could feel someone dabbing my forehead with a damp cloth obviously trying to be gentle yet failing at this immensely. My eyes fluttered open to be greeted by the overly beautiful face of Fleur Delacour.

Fleur Weasley, I remind myself.

"Ah you est awake now." She says, her english getting better however still annoying.

"How long have I been out?" I ask sitting up a little but when I get light headed I lie back down.

"Only a 'our or so." She replies. She sits back and leans against a glass table that was behind her. I move around and find myself on a couch with little space and energy to move. "The house elf that arrived with you, Dobby, he-"

"I know." I interrupt her. I had seen Bellatrix throw the knife at us as we disapparated while Cookie stared at us horrified and Draco looking as if he was scared for me again. When we had arrived before I fainted, I saw the little house elf fall into Harry's arms. "Where is Harry?" I ask, knowing how much he loved Dobby and how close he was to the elf.

"Outside _digging_ a grave." Fleur said, she stood up and placed the cloth on my forehead before walking towards an open door that seemed to lead into a kitchen. I didn't question why Harry wasn't using his wand to create a grave, he knew Dobby the best and he knows what Dobby would have wanted.

/\

"We should close his eyes." Luna says from beside me as we walk towards Harry, Ron, and Dean. They are all covered in dirt from digging the grave but I don't comment on it only focus on getting up the hill with the little strength I have left. I meet Harry's worried and dejected eyes but look away after a moment, instead I begin messing with the hem of my gown that was too long and for someone skinner than me. Ron moves towards me to help me stand up but I shift towards Dean as he does.

"There." Luna says, I look up to see her fingers lingering on Dobby's now closed eyes. "Now he could be sleeping."

Harry places Dobby in the grave and a few people said something. Luna's little speech summoned up what most of us were feeling, I was thinking of something to say to the elf, feeling I was obliged to with the S.T.E.W. program and being so close to Cookie. Before I could think of intelligent words to say Harry speaks up.

"Good-bye Dobby." Harry said and after the words ended Bill raised his wand and the pile of dirt filled the grave in.

"D'you mind if I stay here a moment?" Harry asks quietly. Everyone murmurs something different and leave him there. Ron and Dean walk on each side of me and when Ron tries to take my hand I yank it away and walk slower so that I walked behind everyone and watched them walk into the house. Before I followed them inside I turn around and see Harry still kneeling over the grave. My heart aches at his pain and I wish I could take it away but I knew Harry had more experience than I did at loosing people and that he would be ok. Watching him care for Dobby so much made me miss talking to Cookie in the kitchen before I began eating meals with Draco in the dinning room and library.

I hurry inside, not allowing myself to think too much about missing the manor. I couldn't break down in front of Harry and Ron without them getting suspicious about what went on in the Manor. Their forever growing trust in my strength made them forget to ask their many questions about the events in the Manor.

/\

"I need you two as well!" Harry calls to Ron and I when he notices us standing in two separate doorways listening in on his conversation with Bill. "How are you?' He asked me as I walked up to him. I smiled but didn't know how to answer in a way to make him understand.

I was weak, and tired but I mostly missed Draco. I missed bickering with him, sleeping beside him, reading and eating with him. With my whole being I missed him. It was beginning to scare me how much I missed him and noticed his absence.

"You were amazing 'mione." Harry said, not seeing my flinch. "You couldn't even imagine how worried I was about you the whole time you were gone. To have you back for only a moment and then Bellatrix takes you and... I am just glad your back Hermione. You are so strong." He stepped forward and engulfed me in a hug. "Ron was just as broken up as I was." Harry whispers in my ear.

"He broke his chance of anything between us when he left Harry, you know that just as well as I do." I whisper back and then let go of him.

"What are we doing now, Harry?" Ron asks, oblivious to Harry and I's conversation.

"You'll see. Come on."

/\

Griphook gave a nasty laugh.

"But it is, it is about precisely about that! As the Dark Lord becomes ever more powerful, your race is yet still more firmly above mine! Gringotts falls under Wizarding rule, house-elves are slaughtered and who amongst the wand-carriers protests?"

"We do!" I say, astoundished by how badly the goblin thought of us and how far from the truth he is. "We protest! Wizards are being hunted left and right just like goblins and other magical creatures! I am in as much danger as any goblin or elf Griphook! I am hunted down and put a bounty on my head for no better reason than that I am a mudblood!" I say.

"Don't call yourself-" I hear Ron begin to mutter. I whip around making him stop mid-sentence.

"Why shouldn't I? Mudblood means someone who is muggle-born, someone with no magical parents! Someone like me! Why shouldn't I be mudblood and proud? I've proven my magical abilities! I've spilled my own blood on pureblood floor and proven it is no dirtier than theirs!" I turn towards Griphook and pull my gown down a touch so they could see my scar around my neck from Bellatrix's knife. "I've no higher position under this new order than you have, Griphook! It was me they chose to torture back at Draco's'!"

The goblin gazed at me with curiosity, like I was a little girl saying big words. The nerve of him.

"What do you seek within the Lestranges' vault?" He asks, ignoring his original statement.

* * *

"Cookie. Leave." I whisper the moment I take my gaze off of the spot Hermione disappeared at. She doesn't reply, only disapparates away tears streaming down her face due to the loss of her brother.

"No." Bellatrix whispers. "We are all doomed. He will be mad... very mad." She turns to me and smiles. "You will protect us Draco! He won't hurt you! Dear Draco you can-"

"Leave my son out of this Bella!" My mother yells striding towards me and stepping between us. "This is your fault not his. We did not call the Dark Lord you did, Draco has no obligation to protect you from your own mistake. Draco did nothing to-"

"Mother go upstairs." I say, standing up straight and replacing my dejected look with my expressionless mask. "Now." Luckily she doesn't question it because she disapparates on the spot like Cookie had. Seconds later Voldemort comes striding in, his head held high and a smirk playing on his lips while his wand was at his side.

"Where is the boy?" He asks looking around at all of us.

"My lord he-" Bellatrix begins, not looking into his eyes

"You let him escape." Voledmort states, not needing to ask due to her fearful expression. His voice was low and threatening, much scarier than when he yelled. Bellatrix and my father both took a step back at the same time, but my aunt was the first to recover. She bowed low to the ground, she was a very flexible women and her nose could have touched the ground.

"My lord he had back up coming to get him that we did not know of."

"Were these aurors? Was this back up part of their precious Order Bella?" Voldemort hissed. His eyes flicked towards me and when I felt him try to evade my mind I showed fast pictures of Dobby dropping the chandelier and apparating away with all of our prisoners. The faster I showed him the pictures the less emotion he could sense from me. The only emotion he seemed to find was adrenaline. "I see." He hissed again, looking away from me, his slit eyes blazing with anger.

"So you let a pathetic house elf take him away? You were almost killed because of a house elf. A _house elf_ took Potter away. A _house elf_ could be the reason we LOSE!" Voldemort roars sending things flying and cursing every snatchers that runs in to see whats wrong.

He breaks all the windows with one blow off his wand. Bellatrix frantically shoves Lucius in front of her and she scurries towards the door and vanishes. Voldemort sends killing curses towards practically everyone in the room, killing almost everyone. Nothing touches me though. Everything barely misses me. No broken glass touches me, no curses come close to me and none of the now dead bodies even roll near me.

When Voldemort is finally finished, Bellatrix and Greyback had vanished and my father was on his knees, arms straight in front of him as he groveled at Voldemort's feet.

"Stand up Malfoy." Voldemort spat. Father scurried to his feet looking to the floor as to not meet the Dark Lord's gaze. "Draco, come."

"Yes My Lord?" I ask cautiously but hiding most of my fear to not seem weak in his presence. Again I could feel the horcrux become stronger as its master got closer. The souls needed to be put back together to feel complete, of course Voldemort would never willingly go through that pain. I allow the horcrux to take some control so that Voldemort would not change his mind about treating me better than a piece of dirt.

"Where does the fault of the situation lay Draco? I trust you remember the scene clearer than you have shown me. Tell me, does your father have the fault?"

I took a moment to think about it. Really the fault fell to me because I knew who the prisoners were, but I was not about to say that.

"The fault falls to two of those present at the incident My Lord. Bellatrix stalled by questioning the Mudblood and Lucius stalled by wanting credit in capturing. This resulted in Potter being able to somehow contact the House elf and escape. Both are to be punished." I said practically in monotone. I had already let the horcrux take a lot over and I felt that I could care less wether the Dark Lord tortured my father and aunt.

"I see. Bellatrix." Voldemort spoke just above a whisper when he said my aunts name and she immediately came into the room, walking as she bowed. The moment she reached Lucius's side, I knew they understood what was happening.

"Crucio."

* * *

"Is it true?" Harry looks at me expectantly. "was the sword stolen by Gryffindor?"

"I don't know" I admit. I had read up on the history of goblins when studying for S.T.E.W. but there was considerably less history between goblins and wizards compared to any other magical creature. I was suspicious but at the time I was more focused on House Elves. "Wizarding history often skates over what the wizards have done to other magical races, but there's no account that I know of that says Gryffinodr stole the sword." I hide my annoyance that Harry hasn't read up on his houses history, especially if he was going to be bias about it.

"It'll be one of those Goblin stories," Ron pipes up, he seemed to be cryptical and annoyed too, but about something different than I was. "about how the wizards are always trying to get one over them. I suppose we should think ourselves lucky he hasn't asked for one of our wands." I was about to retort about how nasty Ron was being. I saw no reason as to why other magical creatures did not deserve wands if they could control them! Ron was being ignorant and thinking himself above others again. Was that not how this war started?

"How's this? We tell Griphook we need the sword until we get inside the vault, and then he can have it. There's a fake in there, isn't there? We switch them and give him the fake." Ron looked quite smug about his declaration, like that solved all of our problems. "Any better ideas 'mione." Without pausing to hear me out he continued smirking. "Thought not."

"Ronald!" I exclaimed giving him a look that made him back down and hunch over, giving up his superior look. "That is _despicable! _You want to double cross the poor goblin and-"

"Poor goblin?" Ron asked. "Goblin's aren't exactly fluffy little bunnies Hermione. They can fight just as well us Wizards and they can fight bloody dirty to."

"Arguing about whose race is superior and more powerful is not going to help. Wizards thinking themselves above others is how this war started in the first place Ron, or do you wish to start another war later on? Harry you can't possibly agree with double crossing Griphook! He is willing to risk his life for us like all other creatures on the light side!"

"We'll tell him he can have the sword after he's helped us get into the vault- but we'll be careful to avoid telling him exactly when he can have it."

Ron grins like he won the argument and got what he wanted. "Brilliant!"

"Let's go speak with him." Harry says before I could get a word in.

I missed Draco and the Manor so much. I had lost people before, and many have left, but never had I felt the loss of them this much. Never would I abandon Harry like Ron did, but it had seemed so much easier without Ron here.

/\

Lupin came and left with wonderful news. Harry was so happy and busy talking to Bill that he did not see, nor attempt to rescuse me, when Ron took my arm and led me outside. He hushed me when I tried to object, even going as far as to put a silencing charm on me. He lifted it when we were near the shore.

"Hermione we need to talk." Ron said.

"I have nothing to say to you Ronald."

"Come on Hermione honestly the moment I left I wanted to return truly I did! I was going to but I ran into snatchers and just barely escaped! I came home to heal and-"

"Oh so it took you months to heal did it? Did mommy heal you back to health?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my voice. I glare at him with my arms crossed tightly to my chest.

He takes a step forward and I take a step back. "Please 'mione forgive me. I was just as worried about you as Harry was when I found out you were captured. I planned day and night, not sleeping. The plan went smoothly if I might say so myself. I can't even tell you how mad I was when I found out the ferret took you. The only problem we had with our plan was I wasn't able to kill Malfoy before we left." I wasn't planning on replying to anything Ron referred too, instead giving him the silent treatments. Yet the comment on Draco's life set me over the edge quickly.

I rush forward and him mistaking my actions opened his arms as if to hug me. Instead I launched myself forward and started punching every inch of him. He complained but didn't move to let me calm down.

"You- Complete- Arse- Ronald- Weasley!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I step back and point my wand at him. "Just because you bloody helped Harry find me does not mean that you are forgiven Ronald!" He backs up and puts his hands up, but I don't waver. "You _left_ us Ron! Left me! I came running after you! I called you! I begged you to come back! And what did you do to prove your true feelings for me? You left like the selfish, ignorant, arse you are!" Tears were forming in my eyes but I whipped them with my free hand. No more of my tears will fall at his doing.

"I'm sorry I really am-"

"Oh you're sorry! Harry told me all about how he went to get you! You did't come back! Harry went to get you because he was alone! Alone because you left!"

"You weren't there-"

"I risked my life for him! I left to protect him! I was with Dra- Malfoy while he was alone! Never did I not think and hope that he was ok! _You left,_ you left both of us and you can never change that! You can never repair what you did to me Ron! I loved you Ron and you left me because we weren't living up to your expectations! You left and didn't return! You left and broke my heart and you can _never_ have it back!"

"But I wanted to!"

"You didn't though! Months I waited. Months I disagreed with Harry, still believing you would return, until I gave up." My voice slowly calmed as I lowered my wand. I felt defeated and weak, my past strength of yelling at Ron leaving me. "I gave up any hope that you would return because I knew you wouldn't. I stopped wishing you would some how find us and take me in your arms like I always wanted you to. I ended my love for you and moved on, not planning to ever go back. You never showed equal feelings to me and that made it easier. Whatever was going to happen in the future between us Ronald, its over. We are friends and that is it. I do not plan on forgiving you for leaving us when we most needed you, but for Harry's sake I won't curse you each time I see you." When I finish I again whipped my tears and turn around and ran from him back towards the house.

Ron wasn't going to occupy my mind more than necessary. I was going to go to Gringotts destroy the horcrux find the next one, kill nagini, find a way to help Draco, and kill Voldemort.

I just wished Draco could be here to help me with it all.

* * *

As the sunset on Shell Cottage, all of its occupants were unaware of a little figure apparating onto it's grounds beside a stone engraved with the words "Here Lies Dobby, A Free Elf". All of them, except one who was on his way to visit the grave like he did each night when he could. As the man saw the figure kneel down and touch the rock, he walked up a gingerly touched the shoulder of the female house elf.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, making the little house elf jump and stumble over her brothers grave stone.

"Mister Harry Potter!" Cookie exclaimed holding a feeble hand over her heart. "Sir Cookie is sorry to intrude on your house mister Harry Potter!"

"It's fine, it is fine Cookie" Harry said, kneeling down to be the same height as the little elf. He could tell she was a female by her long eye lashes that were wet with tears.

"Oh sir Dobby was right you are as nice! As kind as Mrs. Hermione!" Cookie exclaimed while sitting down on the damp ground next to said elf's grave stone.

"You know Hermione Cookie?" Harry asked, still confused how this elf seemed to know so many of his friends, especially Hermione when so many of the Hogwarts elves didn't because she was always trying to get them freed.

"Oh yes Mrs. Hermione said I was her friend!" Cookie exclaimed.

"And how do you know my friend Dobby?" At this the little house elf burst into tears, noisy tears just like her brother when he had first met Harry. Yet these tears were not for being treated like an equal, these were tears of pain and lost. Shocked and not knowing what he should do, Harry shushed the house elf in an effort to comfort her.

"Dob- Dobby is Cook-" Again the little house elf wailed, throwing herself on top of the stone next to her.

"Harry?" A voice came from behind Harry making him turn around to see a tired looking Hermione walking up the hill. "Who is- oh!" Hermione rushed forward and sat next to Cookie, scooping her up and placing Cookie in her lap to sooth her. "Shhh Cookie it's alright."

After a few moments where Harry stared curiously at the two, Cookie composed herself and looked to Harry. "Dobby is Cookie's older brother Mister Harry Potter. Cookie has not seen Dobby for six years." Cookie stood up and walked towards Harry before sitting down again.

"Dobby told Cookie all about your kindness Mr. Harry Potter, but never did I believe it would be this nice! Thank you Mr. Harry Potter." Cookie said gesturing towards the stone.

"Oh, uh you are welcome." Harry said still looking very uncomfortable.

"Cookie will go now Mr Harry. Mister Draco will be lonely now that Mrs Hermione can not be there." Cookie then turned away from a shocked Harry to Hermione who was looking very nervous. "Mrs. Hermione, Cookie is free but Cookie would like to serve Mrs. Hermione when she needs something. Mrs. Hermione can call Cookie when she needs Cookie. Mister Draco says you can apparate to Mister Malfoy's Manor too. Mrs Hermione will visit?" Cookie looks at Hermione expectantly.

"Of course Cookie." Hermione smiles at the House Elf, but glances nervously at Harry.

"Cookie is being called. Cookie must leave. Bye Mrs. Hermione. Thank you Mr. Harry Potter." With a bow to both of them, the house elf disappartes away.

Hermione gets up quickly to try to avoid questions from Harry, but he catches her before she can get away. "Hermione, what really happened when you were at the Manor with Malfoy?"

* * *

**It took me longer than I wanted to get started on the chapter because it doesn't have as much Dramione in it and I kept messing up when I edited it. It really did not want me to underline anything so if I missed any quotes sorry.**

**The last POV is more third person because I thought of putting it in Cookie's perspective, but honestly I think house elves think in third person anyways.  
**

**Tell me what you think and what I ruined**

**Review and critic**


	12. Gringotts

**Little bits of gringotts and finally hiding place.**

**Also I'd listen to There's something there that wasn't there before  song while reading harry's POV\**

**Disclaimer: wait! . . . . . nope, stil not mine.**

* * *

"Mother?" I call tentatively. Voldemort had left a few moments ago and the moment he did it was a lot easier to shove his horcrux to a weak point now that its maker wasn't so close. After I had control over myself again I walked out of the drawing-room as calmly as I could with my head held high. After I could no longer hear my aunt and father's moans from their long torture session I rushed to my mother's room that had been separate from my fathers since my enlistment with the Death Eaters.

I could hear her pacing inside before I called to her. She opened the door for me as I spoke and held her appearance of a Malfoy for only a moment before she broke down and held me close to her. "I'm so sorry Draco. You shouldn't have to deal with any of this. You're just a boy!"

"Mother it is alright. You need rest, take a break for the rest of the day the sun is setting already anyways. Cookie will help you. Cookie." I called for the little house elf hoping she wouldn't mind helping with my mother. After a few seconds I called for her again.

"Sorry sir, Cookie was with Mrs. Her-"

"Its alright Cookie." I cut her off quickly while staring at her in awe. Hermione was okay then, and Cookie was still able to find her. Glancing at my mother I saw that she did not seem to have heard anything Cookie said as she had taken that moment to stand up and replace her tear streaked face with a superior look. The Malfoy's family ability to change expressions should be considered its own magic.

"Start a bath and make it as relaxing as possible. Afterwards prepare my bed and sleeping wear for me." My mother spoke to Cookie sternly and once she was finished she turned and headed in the direction of the library.

Cookie stares after her in shock then turned to me for an explanation. "Please Cookie. They'll all leave by tomorrow and you can do as you please."

"Mister Malfoy's mother does not act as kindly as Mrs. Hermione does." Cookie replies simply.

"Yes, but Hermione is special like that." I told her as she turned on the spot and I heard her appear in the bathroom a few feet in front of the bed. "Walking would have been less draining Cookie!" I call to her teasingly, trying to make up for my mothers rude appearance towards the little house elf. Of course house elves don't understand anything remotely related to sarcasm because in a moment she appeared in front of me again and walked to the bathroom saying, "Sorry Mister Draco."

Shaking my head, I walked out of my mother's room and into Hermione's room.

She had been sure to take all of her stuff, even little things, to be positive that no one knew she had been there willingly before rushing off to help Potter and the Weasel while getting herself tortured in the process.

My eyes watered slightly as I remember how her scream had slowly built into a heart wrenching one. She was so strong having held her scream in, but once it came out you could hear all the agony and suffering she was under. Her scream would forever haunt my dreams now.

* * *

"Hermione, what _really_ happened when you were at the Manor with Malfoy?" I say, looking Hermione in the eye as I tighten my hold on her to keep her in place.

"Nothing." She replies too quickly and too high-pitched.

"Hermione." I say sternly, knowing she was keeping something back. "Did you stay in the dungeons?" She shook her head, biting her lip. "Did you speak with Malfoy?" She nodded, not breaking my gaze. "Did you speak to him often?" She nods. "Did he tell you he was a horcrux?" She pales but again nods. After a few moments where I could see tears line her eyelashes I ask one last question. "Did you fall in love with Malfoy, Hermione?" She doesn't answer my question only throws her arms around my neck and cries.

"Shhh. Hermione it's ok. Whatever Malfoy did to you, we will return it to him and much more. Ron and I will both help in the revenge."

"No!" She shrieks. "He's changed Harry! He didn't do anything to me."

"Hermione, you must be confused."

"No there's something sweet, and almost kind-" I cut her off.

"but he was mean and he was corse and unrefined."

"And now he's dear, and so unsure."She pauses and looks away as she thinks. "I wonder why I didn't see it there before." Hermione explains. The smile that is playing on her lips makes me believe in it a little more than her words.

"Well this is new, and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be?"

"What a Gryffindor and a Slytherin together?" I sigh a breath of relief when she said together instead of in love.

"He's no prince charming."

"But there's something in him that I simply didn't see." Hermione smiles and wipes her face to rid it of tears. She sits down and pulls me to sit in front of her as she tells me her story of House Elves, Horcruxes, Malfoy, and Dementors.

When she finishes she looks at me very seriously. "He isn't bad Harry. He only joined the Death Eaters to protect his mother. Draco lied to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when he visited and told him that he had killed the only two people he had caught saying his name. He saved us a lot while I was there, putting himself in danger too by blocking out _him_ and-"

"Hermione you don't have to try to convince me."

She nods and I wrap my arms around her to comfort her. "We can't tell Ron." She whispers. "I wasn't suppose to tell you. He could get in a lot of trouble if someone found out he did not fully obey the Dark Lord's orders."

"We can trus-" Hermione gives me a look and I nod. I might have partly forgiven Ron, but Hermione has not. "I won't tell him."

"Thank you Harry."

* * *

As I walked back towards the cottage with Harry, I considered calling Cookie back to have her bring a letter to Draco. The expression he had on after I told him I wasn't going to stay in my room while Harry and Ron were in the Manor, it was obvious he cared about me as much as I did for him. I hopped he was missing me as much as I him, and a letter would help ease his worry and might make myself feel better.

But war is not a place to feel selfish or think about love if that was what this really was. If I sent him a letter and it got into the wrong hands, I didn't even want to think about what could happen to Draco.

/\

"Well," Travers coughed like he felt superior. "I heard that those present in the _incident_ we're being kept in the Manor for.. ah... watching. That is what Goyle said after Lucius owled him."

I did not waver for more than a second. My thoughts went to Draco, thinking and examining to make sure he would be alright. But Voldemort won't harm his horcruxes. "Goyle's family are all idiots. The Dark Lord forgives those who have served him most faithful in the past." I looked at Travers and held my head high as I looked at him like I did dirt. I walked past him. "I believe _my_ credit with the Dark Lord may be clearer than _yours_ Travers."

"I see." Travers voice gave away his anger, but no one got on Bellatrix's bad side if they could help it. "To gringotts?" He asked seeing the trail I was following.

"Yes. My vault needs checking." I reply, keeping my head up again and not looking at Travers.

I could feel Harry's presence near me and Ron was at my side, but being in this women's body I felt like I should kill myself I hated her so much. Her hair was similar to mine in the curl and untamable way, but it was even more annoying with its length and filth.

/\

I scream at the pain. It was not like when I touched the one goblet. It didn't stop as everything began doubling and each double touching me as it buried me in pain. Ron was near me and so was Bogrod. The goblin was so little I tried to keep him up but the pain was making me weaker. Harry was shouting something above us as he tried to get the real goblet. I couldn't see Griphook until I heard Harry scream for us to get the sword and the goblin grabbed it while getting out of the room. As the door opened, we all floated out on the many metals that were burning all of us. Griphook ran off screaming something about Thieves as he made off with the Sword.

Good for him. I thought bitterly, giving Ron a nasty look for a second. A deal is a deal.

"Stupefy!" Harry bellows and we began dodging jets of lights coming towards us from the on coming Goblins. Wizards began to pour into the chamber, but as the dragon sent a gush of flames their way, they turned and ran out. Next to me Harry turned and broke the dragon's chain. "This way!" Harry yelled, still shooting stunning spells as he moved towards the dragon.

"Harry! What are you doing!" I ask already knowing the answer, only asking if he had finally gone insane.

"Get up, climb up, come on!" We all got on top of the dragon. The moment we were able to get a good hold on its spikes it understood it was free and set out a huge roar.

We were all flat on the dragon's back as it clawed to get out of the chamber. Its spikes hit the ceiling, and I knew we were going to get crushed. The Dragon was way to huge to get out with us safe on its back. Harry and Ron both had their eyes closed and didn't seem to understand we needed to help the dragon. It wasn't about to do all the work for us. "Defodio!" I shout pointing Bellatrix's wand at the wall around us. I had to enlarge the passage to help the Dragon since I was obviously the only one doing it. Finally after Harry realized what I was doing he looked up and copied my actions. Ron looked up but didn't offer his help, only looked ahead.

Finally the dragon came up into the main hallway of Gringotts. Goblins and wizards fled from the sight as the dragon spread its wings an went through windows. Once it reached Diagon Alley it flapped its wings and took to the sky.

* * *

"What did you say to me?" His voice was high and cold, but fury and fear burned inside of him. I could feel his emotions for the third time and thinking of Hermione was the only thing from allowing the Horcrux to completely control me. The one thing he had dreaded the most, the one secret he told practically no one, and Potter had found it out.

The goblin standing in front of Voldemort was trembling at the sight of the Dark Lord and he refused to raise his eyes to meet the red eyes.

"Say it again!" murmured Voldemort. "Say it again!"

"M-my Lord," stammered the goblin, its black eyes wide with terror. I felt terrible for the creature, knowing that its life was on it's last few minutes. "m-my Lord... We t-tried t-to st-stop them. . . . Im impostors, my Lord . . . broke - broke into the - into the Lestranges' v-vault . . ."

"Imposters? What imposters? I thought Gringotts had ways of revealing imposters? Who were they?" I understood Voldemort knew who it was, because I knew who it was. Bellatrix and Lucius behind us knew who it was. Who else would try to rob a death eaters vault? And who would be able to. I was just hoping she was ok.

"It was Harry Potter and two accompanies."

"_And they took?" _he said, his voice rising a terrible fear gripping him. "Tell me! _What did they take?"_ His anger and fear made it obvious to everyone that something important was in my aunt's vault, but only few things were important to him.

"A... a s-small golden c-cup, m-my lord . . ."

The scream of rage, of denial left him as if it were a stranger's: He was crazed, frenzied. His wand slashed through the air and green light erupted through the room: the kneeling goblin rolled over, dead. All of the death eaters watching ran away from the crazed wizard. Though I knew he would not hurt me, I took a step away from him, but not enough for him to realize my distance from his side. My father and aunt began to throw others in front of them as they raced towards the door. Again and again his wand fell, and those who were left were slain, all of them.

Now alone with Voldemort and Nagini among the dead, he began to pace around the dead wizards and magical creatures. He did not mutter a word but I knew he was calculating his horcruxes. Thinking of the ones left and the ones Potter had. He did not try to invade my mind but I still kept the information Hermione told me stored far back in my mind to hide it from Voldemort. He already knew two were gone.

* * *

"He knows. He knows, and he's going to check where the other's are, and the last one, is at Hogwarts. I knew it. I_ knew_ it."

"What did you see Harry?" I lean forward, looking at Harry worried about how easily Voldemort got into his head.

He looks directly at me. "I saw him find out about the cup. Malfoy was there with him and Nagini. He's planning on keeping Nagini close to by him, no longer sending her out to do his dirty work. He's going to-"

"What about Dra- Malfoy?" I ask hurriedly. Draco can hold down the horcrux well because of its weaken state, but being so close to Voldemort could make it more powerful.

"He seems to think no one would ever think that he'd be able to make more than seven, including himself. To make seven separate horcruxes, excluding his own body is dangerous and he knows that. You were right Hermione, the last horcrux is very weak and once they are all gone, he should be too." Harry pauses and looks back at me, meeting my frightened gaze. "Malfoy should just be told to act normal. He will no longer be given special treatment to make sure we don't find out."

I let out a sigh of relief. Draco is ok. Bellatrix may be able to treat him like she does all others, but he won't have to be at Voldemort's side throughout the fighting. Fighting that I could feel was coming sooner than we hoped.

"Did you see where in Hogwarts it is?" Ron asked, now scrambling to his feet too.

"No, he was concentrating on warning Snape, he didn't think about exactly where it is-"

"Wait, _wait!_" I cry, as Harry pulls out the invisibility cloak and Ron picks up the horcrux. "We can't just _go_, we haven't got a plan, we need to -" Harry cut my rambiling and panicking off.

"We need to get going. Can you imagine what he's going to do once he realizes the ring and the locket are gone? What if he moves the Hogwarts Horcrux, decides it isn't safe enough?"

What he said made sense, and I didn't doubt that Harry knew what most of Voldemorts next moves were. But we always need a plan, even if they end up going down the drain. "But how are we going to get in?"

"We'll go to Hogsmeade, and try to work something out once we see what the protection around the school's like." He motioned to the cloak as he spoke, "Get under the Cloak Hermione, I want to stick together this time."

Glancing at the cloak that once seemed large enough for five of us instead of three, I say "But we don't really fit-" again I am cut off.

"It'll be dark, no one's going to notice our feet."

Across the lake the dragon had finished getting a drink and we stopped when we heard the flapping of the enormous wings. All of us look across the lake to watch as the Dragon takes flight and climb higher and higher until he can no longer be seen. The dragon was heading north. If I had watched careful enough as it flew with us on its back, we were outside london, south of Scotland. South of Hogwarts.

The dragon was of course not heading to Hogwarts, but it was a sign. Our beast was heading towards Hogwarts. My beast would be there soon too.

I sigh and walk forward, taking my place between Ron and Harry. Harry pulled the Cloak down as far as it would go, and together we apparated away.

* * *

Macnair and Wilkes patrolled Hogsmeade with me. Voldemort was out looking for his old Horcruxes, and it was only a matter of time before he realized he only had Nagini, the one in Hogwarts and I left. After the old man at Hog's Head Inn broke curfew, the two Death Eaters were on edge for being made fun of. They were both of bickering down the road as I trailed them. They didn't pay me any attention, not even when I told them where the Caterwauling Charm was broken, I was only Lucius's son to them. The one with the failure father and the weak mother, and the one who failed to personally kill Dumbeldore.

I did not mind them hating me. The only Death Eater I wanted on my side was my mother, all the others represented what I hated and gave a great explanation why when they said they were having fun.

As I walked along the now empty street, I fell to my knees as I felt anger bubble inside me coming from no where. The pain I felt was familiar, but it was not this strong before. It was evident that Voldemort had found that the ring or locket were gone. Only one more thing for him to check before he undoubtedly came to Hogwarts to find his horcrux or to take me somewhere. I pulled myself up right and shoved the Horcrux in me back down.

The two idiot death eaters were no where in sight but I didn't care I wasn't going to warn them. I headed towards the not so beautiful side of Hogsmeade and into the shop with a hog pasted above the door. I walked inside to see the familiar bar empty. It was always empty, but had just as good booze as Three Broomsticks, and had a pleasant absence of a certain slutty waiter. Walking down the hallway and up the stairs, I saw the portrait of Dumbledores sister close and a flash of red go with it. In front of the door Aberforth Dumbledore was standing there with his wand pointed at me.

"I heard that you killed my brother." He said, his voice empty of any feelings.

"Severus did Aberforth and you know that, as does everyone else. I am only here for you to send a message to your brother's Army." I spoke with a more mature tone, not wanting to seem superior to the old man, but to get him to take me seriously. "Tell Dumbledore's army that You-Know-Who will be there sooner than they think. Tell them to prepare themselves." I turned and walked out of the room, not wanting to know if the old fool believed me or not.

I walked out of the room and towards the gates of Hogwarts, not sure what Snape will do when I ask to enter. Before the gates are even in sight, my mark burns and I stumbled backwards, falling on to the floor for the second time this night.

They caught Potter.

It was the beginning of the end.

* * *

**done and review!**

**And if you need a refresher, Hermione used Pollyjuice potion to look like Bellatrix, they went to gringotts with Ron makeup upped, and the Carrows siblings had "caught" Potter before Minevra came in and yea :)**

**back from my vacation and I'll be posting my new chapter soon**


	13. The Room of Requirements

**Ok another chapter coming up! I love the reviews I got for the previous chapter, but really guys critic it!**

**Disclaimer: Draco.. no. Hermione... no. Harry... no. ****Cookie's name belongs to me but not her creature and yeah Rowling is amazing**

* * *

I ran away from Hogsmeade and towards the black iron gates of school. I wasn't sure what was going on as I saw lines streak the skies that seemed to come from the Ravenclaw tower. I chose to ignore them and try to go through the gates, I threw a rock at them to test for any wards and saw that they were already heavily guarded. Swearing, I paced as I thought of a way to get inside the castle. Aberforth had to have informed the Light side of the fast approaching war due to the obvious extra precaution they were taking. As I paced and shoved the horcrux farther down as Voldemort grew angrier, I saw a bat-like creature flying in my direction.

Recognizing my Godfather's flying shape immediately I shot a spell up in the air to signal where I was, and the bat figure swooped down and turned in my direction. Severus landed in front of me with his ropes flying around him and the thick black smoke that came with flying disappearing.

"Draco, you must get inside and hide yourself." Snape said. He was clutching his wand tightly like he had just finished a duel. "Potter was spotted, though he is now using his invisibility cloak. Minerva will wake the students and bring them to the Great Hall. Get in there before The Dark Lord calls you to come to him. If it's a fight he wants you must be ready of them."

"I still have unfinished business in the castle Severus." I reply glancing back at the gates.

"Then you wait here for the Death Eaters to break in. Minerva can't hold the Dark Lord outside for very long."

"Where are you going Snape?" I ask hurriedly, watching as he takes a few feet away from me.

"I have business to take care of before this starts." Snape rose his wand hand and flew up with black smoke following him through the skies.

I watched for a moment before I suddenly heard a commanding and cold voice speak from every direction.

"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have a great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood." He spoke in short sentences as if he was speaking to children with no knowledge. When he spoke again, his voice was above a whisper and gave me chills. "Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded."

"You have until midnight"

* * *

I stood at in entrance of the chamber of secrets. It was a very long, dimly lit chamber. The whole room had a greenish light to it and serpent statues were located around the room.

Ron stood a little behind me looking cocky again. He was planning on taking the credit for coming down here. Muttering things about how it was obvious and he was surprised I hadn't thought of it. Walking ahead of him was the only thing keeping me from snapping at him to act accordingly. Though he wouldn't have even gotten in if it hadn't been for me speaking the parseltongue that Harry had often muttered in his sleep when Ron left us. After a few tries at opening the door, I learned that it was the line of hissing that Harry usually spoke when he fell asleep with the Marauder's Map. Ron had tried at first, but he wasn't around Harry as much as I was.

Now we stood in front of a large upside down dead snake. The snake was rotting away, but not yet bone clean. Ron walked in front of me now and started to wiggle the poisonous fangs out of the mouth with little care.

"Ronald!" I say, marching forward. "Those can kill you in a good thirty minutes!"

"Worried about me 'mione?" Ron says, turning around and smirking at me. The smirk makes me think of Draco even though it is not in any comparison; I sneer back at him.

"No, but Harry needs every man he can get, even if that means you."

Ron shakes his head but turns back and continues working, slightly more cautious. After he takes out around ten, he stands up and dumps a few in my waiting arms. "Well?" He says after a minute. "get the cup out will you?"

I drop the fangs and grabbed for my bag that I had placed the cup in. Setting the cup firmly on the ground I picked up one fang and handed it to Ron, who gave it back to me.

"No, that thing affects me more than anyone else, you do it." I handed it back to him looking him firmly in the eyes.

"Ron. Harry destroyed one, I destroyed one, and Dumbledore destroyed one. You can do this." He nods slightly before looking down at the cup as if it was going to attack him. "Now it's weaker than the other horcruxes, but it will still give up a fight."

"Stab it Ron."

* * *

Voldemort broke the charms not long after the fighting had broken out. The moment I saw them lift, I apparated to the dungeons to see majority of my house locked inside, gathering their items and fleeing the scene. We really seemed like cowards in that moment.

The only people who seemed to automatically realize I was there was Crabbe and Goyle, whom arrived at my side instantly. They were both idiots separated and every time they spoke, but they were the only ones who were almost always there.

"Crabbe, Goyle, come on." I say sternly and in easy terms. They had both grown less attached to me with my absence, but without me they had no brains, only unforgivable curses to use.

They both followed me towards the door that was locked tight, but I easily grabbed their shoulders and side-apparated them to the stairs at the end of the hall. Without stopping I marched up the stairs, then up six more sets of stairs. None of the advancing death eaters attacked me, but I dodged a few hexes coming from several of my fellow students. Crabbe and Goyle followed behind me, a few times picking a fight and sending unforgivable's in random areas. I pulled them out of a duel with my old DADA teacher before they got themselves killed.

As we neared the Room of Requirements, I saw Potter and Weasel running in front of Hermione. From the edge of my eye I saw Crabbe point his wand at them. I stop quickly and grab him by the collar throwing him around the corner and pinning him to the wall.

"Are you and idiot!" I yell at him while my wand burns a hole in his shirt. "The Dark Lord wants Potter alive!"

"I wasn't gonna go for Potter though!" He moans, eyeing my wand fearfully. "I was goin' for the mudblood." At the word I shove him higher up the wall. Everyone that grew up in our grade suspected my goons were for physical protection, but I just didn't like getting my hands dirty. Lucius enjoyed muggle boxing as a punishment and I learned from the best.

"Go after the Fucking Brightest-Witch-Of Our-Age?! Even in a surprise attack from the behind Herm- Granger would win you idiot!" I shove him against the wall and turn around continuing my path. I hear the grunts and footsteps of Crabbe and Goyle and know they are giving me my space to cool down. Hermione had disappeared suddenly, and I waited outside of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy to see her.

* * *

"I know what the diadem looks like, and I know where it is," Harry says, talking fast. "He hid it exactly where I hid my old Potions book, where everyone's been hiding stuff for centuries. He thought he was the only one to find it. Come on."

As the walls trembled again, he led Rona and I through the concealed entrance and down the stairs into the Room of Requirement. It was empty except for three minutes: Ginny, Tonks, and elderly witch wearing a moth-eaten hat, whom Harry recognized immediately as Neville's grandmother.

Harry began to explain to all of them how they had to leave, but come back in. Ginny and Tonks, didn't seem to listen to the last part. As they left, we walked out too so we could change the room inside. Tonks and Ginny were already fighting. A little to the left of where they were fighting I thought I saw a glance of blonde go into a closet. Once Ginny turned around the corner, Harry sighs "She isn't going to come back. She'll join the fight."

"It's ok Harry," I say walking forward to rub his back. "Ginny came with us to the Department of Mysteries and did great. She grew up with Ron, I think she is ok."

"I know but-"

"Harry, it's a war, you can't keep her from fighting. Lets go inside."

Harry nods and stood up to pace back and forth in front of the wall three times before a door appeared and we walked into the room of hidden things.

The sound of the battle outside died the moment we crossed the doorway. Now we stood and could see many different and odd objects stacked on top of one another. Not far away from the front of the room I saw the vanishing cabinet Draco had worked on against his will to bring the Death Eaters in to Hogwarts, the sight of it reminded me that he was somewhere in the castle.

"Let's split up, look for the diadem." Harry and Ron ran forward into different sections, while I hung back looking around and keeping an eye on the door. Not two minutes after we came in here the door opened again Draco and his cronies walked in.

He walked inside and searched the room with his eyes. He seemed to settle on my hiding place behind a broken dresser, but he looked away quickly when Goyle said, "Want us to split up?" He grunted loud enough for me to hear.

"Yeah, but if you see Potter, wait for me before you advance. We don't need you two screwing everything up." After he finishes speaking he walks away, into a section closest to me.

Crabbe and Goyle walk into a section that Harry had gone into after Draco disappeared. Without a slight hesitation I run into Draco's section quickly but run into a tall object before I get too far in. Before I pulled away to look for Draco though, the object moved on its own and I felt lips capture mine. Not even opening my eyes to confirm it was Draco, I flung my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his hair. My back hit something as Draco pushed me up against it to rid the space between us. I pulled back for air and my eyes bore into his silver ones, he pecked me on the lips once more than showered me in kisses all along my neck and face. He pulls away only to stares into my eyes again.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I will personally kill Bellatrix myself for what she did to you." He whispers, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Draco, don't turn into a murderer for me. I'm here now, with you." I tell him, standing on my tiptoes and kissing him again.

"And you're never leaving me again." He replies, kissing me one last time before pulling away. "You're looking for a horcrux in here aren't you?" He whispered. He raised his hand from my waist and cupped my cheek.

I leaned my head against the stack of books Draco had pushed me against. "Maybe we should just stay here Draco. Grow old together."

"You know we can't do that Hermione. Once we save everyone and we win this war, I promise to grow old with you. Until we have to kill his horcruxes."

"Ravenclaw's Diadem." I reply to his previous question, unwillingly continuing the talk of war. "It looks like a tiara. Did you see it while you were in here last year?"

"It should be in the section the goons ran into." He replies, taking a step away and taking my hand.

"Harry knows." I say as we begin to walk towards the entrance of the section but he stops and turns to search my face.

"And Weasley?" I give him a look that makes him relax. "So many people trust Potter, I guess I can trust him too." Before I can say anything he continues quickly. "Because it is _both_ of our's secret and he won't rat you out." I nod but still grin because he trusted Harry with a big secret of his.

We walked out of the section, and Draco suddenly let go of my hand and not so gently shoved me into a pile of curtains. I was about to yell at him or attack him when I heard approaching feet.

"Draco!" Someone called before I heard a loud thud and a slur of curses. "Ow. What was tha' for!"

"Don't be so daft Goyle! It's a large room but we don't need Potter hearing your loud cry for me!" Draco scolds Goyle. Goyle mutters something but I don't hear it and Draco ignores it. "Alright where did you two see him, and tell me you didn't kill him already." I flinch at his careless use of words but I know his threat is empty.

"We saw him right away but couldn't find you. He's still there."

"Then come on." Draco says. Goyle and Crabbe moved and their footsteps led the way yet before I heard the third pair of footsteps join them a few curtains were lift of me and I heard Draco whisper. "Stay safe, I promise to be back. Don't. Move."

His footsteps were fast and slowly faded away. When I couldn't hear any other sounds I waited a few minutes before throwing the curtains from me and weaving deeper and deeper into the labyrinth of objects meant to be hidden. I was observing a large book that seemed to concern food related charms when I heard Ron's voice echo through the room from the other side of a wall. "Harry? Are you talking to someone?" I wanted to smack him, the dot! Of course Harry was talking to someone and if he could realize that he should know Harry is in danger!

"Descendo!" Crabbes voice shouted and the tower of books not far from me began to teeter and fall where Ron was. A few books and other objects that were so far up seemed to be heading straight for me.

* * *

I wasn't really paying attention to the banter going on between Crabbe and Potter, only holding off Crabbe and Goyle until Potter could escape like usual. It wasn't until Crabbe shouted a spell at a tower of objects and I heard a horribly familiar scream that I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"No!" I shouted practically breaking Crabbe's arm to end the spell. I held on to his arm and kept a good grip on it. I snarled at Crabbe for hurting Hermione and when I saw Potter look at me, I stood up straight and quit acting like the predator. "If you wreck the room you might bury this diadem thing!"

"What's the matter?" Crabbe said, pulling his arm from my death grip. "It's Potter the Dark Lord wants, who cares about a die-dum or his friends?"

"We aren't here to kill Hermione or the Weasel. The Diadem led Potter in here so-"

"So what?!" Crabbe turns to me with undisguised ferocity. "Who cares what you think? I don't take your orders no more, Draco. You an' your dad are finished."

I didn't bother in raising my wand as I turn and punch Crabbe right in the jaw. He barely notices when he shoots the Crucio curse towards Potter, who barely missed the curse.

"STOP!" I shout at Crabbe hitting him again now pointing my wand. "The Dark Lord wants him alive-"

"So? I'm not killing him, am I?" Crabbe yelled, throwing off my arm. "But if I can, I will, the Dark Lord wants him dead anyway, what's the diff-?"

Suddenly I saw Hermione turn the corner and I moved out-of-the-way, dragging Crabbe with me when she shot a stunning spell at him. It only missed him because of me. Crabbe moved away from me and pointed his wand at her as my heart stopped.

"It's that Mudblood! Avada Kedavra!" Hermione dived out-of-the-way, and before I could react Potter shot a stunning spell at Crabbe who ran straight into my fist, knocking my mothers wand out of my hand. I grabbed Crabbe and Goyle's collars, lifting them both up and chucking them into a broken blue couch. "Don't kill her! DON'T KILL HER!" I bellowed out, Goyle stared at me oddly but Crabbe jumped up and pointed his wand at Potter and Hermione but he hesitated and Potter took the chance.

"Expelliarmus!" The spell hit Goyle instead of Crabbe and his wand flew into the bulwark of objects beside him; Goyle leapt foolishly on the spot, trying to retrieve it. I moved back from the fighting that started out and watched as Crabbe impressively held three of them down and dodged their spells for a while before shooting another unforgivable and the weasel chased all three of us away, shooting spells left and right.

"Like it hot, scum?" Crabbe roared as he ran behind Goyle and I.

* * *

Flames of abnormal size were pursuing everyone, licking up the sides of the junk bulwarks, which were crumbling to soot at their touch.

"Aguamenti!" Harry bawled, but the jet of water that soared from the tip of his wand evaporated in the air.

"RUN!" Draco grabbed a stunned Goyle and ran, but Crabbe out sprinted all of us. Draco was behind me and I reached my hand out to grasp his when Ron took my other one and pulled Harry and I in a different direction.

The Fiendfyre's flames chased us as though they were alive, sentient, intent upon killing them. As we continued to run the fire was mutating, forming a gigantic dragon, wolves, and others animals. All of the flames fed upon the debris of century old items. I could no longer hear Draco and his friends when we stopped dead with the fiery monsters circling us. The heat was a solid wall around us with no way through.

"What can we do?" I screamed over the deafening roars of the fire.

"Here!" Harry seized a pair of heavy-looking broomsticks from the nearest pile of junk and threw one to Ron, who grabbed my wrist and pulled me on behind him before shooting up a hundred feet in the air.

The smoke and heat were becoming overwhelming: Below us the cursed fire was consuming the contraband of generations of hunted students. I could not see a trace of Draco or any of his friends anywhere and I was freaking out. In front of us Harry was swooping down low looking for them, but Ron wouldn't.

"Harry, let's get out!" Ron bellowed.

"NO!" I scream, "We have to help them!" I looked to Harry and he caught my tearful gaze and gave a quick nod before swooping low again.

"It's - too - dangerous -!" Ron yelled at both of us but Harry continued to zoom through the air, heading towards faint screams that could be heard over the fire. I moved around Ron to see and saw Draco and the still unconscious Goyle perched on a fragile tower of charred desks. I watched as Harry swooped down to grasp Draco's hand and fail to get back up because of Goyle's wait.

"IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU, HARRY!" Ron roared as we both dragged Goyle onto our broom and rose from the pile as Draco climbed on behind Harry. Before I was too far away from Draco he caught my eye and gave a feeble smile.

"Bloody hero." I heard Ron mutter but I didn't comment on it as we sped towards the door. Before I was completely out of the room, I turned around at Draco's yells.

"What are you doing! Hermione is that way!" Daco screames, but Harry made a hairpin swerve and dove towards a tiara and then I couldn't see them anymore as Goyle fell to the floor and Ron and I stood with the broom, holding our breath.

* * *

Through the smoke I saw a rectangular patch on the wall and Potter steered the broom towards it. I willed the broom to go faster until clean air-filled my lungs and we collided with the wall in front of the Room of Requirements.

I fell of the broom gasping for air, but before I could feel my head hit the floor, I was caught in warm arms. She cradled my head in her lap and ran her hands through my hair whispering consoling words. I stare up into her eyes as we both take in deep breaths.

"C-Crabbe," I choke when I had finally gathered enough oxygen to speak.

"He's dead," Weasley snarls at me, then grabbed Hermione's shoulder roughly. "Get away from him 'mione, hes more dangerous than his usual cowardly self." Under the pressure of his grip, Hermione winces slightly. I rose slowly and carefully, making sure to take deep breaths. Hermione grabs my hand but I shake her off and stared Weasley down.

"Get your hands off of her." I snarl out, he stares at me for a moment then at Hermione then back. Potter stands up and moves him back a few steps as Hermione takes my hand and I pull her up. I turn away from the Weasel to make sure she was okay. When I lift a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, Ron finally proves his head isn't completely empty.

"MALFOY!" Was all I hear before I see Hermione raise her wand as Weasley did and then I was tumbling backwards and hitting my already sore head against the wall. In front of me figures were rushing around and yelling at one another, after a few more bangs, I see a blurred blob makes its way towards me and I see Hermione crouching in front of me.

"Draco? Draco are you ok?" I shut my eyes when there was another bang, and that makes Hermione go frantic. "Draco no! No, don't you dare. Open. Your. Eyes. Now!" At her distressed tone I snap my eyes open and pull her towards me.

"I'm ok, love. Calm down." I said stroking her hair as she clung to me. I can feel her shaking from stress and her adrenaline rush. After a moment the rest of my surroundings cleared and I saw Potter staring at me oddly and the Weasel gripping his wand tightly, but I ignored them both as Hermione pulled away from me and stuck her finger in my face.

"Don't you _ever_ leave me again Malfoy! Or so help me I will hex your sorry ass into the next century." She scolds me before grabbing my face and kissing me passionately. She broke the kiss first and grabbed my hand to pull me up.

"...split up and look -" I heard the Weasel carrying on a conversation while obviously trying to not look in our general direction.

"No," Hermione said, walking towards them while gripping my hand tightly. "Let's stick together. I say we go - Harry, what's that on your arm?"

I looked to the diadem on Potter's wrist that he risked both of our lives for. It was steaming and blackened, but I could tell it was of importance. Suddenly it broke apart in Potter's hands and I could hear a distant scream of pain coming from it.

"It must have been Friendfyre!" Hermione exclaimed beside me, her eyes on the broken tiara.

"Sorry?" Potter said dumbly

"Fiendfyre - cursed fire - it's one of the substances that destroy Horcruxes, but I would -"

"WHAT?!" Ron yells, staring at Harry angrily, then stares at Hermione, and finally glares at me. "You mean, we could have left _him_ in there and we would be done with two horcruxes? Now we have to have his blood on our hands instead of on Crabbe's." Next to him Potter stiffens.

I ignore the comment on my death knowing I could protect myself from Weasley, but when I remember I don't have a wand to protect myself I begin to worry a little. Hermione steps slightly in front of me and stares angrily at Weasley. "We. Are. Not. Killing. Draco." She spits out. "There is another - "

"Oh so now his life is more important than killing Voldemort, Hermione?!" Ron yells.

"Don't put words in my mouth Ronald." Hermione says, taking a deep breath. "Draco and I are both working on the solution that won't harm him and -"

"We don't have time! This is it Hermione. This is what we have worked up to and if by the time Harry faces off Voldemort all the horcruxes are not dead, we lose."

"I'll figure it out!" Hermione screams, her voice cracking at the end of her sentence as tears fall down her face. I pull her closer to me and let go off her hand so I could wrap both my hands around her waist. She clung to my neck as tears stain my shoulder and her cries hit my chest.

"Don't touch-" I silence Weasley with a cold stare before looking back down at Hermione.

"Everything will be alright Hermione. I'm fine. I'm here and I promise I won't leave you ok?" I whisper into her maine of hair. "Dry your tears love, this is a war. You have to get back out there and save everyone like you are supposed to."

"Come with me?" She mumbles into my neck, her breath warm on my cold skin.

"I'll attract Death Eaters and put you in danger," I reply. "But I promise that I'll see you again when we've won this war."

"But what if-"

"No. No what if's, or buts. I _will_ see you again and then we'll grow old together remember? Just go help Potter save the world and I'll handle my side of the saving." Before she could reply or begin to think logically again, I pull away and peck her on the lips. Taking a step back, I turn and hurry down the corridor.

How could I kill this thing inside of me, without breaking my promise?

Would Hermione forgive me if I break my promise?

* * *

**Think... Does he see Hermione again before Voldemort dies? In the book not the movie...**

**I don't think so**

***begin evil laughing***


	14. The Battle of Hogwarts

**Next Chapter is filled with fighting and due to Dramione, a certain life is saved.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! *Sob***

* * *

Yells and shouts and unmistakable noises of dueling filled the corridor as I watch Draco turn the corner and disappear. I look around and my heart fell deeper in my chest; Death Eaters had penetrated Hogwarts. At the end of the hall we see two red heads dueling, by the time we reach them Fred seemed to be laughing about something Percy said. Harry and Ron ran to join in the fight, as I look around for Draco.

"... I don't think I've ever heard you joke since you were -"

"Immobulus!" I shout as I watch a Death Eater shoot a spell at the wall next to the group of boys. Several bricks fell and cut them, but my spell stopped anything serious from happening.

Curses continued to fly at us from the darkness hitting the wall behind our heads. A body fell next to me as I run towards Harry and Ron as Fred and Percy ran towards Colin Creevey who was fighting one of the Carrow twins. With an unintended glance down I held in a gasp as I see the pale looking Cho Chang staring straight up at me.

"Get down!" Harry shouts from near me and I feel both he and Ron pull me down, a curse flying over my head. I shoot a spell at an on coming death eater and as he falls, the mask falls off to show Crabbe's father. I look away from his body and let out a high pitch scream.

A monstrous spider the size of a car was trying to make its way towards us. I had never seen a spider that big but apparently Ron and Harry had, because they both shoot the same spell towards the spider to stun it. Behind it more start to appear.

"It brought friends!" Harry yells. He looks through a nearby window and sent spells down towards oncoming spiders. Ron and I position ourselves behind Harry as more Death Eaters appear. Fred joins us but Percy must have joined a different duel. A few curses came close to Harry but none of us let them touch him.

"Harry..." I call over my shoulder.

"Let's move, NOW!" He yells. He shoots a spell that stuns an unknown death eater and pushes Ron and I ahead of him. Goyle had vanished but at the end of the corridor, which was now full of dust and falling masonry, glass long gone from windows, I saw many people running backwards and forwards, whether friends or foes I could not tell.

Rounding the corner behind us Fred let out a bull-like roar: "ROCKWOOD!" and sprinted off in the direction of the tall man who was pursuing a couple of students. For a moment I watch Fred join the fighting but look away to see a tapestry untouched.

"Harry, in here!" I scream. I pull Ron in with me and Harry follows.

"Hermione we have to get back out there! I want to help - I wanna kill Death Eaters-" Ron's face was contorted, smeared with and dust and smoke.

"Ron, we're the only ones who can end it!" Harry exclaims.

"Please-Ron-we need the snake, we've got to kill the snake!" Out of the corner of my eye Harry glances at me and Ron shut his mouth but I ignore it. I planned on killing the snake and killing the last horcrux. "We _will_ fight! We'll have to, to reach the snake! But let's not lose sight now of what we're suppose to be doing! We are the only ones who can end it! We- We have to end it!" I wiped a stray tear from my face. I step away from Ron and lean against the wall behind me. "We'll end it soon Ron, and Harry will kill Voldemort. We'll end it and live like we are suppose to. We just have to get through it. All three of us together." I turn to Harry.

"You need to find out where Voldemort is, because he'll have the snake with him, won't he? Do it, Harry-look inside him!"

Harry stares at me for a moment and I was about to yell at him again when his eyes seem to glaze over and he looks as if he was staring through me. Ron looks between us but I don't take my eyes off Harry, hoping this wasn't a bad idea. Images of Voldemort and Harry at the Ministry flash through my mind and before I was about to shake Harry to get him out of the trance, his eyes focus on me again.

Harry gasps and looks around at the screeches, cries, and bangs of battle. "He's in the Shrieking Shack. The snake's with him, it's got some sort of magical protection around it. He's just sent Lucius Malfoy to find Snape."

I am only in shock for a second. "Voldemort's sitting in the Shrieking Shack?" I ask, outraged. "He's not- he's not even FIGHTING?"

"He doesn't think he needs to fight," said Harry. "He thinks I'm going to go to him."

"But why?"

"He knows I'm after Horcruxes- he's keeping Nagini close beside him-"

"But not Draco." I say, looking away from Harry. "Voldemort must think that if someone kills him, at least his soul won't be harmed. Only Draco's."

"Voldemort said that Malfoy didn't join him when he called or when the other Slytherins did. He doesn't seem to care about the horcrux in him anymore." Harry pauses and looks to Ron. "He thinks I'm going to go to him since I obviously need to kill the snake to kill him."

"Right," Ron says, squaring his shoulders. "So you can't go, that's what he wants, what he's expecting. You stay here and look after Hermione, and I'll go and get it-"

Harry cut across Ron, ignoring me opening my mouth to protest. "You two stay here, I'll go under the Cloak and I'll be back as soon as I-"

Having had enough, I cut in. "No, it makes much more sense if I take the Cloak and-"

"Don't even think about it," Ron snarls at me, and I return the snarl with much more force.

"I am just as capable as you Ronald!" The tapestry at the top of the staircase on which they stood ripped open.

"POTTER!" Two masked Death Eaters stood there, but before they could raise their wands I shout "Glisseo" and watch as the stairs beneath our feet flattened into a chute and Harry, Ron, and I hurtl down it, unable to control our speed but so fast that the Death Eater's Stunning Spells flew far over our heads. As we swept through the tapestry I turn and cried "Duro!" and hear two loud crunches as the painting turned to stone.

"Totally capable." Ron said from beside me. "but don't you have another Horcrux to kil- deal with?"

"There's still time." I counter. "Harry, you get the Cloak on. Never mind us-" Without listening to me, Harry threw the cloak over all three of us.

We ran down the staircase and found ourselves in a corridor full of duelers. The portraits on either side of the fighters were crammed with figures screaming advice and encouragement, while the Death Eaters, both masked and unmasked, dueled students and teachers. Dean had somehow gotten his hands on a wand because now he was dueling with Dolohov, and not far away Paravati with Travers.

Simultaneously, the three of us raised our wands, but the duelers were weaving and darting so much that there was a strong likelihood of hurting one of our own side if we cast a curse. As we stood there, there was a loud "Wheee!" from behind us and I see Peeves zooming over us, dropping Snargaluff pods on the Death Eaters.

A fistful of tubers hit the cloak above Ron's head and before we could rid it a Death Eater saw. "Someone's invisible there!" The pause that came from most Death Eaters in the room led to the end of duels as the light side duelers took advantage of the distraction and won.

"LET'S GO!" Harry yells, and we gather the cloak tightly around ourselves as we run down the stairs towards the marble staircase into the entrance hall. There were more duelers all over the stairs and in the hall. Death Eaters everywhere you looked: Yakley in combat with Flitwick, a masked Death Eater dueling Kingsley right beside them. Neville emerged from a hallway throwing armfuls of Venomus Tentacula, which looped itself happily around the nearest Death Eater.

As we ran through a new hallway, two familiar bodies that I had grown up with fell from above, and my roommate lay on the ground as Fenrir Greyback and sunk his teeth in Lavender Brown's neck while Parvati Patil lay dead neck to her.

"NO!" I shriek, sending a curse toward him and Greyback flew backwards off the now dead Lavender. He begins to struggle to his feet when a crystal ball fell on top of his head, knocking him out.

"I have more!" Professor Trelawney yelled from over the banister. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked over Lavender, but continued to throw her crystal balls. "More for any who want them! Here-" At the same moment she sent a ball rushing out the window, the gigantic spiders forced their ways into the front hall. The spiders frightened both sides as fighters scatter. Both sides sent red and green jets of lights into the midst of the oncoming monsters.

"How do we get out?" Ron yells from beside me, before Harry or I could think of an answer, Hagrid came booming down the stairs.

"Don't hurt 'em, don't hurt 'em!" He yells. Next to me Harry went very rigid before he yells out to Hagrid and runs out from under the cloak towards Hagrid.

"HAGRID, COME BACK!" He yells, the pain in his voice clear. Before Harry got halfway, the spiders and Hagrid merge together and with Hagrid, the spiders retreate. "HAGRID!" Harry yells like a little boy calling out to his father.

"Harry come back!" I yell. Ron helps me gather the cloak as we run after the distressed Harry who continues to call for Hagrid until he was almost squashed by an enormous foot.

"Oh my-!" I shriek as we finally reach Harry and watch the giant try to seize people in the window above. I raise my wand to get the giants attention but Ron grabs my wrist and pulls it down roughly.

"DON'T!" He yells, confusing me. "Stun him and he'll crush half the castle-" before I could explain how giants skins were more protected than that, another, smaller giant joined the fight.

"Hagger?" As Grawp came around the corner, a fight between the two giants broke out and we all ran out-of-the-way to avoid getting killed. Harry grabbed my hand and Ron follows as we run towards the Dark Forest. Before we reach it though, we are stopped.

The air around us begin to freeze and each time I breath in, the cold air hurt my lungs. As despair and hopelessness settle in my heart, I watch the many black cloaked figures emerge from the forest and make their way towards us. Behind us all fighting had seemed to stop because of a silence only Dementors could bring was falling thickly through the night. Friends had died, Hagrid might be dead, and Draco was going to have to die.

"Expecto Patronum!" I mutter but not even a whisk of smoke came out. Next to me Ron shouted the spell and his little terrier ran near me and was able to clear my mind for an instant.

Draco wasn't going to die, instead we were going to live together and grow old like he promised. "Expecto Patronum." We were going to get through the war and embrace and have a passionate kiss. "Expecto Patronum!" Because I knew the answer to Harry's question now. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I yell with all of my heart and watch as my otter patronus flip in the air and turn into a new animal. My dragon roars through several dementors and floats near Harry who had still not made his Stag.

"HARRY, COME ON!" I scream and when I look at him, my wand dips at the look of surrender on his face. Next to me Ron's terrier flickers and dies. My dragon goes through several more dementors before fading out too. When images of war and Bellatrix begins to haunt me, I accept my new fate.

Before we could surrender completely a silver hare, a boar, and a fox appear between all three of us. Luna, Neville, and Seamus, stood between us making the dementors fall back farther. "That's right," Luna said, looking to Harry and smiling like we were not in the middle of the war. "That's right Harry.. Come on think of something happy."

I sent out my Dragon once again and watch as a terrier joins me and soon a stag. Together the six of us drove the Dementors away and the sound of battle continues behind us once again, as loud as ever.

To my surprise Ron turns around and tries to thank our three saviors, but another Giant joins the fighting and his moment of kindness vanishes."RUN!" Harry shouts for the millionth time and we all scatter as its foot lands where we had previously been standing.

"Let's get out of range!" Ron yells as we follow Harry to stay close to him.

"The Whomping Willow, go!" Harry yells.

/\

The Tunnel was low-ceiled, we had to double up to move through it nearly four years ago; now there was nothing for it but to crawl. Harry went first, his wand illuminated, I expect at any moment to meet barriers, but none come. We walk in silence until the tunnel begins to slope upwards, Harry was about to continue on when I stop him.

"The Cloak!" I whisper urgently. "Put the Cloak on!"

"Nox." He murmurs as he disappeared under the cloak.

Ron and I wait in silence for a long time after Harry had disappeared. It wasn't until we hear a terrible scream did we hurry after Harry. We stop when we hear the cold voice of Voldemort say "I regret it." After a few moments I see Harry's arm extend from under the cloak and his wand pointed at the crate blocking his view.

"Harry!" I breath out, but before I could tell him to stop helping the unknown Death Eater, the crate blocking the view lifts and he pulls himself into the room. I move forward and gasp when I see Draco's godfather lying there, dying.

When Harry took off the Invisibility Cloak Snape's eye widens. As Harry bends over Snape seizes the front of his robes, I was rethinking what Draco said about his godfather when I hear Snape's raspy voice try to speak.

"Take ... it... Take... it..." I notice it before Harry does and conjured a flask from thin air and thrust it into his shaking hand to collect the memories. When the flask was full to the brim, Snape looks like he was staring at death in the face.

"Look...at...me.." I hear him whisper to Harry. There eyes meet for a mere second before Professor Snape's hand fell to the floor and Headmaster Snape moved no more.

Moments after Snape died, Voldemort's voice reverberates from the walls and floor. "You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured." There was a pause and then Voldemort continued.

"I speak now to Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

The moment his voice ended Ron and I both shook our heads frantically. "Don't listen to him," Ron said.

"It'll be alright," I said wildly. "Let's - let's get back to the castle, if he's gone to the forest we'll need to think of a new plan-" with a glance towards Snape, I run into the tunnel.

_I command my forces to retreat immediately_. Will Draco go to keep up his façade? Or will he stay in the castle and more likely get cursed for being there.

The three of us walk in a daze through the grounds. Ron leads us to the Great Hall and I could see on his face that his adrenaline was disappearing and thoughts of the lost ones were clouding his thoughts.

When we reach the Great Hall, for a moment we look around the hall at people we had known our whole life. Witches and Wizards we had grown to care for and love, now injured and dead. Without a word to Harry who was still rooted to the spot, Ron and I seem to float towards his family. As Ginny catches sight of me she threw her arms around my neck and sobbed into my shoulder.

"I'm so tired Hermione!" She whispers, her tears soaking threw my shirt. "I can't go on, I don't want to see anymore death." I begin to cry too and soon we were both comforting each other and clinging to one another for support. We walk towards Fred and George who took Ginny from me. I get a clear view of the rows of the dead when she left. Tonks and Remus were next to each other on the ground and more tears begin to fall. I walk towards the young Auror and my old DADA professor. I hadn't been able to talk to Tonks when she came into the castle, but now I wished I would have asked about the baby or congratulate her. Now the only thing I could do was intertwine her hand with her husbands.

When I was finished I look away from the Weasley family to see if I could help with the injured. I walk away slowly as I head for Professor Binns who was directing people to help. Before I get there I feel a tinder touch on my elbow and turn around to see Luna looking at me strangely.

"You seem very lost Hermione." she says to me, her eyes no longer held as much lightness as they use to. She was beaten down like everyone else. Tears brim my eyes at the thought of this war making even Luna lose her innocence I had always admired. "Don't cry, the nargles hate it when people cry." She smiles at me like she was joking and I smile back, laughing a little. "If you are looking for someone, I suggest looking there first." Luna points a shaky hand back towards the Weasleys and I realize she was talking about the dead.

She walks away before I can say anything. I was about to turn around again when I see something that catches my eye in the line of deaths. Slowly I walk around the Weasley's towards the familiar person lying down. When I finally get a clear view of the wizard, I fall to the floor beside them as the tears double and my heart ached.

All I could think was No. That word continued in my mind without another one entering.

No no no...

* * *

**Don't kill me!**

**And to explain how Fred lives in my story is that they got there late enough and Hermione wasn't distracted that she could see the spell before it hit where as in the book she was dueling. **

**So many things underlined!**

**Hey... where did Harry go? Anyone seen Harry?;)**


	15. Horcruxes

**Okay I'm back and I plan to finish my fanfiction before my school starts. so you won't have to wait much for updates Also bit of movie stuff in this one too.**

**Disclaimer: I have decided that I want to meet J.K. Rowling before I die, or Emma Watson :) Too bad when I do see them I'll die on the spot :P**

* * *

I kneel beside the cold body, my hand clutching theirs tightly even though I knew they could no longer feel the tight grip. Over and over in my mind I wondered which Death Eater did it. Had they been targeted? Why her?

I stared into her dark brown eyes that no longer held the secretive look they use to. Every time I saw her in class or in the halls she would wink at me, knowing I was one of the ones who knew her better than everyone else. Now no life was left in those eyes and no shine was left in her long black hair. Professor Bathsheda Babbling will never be able to stop me before I leave Ancient Runes and talk about muggles. None of that will ever happen to a muggle-born student ever again now that the only muggle-born teacher at Hogwarts has died.

I felt a hand fall on my shoulder and looked up to see Professor Mcgonagall looking down at me with a tear-stained face also. She smiled faintly down at me, but I turned away to look at my favorite professor again.

"She was a fantastic teacher." Mcgonagall said from behind me, her voice strained. I stood up slowly and tore my gaze away from Professor Bathsheda to look at Mcgonagall. Her hair had fallen out of her tight bun and hung in random strands around her face, eyes were puffy with tears for her fallen students and fellow teachers. Her posture was still stiff from fighting for so long but she looked at me in a relaxed way. "She always bragged about you being a muggle born. Would go on and on about how you would one up every pureblood in the school, even as a first year." I smiled at the thought of my favorite teacher bragging about me, I looked behind my shoulder to look at her again but turned around and hugged Professor Mcgonagall as I cried again.

"Dear it's alright. Bathsheda was happy to fight for the safety of witches and wizards like her. She will always be remembered for her brave fighting." She stroked my hair to try to calm me down but her words did not help.

Slowly I composed myself once again and pulled away from her hug. "Professor Babbling did not want to be known for fighting. She wanted to be known as the first Muggle born teacher that was able to prove herself better than any half blood or pureblood."

"And she did. She was one of the most intelligent teachers I have ever had the pleasure to work with." Mcgonagall amended. "She not only taught an extremely difficult class but she taught Professor Burbage all that she knew about Muggles and things they did and knew." She pauses and smiles down at me. "I am sure those two are with Albus now discussing the use of a rubber duck in a tub."

I smile at the image but turn around to take one last look at my teacher before making my way down the line towards the Weasleys. I could see Mr Weasley crying near Lupin, and Ginny crying near Tonks. George and Percy were both spread around the room helping people tend to the injured while Fred helped in the halls with the bodies. No one deserved to die, not Cho, not Professor Babbling, and not Professor Burbage.

_Professor Burbage._

Why did her name stick out in that list? Why did I feel I needed to do something related to her? I had barely spoken to her outside of class.

"Hermione?" I hear a low and raspy voice say and I focus my gaze to see Ron staring at me with tears tracks still clear on his face. "Are... are you ok?"

"Just thinking, do you remember Professor Burgbage?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows.

"Yeah, muggle-studies professor, why?" He says, he ran a hand over his face and dried his tears, getting a grip on his emotions again.

"I was just thinking about her death."

"How she was killed by Nagini, or how she was probably the death that made Malfoy's horcrux." I didn't miss the harsh tone when Ron spoke about Draco. I ignored it though and decided to talk to him about _that_ later.

Professor Burbage was the death that formed Draco's horcrux. I look around the room, already knowing he wasn't here, but I also notice another absence that I should have realized a long time ago. "Ron," I say slowly, lowering my voice to not start a panic in the already tense room. "Where is Harry?" Immediately Ron spun around looking and then turn a deep shade of green. "Come on." I say and we walk as calmly as we can out the door, but still we are notice.

"Where are you two going?" Ginny comes up and looks at us, drying her face.

"We were planning on going to help with the bodies." Ron says and Ginny and I flinch at the word.

"Show some respect Ron." I say before looking to Ginny, "You can help if you want. We can split up."

"Split up?" Ginny looks worried by this idea but agrees anyways. "I'll head outside. I think I saw Oliver and Neville in the front.

We split up when we walk out of the Great Hall, but it didn't take Ron and I long to find Oliver and Neville. As we came up to them Oliver took a hold of the body they were carrying by himself and walked away. Neville looked capable enough so we walked past him and into the next hall way.

The sight brought more tears to my eyes. The whole hall was in debris, and bodies still were everywhere. Not as many that you could tell the battle just happened of course, but enough that it seems as if it was over. Ron and I help this hallway but when we were finished, we walk around the castle to look for Harry again. Hoping he wasn't acting like the hero again.

* * *

"You" Voldemort said, and there was a bang and a small shriek of pain. "Examine him. Tell me whether he is dead."

I didn't know who had been sent to verify, all I could do was lie there with my heart thumping traitorously, and wait to be examined. The only thought that kept me calm, small comfort through it was, that Voldemort was wary of approaching me, that Voldemort suspected that all had not gone to plan.

Suddenly hands, softer than I had expected, touched my face, and felt my heart. I could hear the woman's fast breathing, her pounding of life against his ribs.

"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?" Malfoy? What's with him popping up everywhere?

The whisper was barely audible, her lips were an inch from my ear. Her long blonde hair proved it was Narcissa Malfoy.

"Yes," I breathed back, thinking of Hermione and hoping for her sake he stayed that way. She just needed to find a way to kill him too.

I felt the hand on my chest contract: her nails pierced him. Then it was withdrawn. She had sat up. "He is dead!" Narcissa Malfoy called to the watchers.

* * *

Ron and I stood on the second floor near the stair case, checking everywhere for Harry. "You don't think he went to Voldemort do you?" I whisper mostly to myself, holding myself tightly. I knew Ron was thinking the same thing, but couldn't say it.

"I don't-" Before Ron could finish his sentence the cold and loud voice of Voldemort was back.

"Harry Potter is dead." He spoke and tears rushed to my eyes, Ron barely catching me as I fall to the floor to hold in a sob.

"No." I hear him whisper and I clung tighter to him, both of us thinking of the past few years and what Harry meant to us.

"He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."

"He's lying!" I scream to no one inperticular, my voice cracking at the end. No one would believe Harry gave up. My heart aches in my chest. I stand up as I continue to listen, Ron following my lead. He takes my hand but I don't mind, I need his comfort too.

"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters out number you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be now more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family." Ron shivers, but masks his pain and turns to walk down the stairs. "Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

As we walk towards the entrance other people join our side, Mcgonagall in the front leading her school again. Some were crying in fear, some mask their emotions, and some, like Ron and I, seem to be walking in a daze, thoughts not coming in. I could see the top of Hagrid's head as I walk towards the open doors, but before I saw much more Professor Mcgonagall begins to walk faster and made a terrible scream that I had never expected or dreamed that Professor Mcgongall could make. "No!"

Please, don't be true, I thought in my head instantly, it can't be true he's- and then there he was.

Harry Potter, dead.

"NO!" I scream with all my heart, feeling my lungs vibrate and my chest contract. Next to me Ron screams equally as loud and full of pain and behind me I hear the voice of Ginny. All around us people let out their anguish with threats and curses at Voldemort and his followers. In one quick burst of anguish, Ginny and I begin to run towards Harry, not thinking straight only wanting to hold him and cry. "Monster!" I scream as I run, but Mr. Weasley catches Ginny and I feel arms circle around my waist and pull me back before we can reach him. I struggle for a moment but result to screaming at the Death Eaters like the others, leaning forward cursing them with every word I knew. Soon I was just screaming and sobbing.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort cries, and shoots a silencing spell at us. I stop screaming and result to staring at Voldemort with as much venom I could muster in my eyes, vaguely aware of the arms letting go of me. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!" I watch as Hagrid did as he was told. Voldemort paced behind Harry's body. "You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

Somewhere behind me I hear Ron's voice and I was surprised when it wasn't the person holding me back like I had expected. "He beat you!" The charm broke and the defenders of Hogwarts were shouting and screaming again, calling out Voldemort as a liar. Instead of joining this time I turn around to see who had held me back.

"You're ok." I breathe out as I took in the bloody, dirty, beautiful face of Draco. He opens his mouth to reply when Voldemort sent a second, more powerful bang extinguishing all the voice once more. Instead of replying Draco took my hand and looked forward, hiding our entwined hands from any Death Eaters view.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds, killed while trying to save himself!" He turned around, and evil grin on his face.

"Harry Potter is dead!" He cheers to the Death Eaters and there was shout of laughing here and there, most were unsure as to what to do. Behind me I felt Draco stiffen and a moment later I catch sight of Lucius and Narcissa. Narcissa was looking around wildly until her eyes seem to land on Draco, but Lucius was just staring at me. "Come forward and join us. Or die."

Voldemort looks around at all of us, and no one dares to move. Bellatrix moves forward and stands on the debris, putting herself in front of the Death Eater but still behind Voldemort. There was a long silence that was broken by Malfoy.

"Draco." His raspy voice sounds through the silence, commanding Draco to come to him. Behind me Draco grips our hidden hands tightly. "Draco." He says again, this time glaring at me. Voldemort follows his gaze and stares at Draco and I. He doesn't understand fully what was going on, but Narcissa understood.

"Draco," Her voice was soothing and I could feel Draco loosen up a smug but his grip was still tight. "Come here." Voldemort wasn't looking at us anymore as he looked at Draco's parents so I squeezed his hands, hoping I could break the spell

"Don't blow your cover Draco. Go." I say under my breath. He doesn't move until Voldemort and everyone else looks at him. I drop his hand and turn to look at him like everyone else. He shows no emotion when he was staring ahead, but his eyes flicker down to meet mine and I can see the true fear he was feeling. "Go." I mouth.

Slowly, he took a step to the side and walks past me, brushing my shoulder as he passes. Staring angrily at Voldemort I watch Draco walk up and stand to his left. Even from this distance I could see his eyes flicking between Voldemort, Bellatrix, and I.

I hear a shuffling not far to my left and see Neville slowly walking forward holding something in his hands. I took a step back as he did feeling that a member of Dumbledore's army was too close to Voldemort for my liking. Dumbledore's army should not ever be heading towards the other side willingly.

"Well I must say I hoped for better." Voldemort says, and it was a surprise to everyone it was possible for him to joke. "And who is this?" He says in his soft snake's hiss.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?" Bellatrix shouts, glee dripping from her voice and she dances a little on the rock.

"Ah, yes. Well Neville I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks-"

Neville bravely cut him off. "I'd like to say something."

"Well Neville I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you'd like to say. Think long and hard of what that will be." Voldemort said, his warning clear.

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone." Neville said, and I knew this couldn't end well.

"Stand down Neville!" Seamus's voice commands from amidst of the crowd.

Neville turns and looks at all of us, "People die every day." He says loudly "Friends, Family. Yeah we lost Harry tonight, but he's still with us. In here." Neville clutches his chest and looks around. I take a deep breath, taking a grip on my wand in case something happens. Taking my gaze off Neville I look to Draco who was slowly moving away from Voldemort. "So is everyone else. They didn't die in vain." He turns back to Voldemort. "But you will!" He shouts and Voldemort laughs, "because you're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us. It's not over!" Neville grabs the object in his hand and I realize it was the sorting hat. He pulls out the Sword of Gryffindor and points it at Voldemort.

Suddenly Harry's body moves and Hagrid seems to have dropped him, but it continues to move and Harry stood up sending a curse towards Nagini. Some gasps some cheer and Voldemort stars before lifting his wand and shooting spells after Harry as he ran.

I shoot a spell towards Bellatrix but she deflect it and catches my eye. I watch as Death Eater after Death Eater apparates away, scared of the seemingly invincible Boy-Who-Lived-Again. around me people were muttering about a killing curse, but I knew better. I had known all along really.

Harry had been a horcrux too. And now he was free from that. Voldemort only had Nagini and Draco left.

All around duels broke out but I just stuck to sending curses from afar. Ron next to me. We search for Harry, but he seems to have fled into the castle, and many were following.

"HERMIONE!" I hear Ron yell from behind me as he duels with a masked Death Eater. "I think its time you get a move on with your little mission!" He says sending a stunning curse that hit the Death Eater in the chest. He finishes his partner off and starts on a new duel with the next closest Death Eater. His anger at my relationship with Draco clear in his fighting.

"Right, of course." I say, and run into the crowd towards the spot I had last seen Draco. Of course he was no longer there.

I turn and run inside like most others were doing, running past Ron who won another duel. I wasn't sure if I wanted to break Draco's cover yet. I just needed to see him so we could fight together. As I run, I see many death eaters fall from curses that were not from their duelers or any running past them. I smile to myself, knowing Harry must be close.

* * *

"What side are you on Malfoy?" I stare down the wand pointed at me, glaring at my uncle. I clench my wand hand, wishing a wand to be in it. All around me I hear the sounds of battle, but they blur together when Rodlphus appeared.

"Not yours Uncle." I spat at him. "Voldemort is dead, he can't even send a proper killing curse. It's about time you realize the war is over." I sneer at my Uncle and watch as he smirks at me.

_"_Deep words for someone breathing their last breath." He replies. He raises his wand closer to me and breathes in. "Avada -"

Behind me a terrible, heart wrenching scream lets out, making several people pause and I whip around to see a tear struck faced Hermione running towards me. "No!" she screams with all of her being. "No Lestrange don't!" I turn around and see my uncle looking very confused, not able to finish the curse. I tackle him with new adrenaline to be with Hermione and wrestle the wand out of him. "Stupefy!" I shout and watch as my stunned uncle hits the floor with a crack.

The fighting around me continues but I only see Hermione as she runs toward me. I smile at her for a second before I feel a curse sent from one of the sides hit me in the chest, bruising my chest.

"ARGH!" I yell, my breath knocks out of me as pain goes through me, my head hitting solid ground.

"Draco!" I hear my name being called but it seems far away. I feel Hermione pick my head up to rest in her lap but her touch hurts. I see Hermione, but the pain is getting worse.

"Hermione." I sigh, smiling at her and lifting a hand to run through her hair."You saved me."

"Of course I saved you. I couldn't have let-" She chokes up as she hugs me. "Oh this is all my fault. If only I had gotten here sooner."

"No. It's not." I shake my head and take deep breaths as I feel my blood flow steadily and quickly out of me, staining her clothes. "Maybe it is better this way. We can get a dementor here and-"

"Don't talk like that." She says to me, her tears falling. "We're together now everything will be alright. You'll see. I can heal you, if we can just get away from the fighting. No one is paying us attention and the fighting is in the Great Hall I can-"

"Hermione." I say to stop her ranting. I could feel myself going in and out as I loose more of my blood. In a few moments I'd pass out, then a few more I'd be dead with Voldemort's soul still in me. "You deserve someone who will give you everything, and not someone who will curse you for going into their study. You are going to win this war and live a wonderful long life. Get a Basilisk fang and end it Hermione. Do it now."

"But Draco I can-"

"Now." She blinks and more tears fall, but she gets out her bag and pulls out a fang. "You can do it Hermione." I breath, my eyes slowly shutting as I begin to lose consciousness. "At least I- I got to see you one last time." I mumble as my eyes close completely and I wait for the stab. Instead I hear a clang on the floor and hear Hermione whispering a charm. I feel my cut heal itself, but I still can't open my eyes at the loss of blood I had. I was still dying but that wasn't the bad part.

I could feel the horcrux pushing its way to the front, ready when I die and it still has a body.

* * *

Blood covers my hands and fighting was still happening around me, but nothing seems to come close to me. All that mattered was Draco and I, the rest of the world in turmoil. Underneath me I could feel Draco's slow breathing and how it was getting slower. Even after I had healed him, he wasn't opening his eyes.

Why was he so stupid? Why couldn't he had let me heal him right away! Now he was dying underneath me.

"No!" I scream no one actually hearing me over the many other shouts. I fling myself on top of Draco and sob into his red chest. "No. Please." I whisper, praying to Merlin, Godric, even Salzar that he could hear me. "Please don't leave me." I take in a deep breath, letting a tear fall down my face. "I love you."

Nothing happens after I say that like it does in movies, instead of me feeling his hand on my face or him chuckling, I feel his chest stop moving up and down. Around me people were still fighting, and I thought I should join, to find the Death Eater or Order member that did this, until I feel him stir. When I shoot up to look at him, Draco's beautiful silver eyes no longer stare into my brown ones instead, red ones did. His beautiful smile was replaced with a malicious one. He stares at me for a moment, and I could see internal conflict going on behind his eyes.

"Draco." I say cautiously. "Come on Draco, I know you can hear me. Fight him." He shakes his head as if to rid a thought and stands up, Lestrange's wand still in his hand. I stand up as slow as him, keeping sure to have my wand ready if he attacks against will. "Draco. Draco you are not like him. You are good, not bad."

"Filthy Mudblood." He spat, his tone making me feel like we were back in second year again. "You don't deserve to touch me and my pure skin." His wand went up and so did mine.

"Come on Draco. You don't mean any of this." I plead, making myself stare into the red eyes.

"When will you ever learn girl? You won't win. I'm going to kill your parents, Potter is as good as dead, everyone you know will perish before your eyes.. You have no one." In my mind I could see pictures of everyone I knew, each of them falling in dying. Harry, Ginny, Ron, my parents, my teachers, and all of the Weasley's. Loved one after loved one falling dead to me.

"I have Draco!" I yell, but that only makes him smile.

"Draco is gone, and soon, it will be me ruling beside Lord Voldemort as we kill every mudblood. Draco is dead."

"Draco. Please get out of this. Push the horcrux aside, you are not apart of him." I plead looking for a sign of silver in the red eyes or for there to be a hesitation like before.

"Stop being foolish! He won't push me aside, I can give him power that he could only dream for. Why would he want you, when he could have me?"

"Because I love him!" I shriek, a tear falls down my face. I brush it away and when my eyes focus I could see confusion written out on Draco's face. The Horcrux didn't understand love, why would it? Not only was it a freak against nature, it was also the horcrux of Voldemort. Rodlphus's wand lowered a little, but it came back up with a sharp movement.

"Love does not solve all problems. You and your precious chosen one need to learn that. Love can not bring back the dead."

"But it can save the living." I say calmly. "And it saved Draco."

"You loving him does nothing, he does not love you back. Why would he want you, when he could have anything else he ever wanted. Why would he want you when he could have a beautiful pureblood who will listen instead of fight with him? Why would anyone want you, look at you. A filthy mudblood as ugly as her own blood. You are weak."

"No."

"Yes. No one wants _you_ they only use you for your brains. Not even your best friends love you. Where are they? No one is here anymore, they're all gone and you are left alone."

"I have Draco." I say, my voice barely above a whisper.

"No. You. Don't." The horcrux snarls obviously mad I wasn't weeping yet. "You are too weak to understand that." Suddenly the horcrux was in my mind, showing me memories. I saw Ron leaving, my parent dying at the hand of Lucius and Draco, Dumbledore dead at the base of the astronomy tower, Draco sending the crucio curse at me and Harry, lying there dead in Hagrid's arms.

"You're the weak one, and you'll never know love, or friendship. And I feel sorry for you." I yell.

"You're a fool Hermione Granger. And you will lose. Everything." The Horcrux says his voice trying to persuade me again.

"Draco promised me we would see each other after the war was won and I promised I would kill the horcrux. I intend to do that." Without really knowing what my plan was, I rush forward and grab Draco's face, looking everywhere but his red eyes and kiss him. I feel hands grab at my arms to pull me off, but they are hesitant and I know Draco is trying to win the fight.

* * *

Hermione runs forwards and grabs my face, kissing me in the middle of battle. I wasn't sure if she had figured out how to kill the horcrux on her own or she was just hoping I would fight harder, what ever it was it shocked Voldemort's horcrux. I take advantage of the surprise and try to take control of my arms. I bring them up to run through her hair but the horcrux makes them try to pull her off.

I don't give up then. I bring up thoughts of Hermione. How much she cared about Potter when I took her away. How strong she was even under the Crucio curse. How she cared for Cookie, or how she got engrossed in books. The horcrux was no longer paying attention to the real Hermione, but trying to ruin my memories. I saw Hermione crying in her bed after her nightmare, but the nightmare had been about me. I saw her flinch at my touch after the truth came out. I saw her turn to leave me with the dementors, and I saw her ranting about Potter not saving her from me, but I continue that memory, thinking about the way she looked when I twirled her around and kissing her as she smiled back up at me.

Hermione and the war was gone, and I was lying on the ground, staring up at a white ceiling. There was no noise excluding the sound of shoes hitting tile floor. Turning my head sideways a tad, I see Voldemort, walking towards me and shaking his head. I stand up quickly and grip my wand hand, but realize it wasn't there, and Voldemort didn't have his either.

"You're becoming a fool Draco, do you really want to be your father?" Voldemort asks, as if he cared about how my future turned out.

"I am not my father, and I will never be my father." I reply, watching as he continues to shake his head.

"You are failing me just like your -"

"MY FATHER IS A TERRIBLE MAN FOR FOLLOWING YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE." I yell at Voldemort. "I do not obey you, I do not follow you, and I am not your servant!"

Voldemort does not looked fazed or taken aback by my statement, he just continues to shake his head back and forth slowly. "Pity, you could have been a good use in our ranks." A wand appears in both of our hands, and as Voldemort examines his long detailed one, I send my curse towards him, hitting him in the chest. "Avada Kedavra!"

I open my own eyes and see I'm back on the ground, this time sounds of battle going on around me and the ceiling was cracked and dirty. I stand up slowly and a few duels around me were still going on but my eyes are locked on Hermione who was a few steps away looking scared of me again. She takes a hesitant step towards me and I close the distance.

"Hermione, it's me." I breathe out, glad to have my voice back.

She continues to look at me like she was scared, but raises a hand to run it through my hair. She stares into my eyes for a moment, searching for what once was there. Finally she breaks out into a radiant smile. "It is you!" I smile at her and feel her lips crash into mine, the ferocity pushing me back a few steps. Before I can do anything though, she pulls away and smiles at my surprised expression. I move to kiss her again but she ducks, "This is a war, Draco." She says smiling and taking a step back. "We fight till the end, no breaks." She takes my hand and runs towards the Great Hall where the rest of the fighting was happening.

* * *

**I thought of continuing the chapter, but I think that this is long enough. Plus is was a nice place to end.**

**Also While writing Voldemort talking, I realized he is the same age as Hagrid. Just something to think about**

**Make a comment about Draco and the Horcrux**

**tell me I did horrible or tell me what to do better!**

**please critic, and I will update a chapter tomorrow because its gonna be really short. Then we only have maybe three more?**


	16. Bellatrix

**Heres next (really short) chapter mostly in Draco's POV**

**Thanks to** _fairybabe202_ **for pointing out my little chapter problem. Chapter 6 is should be fixed so please go back and reread it and critic it!**

* * *

Hermione and I run hand and hand towards the Great Hall. Outside the magical creatures had begun fighting, forcing everyone inside. The closer we get the more duelers there were. We shoot spells to protect each other and our classmates when we need to. The Light side was obviously winning, having a new skip in their step after Potter still not dying.

When we reached the doors our wands went up, but before we join any fighting we survey what we were looking at. Voldemort was in the center of the battle, and he was striking and smiting all within reach. I saw Yaxley get slammed to the floor by George and Lee, saw Dolohov fall with a scream at Professor Flitwick's hand, saw Walden Macnair thrown across the room by Hagrid, hit the stone wall opposite, and slide unconscious to the ground. I couldn't help but smile as I caught sight of all the Death Eaters fail in front of their leader. Not only had they been beat, but they were beat in front of the person they thrived to impress.

Across the hall I saw Weasley and Longbottom bringing down Fenrir Greyback. Aberforth Stunning Rookwood, Weasley Senior and Head Boy Weasley flooting Thicknesse, and-

I stare at her running around and him joining any fight he can. My mother was looking for me, and my father was getting as much action as possible. "DRACO!" I hear her yell over and over again, but I ignore it and pull Hermione inside to join the fighting even though I knew she saw my parents too. Neither of my parents saw us run into the crowd, but I didn't hesitate in sending a hex towards Lucius that kept him from sending one to Zacharias Smith.

Voldemort was now dueling McGonagall, Slughorn, and a member of the Order of Phoenix I knew as Kingsley all at once, and there was a cold hatred in his face as they wove and ducked around him, unable to finish him. As Hermione and I run further into the hall I keep my eyes on him and see his eyes flicker towards me. I stop Hermione before the spell could hit her.

He knew his horcrux was gone, and because of Hermione.

I was about to join in with my Professors to fight him when I felt Hermione's hand slip through my fingers. Thinking his spell had hit her I whip around and caught sight of her joining a fight between Ginny, Luna, and Bellatrix, who was just fifty yards away from Voldemort. All three girls were battling their hardest, but Bellatrix was equal to the three of them combined. She sent hexes and unforgivable curses, each barely missing their target. A killing curse almost hit the Weaslette and sent Mrs. Weasley into a tantrum.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" Mrs. Weasley threw off her cloak as she ran, freeing her arms. My aunt spun on the spot and roared with laughter as the plump women ran towards her. "OUT OF MY WAY!" She shouts to Hermione and her friends. With a simple swipe of her wand she began to duel. Bellatrix's smile flatered for the first time, and it seems she had finally found her match. Jets of light flew from both wands, the floor around the witches feet become broken and cracked. I see the crazed look in my aunts eye that she always got before she finishes a practically fun duel, I ran forward to help and see Bellatrix turn to me.

"Come to help a fellow blood-traitor Draco?" I shoot a curse at her and see Dean, and Susan come to help too. "Here to protect the mudblood is it?" I shoot a strong spell at her, but she deflects at it and points her wands towards Hermione while still smirking at me, like sending a message of how easy it was for her to do it.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley cries as we run forward. "Get back! Get back! She is mine!" I step back and Hermione clutches my hand tightly, scared for the womans life. I hold her close to me, wrapping my arm around her shoulder as I watch where each spell Bellatrix goes. Hundreds of people now lined the walls next to us, watching the two fights, Voldemort and his three opponents, Bellatrix and Mrs. Weasley.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" Bellatrix taunts. I knew she had lost the moment she opens her mouth, only when she needed to distract her opponent did she speak about killing them. But by taunting this mother she would only make her adrenaline higher.

"You - will - never - touch - our - children - again!" screams Mrs. Weasley.

My aunt laughed a crazed laugh, one that I knew all members of my mother's family had, and watches the curse hit her right above the heart. My aunts gloating smile froze, her eyes seemed to bulge:For the tiniest space of time she knew what had happened, and then she was dead. Around me people roared, but I was silent as I watch Voldemort see his best follower die. For the briefest moment, I saw fear in his eyes, and then he screamed.

* * *

I felt as though I was watching in slow motion: I saw Mcgonagall, Kinglesy, and Slughorn blast backward, failing and writhing through the air. Voldemort raises his wand and directs it at Molly. I lift my wand at the same moment, about to send a protection chram when someone beats me to it.

"Protego!" I head the familiar voice of Harry and see the stream of light come out from a random spot in the hall, almost in the direct middle. Voldemort looks around wildly as he looks for the wizard who sent the spell. For a moment he sees my raised hand and point his wand at Draco and I when Harry pulls off the Cloak of Invisibility at last.

Murmurs and screams went around the room from each side. Any Death Eaters left screams and ran far from Harry or disapparated away and our side cheers, screaming things such as "Harry! "He's Alive" But it all only lasted a moment before deafening silence fills the hall as Harry and Voldemort look at one another, and begin to circle one another.

This was it. This was going to decide every fate of the person in the castle.

* * *

**My shortest chapter but I wanted to put it in before I put in the scene that we all know is about to happen. **

**If you haven't already realized it I'm doing the book way of killing of Voldemort so huge huge spoil alert next.**

**Although most of this story is a spoiler, but who hasn't read the books yet?**

**Review!**


	17. The Flaw in the Plan

**"I don't want anyone else to help," Harry said loudly, and in the total silence his voice carried like a trumpet call. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."**

**Voldemort hissed.** **"Potter doesn't mean that," he said, his red eyes wide. "This isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"**

**"Nobody," said Harry simply. **Harry looks away from Voldemort to Hermione who's hand was interlocked with Draco Malfoy's. When she caught his eye she simply nods. **"There are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good . . . ."**

**"One of us?" jeered Voldemort, and his whole body was taut and his red eyes stared, a snake that was about to strike. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"**

**"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me?" asked Harry. They were still moving sideways, both of them, in that perfect circle, maintaining the same distance from each other,** **and for Harry no face existed but Voldemort's. "Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard?** **Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"**

**"Accidents!" screamed Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and the watching crowd was frozen as if Petrified, and of the hundreds in the Hall, nobody seemed to breathe but they two. "Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"**

**"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," said Harry as they circled, and stared into each other's eyes, green into red.** **"You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people - "**

**"But you did not!"**

**" - I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them.** **You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"**

**"You dare -"**

**"Yes, I dare," said Harry. "I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"**

**Voldemort did not speak, but prowled in a circle, and Harry knew that he kept him temporarily mesmerized at bay, held back by the faintest possibility that Harry might indeed know a final secret . . . .**

**"Is it love again?" said Voldemort, his snake's face jeering. "Dumbledore favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death,** **though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like and old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother** **like a cockroach,** **Potter – and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse.** **So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"**

**"Just one thing," said Harry, and still they circled each other, wrapped in each other, held apart by nothing but the last secret.**

**"If it is not love that will save you this time," said Voldemort, "you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"**

**"I believe both," said Harry, and he saw shock flit across the snakelike face, though it was instantly dispelled; Voldemort began to laugh, and the sound was more frightening than his screams; humorless and insane, it echoed around the silent Hall.**

**"You think you know more magic than I do?" he said. "Than I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"**

**"Oh he dreamed of it," said Harry, "but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."**

**"You mean he was weak!" screamed Voldemort. "Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"**

**"No, he was cleverer than you," said Harry, "a better wizard, a better man."**

**"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"**

**"You thought you did," said Harry, "but you were wrong."**

**For the first time, the watching crowd stirred as the hundreds of people around the walls drew breath as one. **In the front of the crowd, Draco Malfoy was becoming uncomfortable with the subject, afraid he would be brought to Voldemort's attention.

**"Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort hurled the words at Harry as though they would cause him unendurable pain. "His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!"**

**"Yes, Dumbledore is dead," said Harry calmly, "but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."**

**"What childish dream is this?" said Voldemort, but still he did not strike, and his red eyes **waver from Harry's to stare at the one who once held his horcrux and was now holding hands with the most well known muggle born. Had he betrayed Voldemort before the war even begun?**  
**

**"Severus Snape wasn't yours," said Harry. "Snape was Dumbledore's.** **Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle?"**

**Voldemort did not answer. They continued to circle each other like wolves about to tear each other apart.**

**"Snape's Patronus was a doe," said Harry, "the same as my mother's, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children.** **You should have realized," he said as he saw Voldemort's nostrils flare, "he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"**

**"He desired her, that was all," sneered Voldemort, "but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him - "**

**"Of course he told you that," said Harry, "but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since!** **Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"**

**"It matters not!" shrieked Voldemort, who had followed every word with rapt attention,** **but now let out a cackle of mad laughter. "It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great love!** **Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand!"**

**"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy –** **I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"**

**"Yeah, it did." said Harry. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you think what you've done ... Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle . . . ."**

**"What is this?"**

**Of all the things that Harry had said to him, beyond any revelation or taunt, nothing had shocked Voldemort like this. Harry saw is pupils contract to thin slits, saw the skin around his eyes whiten.**

**"It's your one last chance," said Harry, "it's all you've got left . . . . I've seen what you'll be otherwise . . . . Be a man . . . try . . . Try for some remorse . . . ."**

**"You dare -?" said "Voldemort again.**

**"Yes, I dare," said Harry, "because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."**

**Voldemort's hand was trembling on the Elder Wand, and Harry gripped Draco's very tightly. The moment, he knew, was seconds away.**

**"That wand still isn't working properly for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."**

**"He killed -"**

**"Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die, undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"**

**"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand!" Voldemort's voice shook with malicious pleasure. "I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against the last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"**

**"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard . . . The Elder Wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it.** **The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance . . ."**

**Voldemort's chest rose and fell rapidly, and Harry could feel the curse coming, feel it building inside the wand pointed at his face. **Along the wall, the youngest Malfoy had gone stiff when he realized what Harry was talking about a beat before he said it. Next to him, Hermione gasps as she realizes too.

**"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."**

**Blank shock showed in Voldemort's face for a moment, **his eyes flickered to the boy mentioned for the second time. Draco's eyes no longer held the fear that Voldemort always saw in them. Now they almost looked smug.

"**But what does it matter?" he said softly. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone . . . and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy . . ." **Along the walls, Hermione shifted slightly to where she stood in front of Draco, but he moved her back, not seeing any threat from Tom.

**"But you're too late," said Harry. "You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took his wand from him."** **Harry twitched the hawthorn wand, and he felt the eyes of everyone in the Hall upon it.**

**"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" whispered Harry. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does . . . I am the true master of the Elder Wand."**

**A red-glow burst suddenly across the enchanted sky above them as an edge of dazzling sun appeared over the sill of the nearest window. The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco's wand:**

**"Avada Kedavra!"**

**"Expelliarmus!"**

**The bang was like a cannon blast, and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead center of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder Wand fly high, dark against the sunrise,** **spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last.**

**And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell.**


	18. Happy Ever After

**READ ****_AUTHORS NOTE _****AT BOTTOM AFTER YOU READ CHAPTER!**

* * *

There was one shivering second of silence as Voldemort's body hit the floor, the shock of the moment suspended: and then the tumult broke around us as students and teacher screamed, cheered, roared, and embraced one another. I felt a new sun shinning through the windows as Ron and I ran as hard as we could to Harry. Around us others ran towards him also, but we out run them all and wrap our arms around him, holding him to us.

Tears stream down my face as I laugh and tell Harry how I was going to kill him for letting himself get killed. Around us our friends join us. Ginny, Neville and Luna were there, hugging the three of us. The Weasleys appear around us crying and suddenly the Order of Phoenix surrounds us, until finally we were in the middle of a large crowd full of people cheering for a new life they had. Everyone was shouting something different and I couldn't pick one word out of the shouts.

We all cheered. For the only reason of it all being over.

Quickly Ron and I lost hold of Harry as everyone passed him around like a toy. They wanted him their, their leader and a symbol, their savor and their guide; but they didn't seem to understand that the three of us had not slept since we left Shell cottage. I wonder through the crowd, being stopped every few steps to listen to people tell me their story or have them thank me for helping Harry. Everywhere I look people were either mourning with friends or celebrating with them. Each person had their own way of coping, but I wasn't sure I was ready to cope yet. As I try to reach the edge of the crowd I hear all the news that was coming in from outside of the school, as news of Voldemort's death spread throughout Britain.

The Imperiused around the country had come back to themselves. Death Eaters were either fleeing or being put in Azkaban. The innocent muggle-borns in Azkaban were being released. When I finally see one of the walls of the Great Hall, I am stopped by Slughorn, who has a bottle of Whiskey in his hand, and Kingsley's arm in the other.

"Listen to this her-hermio-" Slughorn tries to say my name a few more times while Kingsley stood there fairly uncomfortable. "Hermione. Professor." I correct.

"Right!" He all but shouts, sending a whiff of liquor breath my way. "This man, this man is the new Minister of Magic!"

I look to Kingsley smiling widely. "Congratulations Kingsley! Thats fantastic."

"Temporary Minister of Magic." Kingsley corrects, but smiles proudly all the same.

I continue to walk towards the edge and when I reach it, there were a few yelps and gasps as McGonagall moves her wand and the house tables appear in the Great Hall. People took their seats, no one paying attention to what house they were in. As I look around the room I see several of my classmates standing up near each other, and Harry on the edge of the Hufflepuff table talking to Luna. Before I make my way to them I see Draco and his mother's blonde hair at the edge of the Slytherin table. Draco was looking around while his mother stares at the table in front of her. No one pays them a second glance, but I could tell Narcissa wasn't sure if she was supposed to be there or not. Lucius was notably absent from the picture.

I walk around the crowd of people to make my way to them. Draco catches my eye before I make it halfway there, I stop when he looks at me, wondering if it was ok for me to approach him and his mother. He smiles at me before turning to his mother to say something. Narcissa looks up at him, she looks around before resting her eyes on me. She gives a curt nod before she looks back at the table, from this close I still could see no expression showing on her pale face.

I continue to stand still as Draco makes his way towards me. He was grinning widely with his eyes locked on mine and no other person catching his eye. My heart flutters as he comes closer, and when I couldn't take it any longer, I begin walking towards him, slowly gaining speed until I was sprinting. I collide with him and knock him back a few steps but his arms encircle my waist and I kiss him to hold him in place.

When we finally came up for air, I smile at him. "I told you everything would work out in the end." I tell him pecking him on the lips again. "Now you keep your side of the promise and I'll be happy." He doesn't say anything as he smile and pull me close to him, placing his head on top of mine and sighing.

I breath in his scent and feel safe. Propping my chin on his shoulder I see Ron walking towards the Gryffindor table to sit down alone. Turning my head a little I whisper into Draco's ear, "I'll be right back." In response he tightens his grips on me and kisses my neck, sending chills down my spine.

"It will only take a moment Draco. You can spare a moment if we are truly going to grow old together."

He lets me go but tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. Looking into my eyes seriously he says, "Fine, but only a moment. We could be together for eternity and I still wouldn't want you absent from my side."

I chuckle and get on my tiptoes to kiss him again but before I do I mutter against his lips, "Being extra sweet isn't going to stop me from leaving for a moment, but good try."

I can feel him smirk as I kiss him and when he ends it first he takes a step back. I walk past him and feel his eyes on my back, making my neck hair stand on end. Resisting the urge to turn around, I make my way towards Ron on the Gryffindor bench. I don't miss the fact that he refused to sit at the other tables as Draco and his mom had, but it could just be from habit. He stands up when he sees me but I wave him down and take a seat next to him.

"Hey." I say, smiling a little.

"Hey Hermione." He says looking straight ahead. We stay quiet for a stretched out minute before Ron breaks the silence. "How did you do it?"

"What?" I say, caught off guard by the forwardness of the question.

"I mean-" Ron pauses, but builds up his courage again. "I'm not as smart as you or Harry, I know that and so does everyone else. When Harry showed he was still alive, I knew it had to be a horcrux or something. We had discussed the topic when looking for you, and I guess I kind of knew he had the same problem. But he still killed a horcrux one of the ways it said in that massive book you took from the headmasters office. The maker of the horcrux destroyed it. So, if you didn't have He-Who-... Voldemort kill Malfoy, and you didn't kill him with the sword or a basilisk fang. How did you do it?"

I stare at Ron for a moment and he turns to meet my eye. He seems to be truly curious, but his eyes held a certain amount of pain. When he meets my gaze I want to turn away right away, knowing that pain was due to me. Ron obviously had feelings for me still, even if he was unsure how to show it before, and talking about how I saved the person I desire over him was not what he wanted to be doing. I think of a reasonable answer before breaking eye contact to look back towards Draco, who had joined his mother and was watching me. Unconsciously I smile at him and he smiles back. "I don't really know Ron." I say slowly, looking back to Ron. "but it had something to do with love. Not even I am smart enough to understand the powers of love."

Ron takes a deep breath and looks away from me again. "You love him?"

"I do." I reply immediately. I knew that I had once thought I would never forgive Ron, but that was before the war, before I understood I was just mad that he left me. I was once in love with Ron too, but that had never been given enough light to sprout enough to blossom to what it could have been. I had still loved him though.

"Ron." I say and he looks back at me, his expression showing the pain he felt now. "I forgive you for leaving. I really do. You and Harry, you are my best friends. Draco is my best friend too though, I trust him with my life and love him. Someday I wish to marry him. With you and Harry, you're my brothers and I love you both." Ron nods. I move closer to him and pull him into a hug. He squeezes me tightly, making me laugh as he pulls away.

Smiling Ron speaks again. "I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner Hermione. I'm sorry I was an arse to you. I should have told you how I felt about you before all of this began to happen, but I'm glad you are happy. Even if it is with the ferret." I laugh and open my mouth to tell him I was going to go back to Draco when I hear Harry's voice between the two of us.

"It's me," I hear him mutter and smile when I feel the familiar fabric of the Invisibility Cloak rub against my leg. "Will you come with me?"

Ron and I stand up at once without a slight hesitation and take a hold of the Invisibility Cloak, keeping Harry hidden while letting him lead us out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione walks away from me and when she sits down next to Weasley, I walk back to my mother keeping my eyes trained on her the whole time. I watch from a short distance as Hermione talks to Weasley. I wasn't close enough to hear what they were talking about, but she seemed to be thinking hard about it.

They sit next to each other not speaking for a while before I see Weasley begin to speak. He's staring straight ahead, but Hermione has her back turned to me as she listens. A few beats after he finishes, she turns towards where I had stood. Like a magnet her eyes find mine quickly and she smiles slightly. She doesn't show any teeth and the smile is small, but its the only smile that makes my inside clench together. It takes me a second but I smile back at her before she turns to continue her conversation with Weasley. Now I was sure they were talking about me.

"Draco?" I turn away from Hermione at the sound of my mother's raspy voice. She hadn't spoken since Voldemort fell and she had sent a curse at my father to keep him from killing Harry Potter. His body was propped up against a wall in the castle like most other body-binded Death Eaters who were waiting to be taken to trial.

"Yes Mother?" I say taking her hand as she slowly looks up from the table. There were tears in her eyes but she wouldn't let any fall. She takes a deep breath to speak before she broke down and grabs me to her, sobbing into my shoulder.

"It's alright." I say after I recover from shock. "Mother it is all over now. He's gone and he can't hurt us anymore." I pause and listen to her cries intensify a little. "He'll be in Azkaban far away from us."

She pulls away and wipes her tears. "This is ridiculous." She says and I shake my head. "I should be comforting my child, not my child comforting me."

"Everyone cries mother. It's okay." She smiles gratefully but stands up and straightens her robes.

"I'm going home to wait for the Ministry letters asking for our trial."

"We are innocent-"

"But we still have the Mark so we need to be put into court. It's ok Draco." She smiles as she wipes a stray tear. "I'll be fine at home. Spend the day with Mrs. Granger I have a feeling I'll be seeing a lot of her now." I nod and watch her turn on the spot to apparate away. With a pop she was gone.

I turn away from the spot she disappeared to see Hermione pulling out of a hug with Weasley. It surprises me that I was not jealous of Weasley for hugging her, or even Hermione leaving me to talk to him. They laugh for a few minutes more. When it looks as if she was going to leave and come back over to me, they both stand up at the same time and walk out of the Great Hall. I watch her go and notice a bit of her hand seems to be missing.

Smirking I turn away from the trio walking out of the Hall and get up to walk around the room, looking for a friendly face I could sit with. Once again the only one there was Blaise. He sat at the Ravenclaw table and beckoned me over when he spots me.

I sit next to him and don't miss his smirk as I do. After a minute of enduring his gleesome attitude I turn towards him with a glare. "Spit it out Zabini. Your gloating over something and it's quite annoying."

"You owe me ten galleons." He said smugly.

"What exactly are you going on about Blaise?" I say, looking towards the door to wait for Hermione to return.

"I take you don't remember the bet we made in fourth year than?"

"We make a bet about everything Blaise, which one are you talking about?"

Blaise continues to smirk and glances around before replying. "The one about a certain muggle-born." I drop the glare and sit up straight to look around the room to see if Hermione was back yet.

"Hermione? What bet did we make about her." I say cautiously narrowing my eyes. Knowing myself in fourth year, this couldn't be going anywhere good. "If this has something bad to do with Hermione Blaise, I'm warning you to drop it now." I tell him, and Blaise moves away slightly, putting his hands up.

"I wouldn't dare, I was referring to the kiss the two of you shared earlier." Blaise replies, eyeing Lestrange's wand in my hand. "I take it you don't remember the bet I came up with during the Yule Ball, when you were practically drooling over Granger?"

"Just tell me what the bet is Blaise!" I demand.

"I bet you that you'd end up with Granger before we graduated. You heard me and instantly sobered up, saying something about me losing and your father." Blaise smirks at my expression. "How you manage to snag the hot lioness that she is I have no clue." I chuckle but don't comment. "How did you do it? Last I time I saw the two of you together was last year and you had called her a mudblood and talked about how annoying she was."

"Don't use that word." I said, but let it go as I thought of how exactly I did get Hermione. "I didn't exactly _get_ her, it was more like she snagged me without either one of us realizing it." Blaise begins to laugh at the statement, he continues to laugh till he was on the floor and several people were looking at the only two Slytherins in the room.

"She... She's got you whipped!" Blaise hollers and goes into another laughing fit. I grab his collar and pull him back on the bench to shut him up.

"I am not whipped." I growl.

"Then what are you? In love?" Blaise says it like most guys say it when they're joking, but I just stand up smiling and walk away. "Hey!"

As I walk out of the Great Hall I'm aware of the eyes that follow me but I ignore them. The onlookers didn't understand me and I wasn't going to let them get to me. Everywhere I looked I saw the debris from war and I was ashamed to have been on the same side as the killers that ruined Hogwarts.

I roam the grounds for a while as I see more people leaving. I debate going to look for Hermione, but I was sure she needed time with Potter after thinking he was dead. Wincing I rid the image of her running towards Voldemort, running towards her death, from my mind. I catch sight of the boy-who-once-again-didn't-die walking near me without Hermione.

He sees me and makes his way over. "Malfoy." He says nodding.

"Potter." I reply. I look away to see if I could spot Hermione nearby.

"Hermione and Ron went to help McGonagall with repairing some of the main parts of the castle." I nod and glance down to see him holding two wands, neither of them the one that he caught from Voldemort. "I put the Elder Wand back where it came from. It's power will die with me. The wand's more trouble than it's worth."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me Potter."

"To you I do though, it once listened to you. I don't plan on telling anyone else where I put it, Hermione and Ron know where it is and now so do you." He hands me one of the wands he's holding and I recognize the feel of it before I even look at it. "I believe this is yours. I don't really want it, my wand has always been special."

"It's the same for mine." I reply and stash it where Lestrange's was. I turn to go looking for Hermione but feel Potter stop me.

"Hermione told me everything that went on in the manor Malfoy." Potter says, his grip on me tight. "And I wanted to thank you. I haven't seen Hermione as happy as she is with you in a long time." I nod and shake his grip off my shoulder. Turning, I walk away and hear Potter shout after me. "Break her heart Malfoy and you'll have a bunch of red heads and myself coming after you."

"Don't worry Potter!" I shout over my shoulder smirking. "I'm to attached to let her go now." I jog up the steps, taking two at a time, determined to find Hermione now that I knew she wasn't with Harry mourning.

I quickly walk through all the areas that were badly damaged and found that most of the house common rooms were fixed already and most of the students that fought were in their beds. As I move through the castle, I finally find Professor McGonagall standing in front of the tapestry to the room of requirements.

"Professor?" I say timidly as I walk up.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy. I believe you know what this entrance is to yes?" McGonagall looks to me, and I take a step back at the mention of my free time spent in the come and go room last year.

"I do." I say slowly. "But it wasn't I who set it to fire. Crabbe did that."

"I am not accusing anyone. You think it no longer works then?"

"Does it?" McGonagall smiles and nods, before walking forward and knocking on the wall. A wooden door, a few inches taller than me appears and opens.

"It gave me everything I asked for Professor," The student says, before catching sight of me and breaking out into a grin. "Hello Draco. Did you know that there are several Wrackspurts in your head now? I wouldn't be surprised if any nargles were on you too. There everywhere right now."

"What are-" I cut myself off as I shake my head to rid whatever creäture Looney Lovegood was going on about now. "What happened to the room?"

"Nothing. But the room of hidden things no longer opens. If you want to hide something I suggest finding somewhere else." She turns to Professor McGonagal to say a few more things about the room before skipping towards me.

"In case you didn't want to hide anything, I think Hermione is at the astronomy tower. Or was it the owlery? Maybe the dorms? It's a tall tower." Lovegood smiles and continues to skip down the hall.

I turn to head towards the Gryffindor Common room first. "Mr. Malfoy?" Sighing, I turn around to face my professor. "You're looking for Mrs. Granger?"

"Yes Professor." I reply quickly.

"Why? I did not know you were friends." The Professor looks at me curiously as she waits for me to explain myself.

"I need to tell her something, so if you do not mind?" I ask, taking a step back slightly peeved that everyone was wanting me to explain Hermione and my relationship to them.

McGonagall smiles, an annoying twinkle in her eye that Dumbledore always got. "Of course, go ahead." Nodding, I hurry off once again.

* * *

The view of the Black Lake never changes. During christmas is freezes over sure, but each year its the same. From first year when I use to hide away up here to sixth year when I convinced Harry we were searching for horcruxes with him. To now. After everything that had happened over the last 24 hours, last year, it was still the same. The castle was in rubbles and friends, teachers, and students slain, yet the Black Lake was untouched. Around it thestrals, giants, and other magical creatures were along the lake resting. It seems as if the Hogwarts grounds was resting. Taking a deep breath after all the yelling.

I wasn't sure what exactly led me here. Ron and I had helped McGonagall clean with Luna and Neville, but Ron and Neville vanished after we fixed the Gryffindor dormitories. As we had passed the stairs to come up here, I decided on instinct to leave the two women and take a much needed breath of fresh air. Now that I was up here alone the only thing I kept thinking was, this time yesterday my fellow classmates, friends, and teachers, were alive; and I was staring out over a different lake. Each time I would begin thinking about all the lives that had lived just yesterday, I had to remind myself that Voldemort and Bellatrix had been alive yesterday. Innocent muggle-borns had been in Azkaban yesterday. Draco and Harry were still Horcruxes yesterday. Today the war was won and we could look to a bright future.

Arms circle my waist and held me to a warm body. I whip around and point my wand at the person holding me. "Okay, I should have known that would be a bad idea." Draco says, taking my wrist and pulling my wand away from his face.

I roll my eyes but smile anyways. "Yeah, I think I'm a bit on edge." He pulls me closer to him and smiles back at me. "Everyone is a bit tense, it's okay." He kisses my forehead before looking out at the Black Lake. I turn in his arms and lean my head against his chest.

"So what were you doing up here?" He asks.

"It was the first to be rebuilt since it's so tall up, I wanted to get away from the rest of the destruction. Ron was already in his bed and Harry went on a walk I think."

"What did you and Weas- Ron talk about?" He places his head on top of mine.

"He asked me how I got rid of the horcrux planted inside of you." I feel his jaw tighten a little at the word but I pull him down and relax him by sitting down on the stone floor and having our legs dangle over the edge; the metal bar and Draco's hands were the only things keeping me from falling. "And what did you tell him?"

"That I didn't know." I smile when I say it, not at all caring that I admitted it. "But I think you know how I did it."

"Do you want to know?"

"No." I reply. "I know it has something to do with love and I don't want to try to understand that."

"Ok, but in case you were wondering, your hypothesis back at the manor was almost right on the dot." I try not to smile but it shows anyways. "Yeah, I thought you'd like to hear that you were right." He says when he sees my smile, chuckling.

After a period of silence in which we sat in each others company gratefully I stand up and walk around the tower a few times, stretching out my legs that had fallen asleep. I look around as I walk and wonder what I was supposed to do now. Tomorrow, when I woke up what was expected of me then? After the destruction was fixed and a few months had gone by, what is expected of me then?

"What are you doing?" Draco asks me from the other side of the tower, watching me with his eyes.

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"The future, what I'm expected to do next."

"Why are you thinking about _that_? The wars over, what happens next is up to us, not someone else."

Stopping I turn to him and see he has an amused smile on as he leans against the pillar. Chuckling I walk towards him and wrap my arms around his neck. "Because one of us has to do it." I give him a kiss but he pulls away.

"I'll have you know I am perfectly capable of-"

"Shut up Draco." I cut him off and kiss him again. He chuckles against my lips but doesn't object to my interruption. After a few minutes of enjoying each other he pulls away again. Groaning I settle my forehead in the crook of his neck, waiting for him to start a speech about his ability to think.

"Hermione." He says slowly, his hand trailing lines across my face like he was nervous. I look up and see he was smiling shyly at me. "I love you."

I bite my lip but I still break out into a large smile and feel like I wanted to laugh and scream out at the same time. Worries of the future vanished as I realized Draco and I really could grow old together, and do whatever we wished.

Staring at Draco with wide eyes I see him break into a larger, more confident smile and chuckle at my expression. "I love you too." I say. Draco picks me up around the waist, twirling me around as I laugh. He sets me down and kisses me.

And we lived,

Happily Ever After

* * *

**THE END.**

**Ok one last Authors note and please read it.**

**I plan on writing lots more disney fan fictions of Dramione and would like for my lovely readers to help me figure out which to do next. So tell me, what is your favorite disney movie and which ever movie gets the most votes, I'll do it on my next fan fiction.**

**And if its a tie, or no one sends in a vote, I pick myself :)**

**Please vote though, my feelings will be deeply hurt if no one votes.**

_**and**_** critic**

**Thank you all for reading my very first Fan Fiction and sticking with it till the end!**

**ReneKd4~**


End file.
